


The One Where Captain American Becomes A Puppy

by lilnaugrim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bathtubs, Bonding, Comforting, Confessions, Dog Treats, Hurt Puppy, Labradore, Learning to be a Dog, Leonberger, Leonberger/Lab Mix, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, PTSD, Puppy Love, Remedy, Sick Puppy, Steve Rogers!Puppy, Temporary Character Death, Troublemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on mission, the Avengers stumble across a mystical veil of light. Captain America and Iron Man argue about who get's to cross over it to make sure it's safe. Captain America is turned into a puppy and they all have to adjust to his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Veiled Light

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a character death but I promise he comes back and it's a happy ending! I promise!!

                Canada, it was nice to visit sometimes but not when on an Avenger's mission, Steve thought, as the team worked their way through a seemingly vacant town. The snow crunched under their feet and the wind howled but those were the only sounds to be heard for miles.

  "Well looks like everyone left town," Iron Man sighed and leaned up against a nearby building. Jarvis tried to warn Tony about the rickety structure but it was a little too late and the metal man fell through the wall with a loud crash. Hawkeye who had been standing by squeaked as bats stormed out of the building and nearly pushed him over.

  "Iron Man!" Captain America hissed after the bats had gone.

  "Uh, no one heard that, right?" Hawkeye grinned sheepishly to Widow who rolled her eyes and looked to the far end of town where something caught her eye.

  "Captain, we've got activity up ahead," Widow ran and rolled parallel to the activity behind a building to try and sneak from the side.

  "Iron Man, get up," Cap glared over to his teammate who was groaning, more in shock than it was pain.

  "Great, no one is going to ask if I'm alright? I could have broken my arm or something and no one would care!" Tony tried to glare at them all as he sat up but remembered he had his faceplate on.

  "You don't care if you break a bone, so why would we care if you don't care?" Hawkeye shrugged and Iron Man growled.

  "I do too care, it's very painful you know—and how do you know if I care or not, you don't even technically live with the rest of us yet!" Iron Man snapped back.

  "Oh come on Iron Man, every time you've been in a hospital you've signed yourself out, or if you break something down in the workshop you never tell us. It's pretty damn plain that you don't give a shit about yourself!" Hawkeye retorted.

  "You've never been there when I've broken things so how do you know that I don't just have Butterfingers or Dummy set it back with Jarvis?! Hmm? You don't!" Iron Man said.

  "Quit it," Captain turned around to whack his shield against Tony's suit.

  "Ow!" the Iron Man suit reeled back from the small impact.

  "Boys!" Widow returned from her excursion and stepped in between the three of them, "shut up and listen to me. There is a strange border up there; I didn't cross it because I want Jarvis to scan it first to see if you can find anything out about it. It seems magical in nature though so Thor you might want to look as well and if you start bickering again I will throw you all off the Helicarrier without a parachute," she threatened them and the three nodded.

                The Avengers ran forward towards the strange border, snow starting to fall as they neared the object of interest. As they moved closer Captain America was able to make out a shimmering veil like light coming out seemingly thin air. He marveled at the yellowish light that almost beckoned him forwards.

  "Jarvis isn't picking up on anything except the rocks where the light is touching, but I don't trust a veil of sparkling light raining down from the sky, always a bad sign," Iron Man shook his head as they slowed to investigate the long line of small rocks and pebbles.

  "Thor, anything look familiar?" Captain asked him, still staring at the light.

  "It looks merely as the gleaming veil my mother used around Loki's cradle when we were but babies. It was used for special occasions afterward, only to liven up the drapery and create a joyous mood," Thor shrugged.

  "Does it do anything?" Hawkeye asked.

  "Not normally, there were times when mother would use it for astronomical purposes to help map the stars and show my brother and I," Thor nodded.

  "Anything else?" Iron Man asked and Thor shook his head.

  "I think I should be the first to step over it, if anything happens, Widow you are in charge," Cap looked to her and she nodded.

  "Whoa, whoa, whoa, first of all; why is Widow in charge and not me? Secondly, why do you get to be the one to cross it?" Tony flipped up his faceplate to face the Captain who started to frown.

  "Here they go again," Hawkeye rolled his eyes and said to the Hulk who was just as confused as he looked.

  "Because I am our leader, I would rather have something happen to me than one of you. Also if it happens to, I don't know, be something poisonous, my body can take it," Steve took his cowl down to glare at Tony.

  "Oh right, yes, super soldier over here can take everything. News flash for you buddy, this suit can extract anything from my body—including and not limited to poisoning, so why can't I step over it?

  "Tony I'm not going to argue about this right now, I'm going to step over there first and—"

  "What if you can't feel the effects and then we step over and die? What happens then—"

  "I'm not doing this right now! I'm going first because I said so—"

  "And what, we just sit here and watch if you just happen to die? I don't think so—" Tony took a step forward but Steve reacted quicker and punched Tony right in the jaw as he jumped over the border into the light. The team went to lunge forwards but stopped when Steve fell to the ground and disappeared, leaving his suit and shield behind.

\--

  _"Ugg, my head hurts,"_ Steve woke up, not in pain but more in shock and feeling a little bit frozen like when he first woke up after the 70 years. He looked around and recognized the place he was in as the Quinjet; the Avengers were heading back to the Helicarrier to debrief the mission. He suddenly remembered the light and that they didn't actually get to rescue anyone.

  _"Avengers!"_ Steve stood up…on four paws? He looked down at his front paws, he was furry and a puppy! Steve jumped back as he squawked and tried to stand up on his hind legs only to fall on his back and whimper.

  "Greetings Captain, did you have a restful slumber?" Thor's loud voice boomed through Steve's head and he yelped, "Oh, forgive me. I forget my voice at times, I hope I did not startle you?" Thor lowered his voice for the first time that Steve had ever heard. He looked up at the big blonde and pouted.

  _"What happened?"_ Steve asked and Thor gave a quiet, lighthearted chuckle.

  "You and the Man of Iron were quarreling and you finally stepped into the light curtain. It was some sort of transforming device which has turned you into what Natasha says is a Golden Lapadore Puppy," Thor nodded and Steve had to stop for a moment and chuckle.

  _"Labrador Thor, not lapadore, but close enough,"_ Steve looked up at him fondly.

  "Would you like to sit upon my lap?" Thor asked and when Steve nodded he bent down to pick up the golden pup and place him securely on his lap.

  _"How do you understand me if I'm a puppy?"_ Steve asked after he was curled between Thor's stomach and his large hands.

  "Allspeak, it is the gift of my father," Thor nodded and Steve could feel his body shake; a bit with excitement and another with fear.

  _"Are there any possibilities the others will also understand me?"_ he asked as he looked around to their sleeping figures, Bruce was the only one that was stirring but it was only lightly.

  "I do doubt they could understand you as I do, but animals communicate in their own ways," Thor noticed Bruce as well as he started to pet Steve's head. The feeling of the fingers working their way through Steve's soft golden hair sent sparks through his body. He closed his eyes with the feeling and smiled as he pushed against the fingers. He heard a puppyish mew and stopped everything he was doing when he figured out that it came from him. He could feel Thor's body shake with a chuckle.

  "Yes, just like that my friend; I see you are happy when I pet you as such. Your tail will wag when you are happy and the vocalization of the emotion is not to be looked over," Steve listened to Thor speak but couldn't help to lose himself when Thor started to pet him again.

  "You will be able to communicate just fine Captain," Thor nodded and Steve sighed as he pushed his head upwards and moved so that Thor's talented fingers were scratching at his ear. Steve soon fell asleep with the soothing strokes from Thor, he slept the entire ride but feeling none too rested when he was woken.

                Steve jolted awake when someone picked him up from his sleeping position and he tried to twist to bite at the person until he realized that it was just Thor.

  "Rest my friend, you are safe," Thor held Steve to his chest. Steve watched as the Avengers walked through the corridors of the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ's. The corridors were very white and cleanly looking, Steve then looked to Tony who was walking in front of Thor and noticed the colors were all wrong. For one the color that Steve knew was red was now a dark brownish color and the parts that he knew were gold were now a light beige color. Steve whimpered quietly to himself knowing that his new dog vision would be nothing compared to his human eyes.

  "Where the fuck is Rogers?!" Fury yelled out when the team entered the conference room for a debriefing.

  "Uh, right here sir," Clint pointed to Steve who was still huddled in Thor's careful hold.

  "Yeah right, Thor put the dog down and go get Rogers," Fury turned to go stand at the head of the table as the Avengers sat in their respective seats. Thor set Steve on the table but still kept his hands around him for comfort.

  "Sir, this is Steve Rogers. We were confronted with a problem and when Steve tried to solve it, he was turned into this puppy you see here," Natasha summed up her version of the story.

  "And what was this problem you encountered?" Fury asked leaning forward against the table.

  "It had to have been Loki, who else would want to turn us all into puppies?" Tony shook his head as he looked towards the Director.

  "Man of Iron, you cannot blame my little brother for every little mischief in the world, there are other people worse than he," Thor lightly looked to Tony with a disapproving frown.

  "I can blame whoever the fuck I want to," Tony slammed his fist down and looked to Thor. The loud noise scarred Steve when he felt the vibration go through the table and then right through his little body. Steve yelped and threw himself towards Thor's chest for safety. The god obliged and held the puppy to his chest.

  "Anything else I should know about?" Fury stood back up to sigh and rub at the bridge between his eyes as he did so frequently as of late.

  "There was an EMP blast, Tony was knocked out for a while," Natasha added and at that note Steve jumped out of Thor's hold to run across the table towards Tony. Forgetting that he had four feet now, Steve tripped and slid across the rest of the table; landing in Tony's lap with a plop. He instantly sat up and went to inspect that the reactor was still in place and working.

  "Steve, stop, I'm fine," Tony picked the puppy up and placed him back on the table. Steve didn't speak but gave a quiet growl in defense, he stopped when Tony's face lit up and he started to laugh. Steve stopped and looked around to Natasha who was sitting next to Tony; even she had a look of amusement on her face.

  "Steve, you make such an adorable puppy!" Tony choked out and Steve stalked back over to Thor but it only made Tony and now Clint, laugh more. Steve pouted and buried his head in Thor's hands so he didn't have to see the others but even Thor had a deep chuckle that he could feel and it rather infuriated him.

  "Alright enough of this, I want Rogers in the lab's now to be tested for a cure," Fury started and Steve picked his head up as his little body started to shake in fear of being tested on once more, "and the rest of you go home and get cleaned, there's a Charity Event tonight and none of you can afford to miss it," Fury looked at each of them as Tony raised his hand to speak.

  "Uh, I can…sir," Tony gave a little smirk.

  "Out!" Fury yelled and pointed, the team quickly got up and went to leave.

  "Wait, we can't just leave Steve here!" Clint stopped to turn back around, Thor was still holding him but gently put him down on the table. Steve looked to Clint and smiled.

  "Yes you can, now get out, he'll be back by the morning," Fury pointed them out again as he came over to snatch up Steve who whimpered in Fury's cold hands.

  "No, he's coming home—"

  "Agent Barton, I suggest you follow the Directors orders," Coulson appeared out of nowhere with a firm hand on Clint's shoulder and a very persuasive look.

  "Yes, sir," Clint said quietly, looking sad to be leaving the puppy behind but finally all the Avengers were out. Steve looked up at Fury who just passed him over to Coulson.

  "Keep an eye on his Star Spangled butt," Fury grumbled and left the two alone. Steve then looked up to Coulson who had followed Fury with his eyes out the door and then looked down at him with a smile. Steve had hardly ever seen Coulson smile like this before but it was almost comforting.

  "I'm sure you don't want to go get tested on again, do you?" Coulson asked as he looked around for something and Steve shook his head as he whimpered and leaned against Coulson's larger chest, "Well these papers will tell Fury that you went to get tested but they might just end up in a fire, but I know nothing of this and I was sure that they had gotten to Fury's desk," Coulson told him and Steve began to smile as he figured out what Coulson was looking for.

                Steve peeked out from the slit in the briefcase that he was now being carried in to see the same corridor that led out of the building. He felt safe with Coulson at the moment, his walk was brisk but smooth so Steve wasn't jostled around too much. He watched the hallway turn into the lobby area and finally to the garage where Coulson caught up with the Avengers.

  "I have some official Avenger's business in this briefcase, I was instructed to hand this personally to you," Coulson said to them as he offered the case to Tony.

  "You know I don't like being handed things, especially business related Coulson so piss off," Tony folded his arms and turned away.

  "I'll take it!" Clint jumped forward but Natasha stopped him.

  "It's alright, I'll keep it safe," she gave a knowing look to the Agent as she took it with gentle care and instructed everyone to get into the limo. When everyone was in the limo and seated, Clint tried to take the case from her but she swiftly slapped his hand and gave him a look.

  "Wait," she hissed at him and he sighed.

  "So what's in there Tash?" Tony asked as he rubbed at the plate of his reactor. Natasha gave a small smile as she opened the case, Steve blinked heavily at the brighter light and finally smiled up to the woman.

  "Steve!" Clint jumped and gently picked him up. Steve squeaked but started to lick at Clint's hand in a sign of affection. Steve knew that if he were human, he definitely wouldn't be acting like this but attributed it to the puppy side of him coming out. He heard a cheer from the other two Avengers, sans Tony.

  "How did Coulson get you out Steve?" Bruce asked, Steve jumped back over to the case and stood in it while he gave a quiet bark.

  "Happy, redirect us to the closest pet shop," Natasha told the driver who nodded and took the next right turn.

  "Why are we going to a pet shop?" Tony asked, looking down at Steve and then back to Natasha.

  "Well if you haven't noticed Tony, but Steve's a puppy," Clint spoke for her, holding Steve close, "he needs puppy food and he needs toys and a brush and shampoo."

  "Whoa there Clint, I don't think he'll need that much, just the essentials to live on," Bruce adjusted his glasses and fixed his shirt.

  "Why not? Cap deserves the best!" Clint pouted at the man who sighed and then ignored him as Steve was crushed to Clint's chest.

  "Of course he does, but we're not even sure how long he'll be a puppy," Bruce looked back at him and Clint sighed as he looked down at Steve. Clint was silent until they got to the pet store and he jumped out with Steve still in his arm. Steve clung to his holder as Bruce sighed and got out after Clint and followed the archer.

  "Wait Clint, we need Tony's card first," Bruce stopped Clint; Steve felt Clint's excitement about holding the puppy. The buzz that his body gave off sparked an excitement in Steve and he started to feel an extra appendage start to move. Steve looked back to see a fluffy golden tail wagging and it made him feel quite happy.

  "Looks like someone is excited to go shopping," Clint grinned down at Steve who looked up and gave a small bark, letting Clint know that he was indeed happy. Steve continued being happy until he saw that Tony was getting out now and his tail stopped. Clint noticed and looked to Tony and then back to Steve and started walking into the store, instead of waiting for the other two.

  "Hmm, don't like Stark much huh? Don't worry, none of us do," Clint mused as he looked around and found what he was looking for. Steve wanted to answer that he didn't necessarily hate Tony, but more that he wanted to protect his team and Tony just didn't help Cap's mission.

  "Come on, let's go find you a collar," Clint brought Steve out of his thoughts and went for the isle he had been looking for. "Which one do you like?" Clint asked as he showed Steve the expansive rows of collars. Steve carefully looked at each, trying to distinguish colors but only to fail horribly. He could however see the blue collars and figured it'd probably match his fur color so he pointed to the one he thought would look good.

  "Ha, figure's you'd go for the blue one, it even matches your eyes! Hey, do dogs see in color?" Clint asked as he picked up the leather collar as Steve sighed knowing this was going to be difficult to communicate. He shook his head at first and then pointed to the collar as he nodded his head.

  "Uh, you can't see color?" Clint guessed but Steve sighed louder and nodded his head. "So you can see color?"

  _"Arg, why is this so hard to tell you!?"_ Steve growled and Clint gave a worried look.

  "Okay, sorry man, didn't mean to upset you, want me to put you down?" Clint was thoroughly confused as Steve tried to look panicked as he shook his head.

  "Okay, let's just go get you some tags," Clint turned to go to the kiosk until he was stopped by Bruce and Tony.

  "Oh, you already got the collar?" Bruce asked, looking at the leather in Clint's hands.

  "Yeah, we were just going to go get the tags, what should they say?" Clint asked, hefting Steve up so he could sort of be included in the conversation.

  "How about Captain Douche Bag?" Tony grumbled as he folded his arms and looked away from them as if he didn't want to be with them. Steve didn't say anything but tried to glare a hole through Tony's head.

  "Tony…" Bruce sighed and just gave him a look, the words didn't need to be said and Tony ignored the look anyway. Steve huffed and looked up to Clint who was also glaring at Tony.

  "How about just Captain? That's a good dog's name right?" Clint asked Bruce, now ignoring Tony.

  "Captain sounds good," Bruce nodded as Steve also nodded with a doggish smile. Clint nodded along with them and finally went over to the kiosk machine to print the tags. "You want me to hold him for a while?" Bruce asked and Clint wordlessly handed Steve over to him as he typed on the kiosk.

  "How are you holding up?" Bruce asked Steve quietly as he took him around the store looking for a few supplies.

  _"Bad…"_   Steve grumbled and Bruce nodded; understanding the whine from him.

  "I'm sorry this happened to you," Bruce continued as he picked up a leash and then two bowls for food and water. Steve looked up and questioned Bruce who understood the question. "I'm sure you don't feel very useful in this form…" Bruce answered as he sighed and went to get a small cart to put the products in. Steve whimpered a little, he realized just how useless he was going to be if there was a mission or a fight.

  "Way to make him feel worse Bruce," Clint came over to them with the tags; Tony tagging along behind. Bruce didn't say anything but his face read that he did feel bad and wished he could take the comment back.

  "Can we just get back to the mansion? I think I need to replace my reactor," Tony started to tap at the glass casing under his shirt. Steve scrambled to try and get a look at Tony but Bruce's hold was a little too tight.

  "Tony, don't suppose you want to hold Steve?" Bruce held the squirming puppy up, Tony gave an agitated face but took Steve from him anyway only to hold him haphazardly to his side. Steve got his paws to work and pressed against Tony's belt to try and push himself up to Tony's chest.

  "Cap, stop, seriously," Tony scolded him but Steve growled and bit the nearest finger causing Tony to yelp and drop him. Steve grinned when he landed on all four paws and when Tony tried to reach down and pick him up again Steve jumped away and growled at him.

  "Fine, I don't want to hold you either," Tony glared, very much childlike as he stood back up to fold his arms.

  "Tony!" Clint accused.

  "Oh don't Tony me! He's the one that bit me!" Tony yelled back, gaining the attention of a few fellow shoppers. Clint scooped down to pick Steve back up who was shaking a little with the excitement of falling.

  "Well I'm sure he wouldn't have bitten you if you didn't do whatever it was that you did," Clint argued and held Steve protectively to his chest but Steve was happy because he was perfect eye level with Tony's arc reactor and could see it was fine.

  "I didn't do jack shit to him," Tony growled and stalked away, but not before he sneezed twice and some older woman blessed him as he walked by, not thanking her.

  "What a douche bag," Clint grumbled as they got up to the register to pay for the goods.

  "Clint, stop. He's just stressed out," Bruce sighed and started to empty the cart onto the counter with care.

  "Well don't worry Steve, he won't hold you ever again," Clint said in a baby voice as he hugged Steve to his face. As Steve admitted to himself that the jostling of his fur felt wonderful, he didn't like the squeezing that Clint was doing and yelped.

  "Clint, be careful with him; he's just a puppy," Bruce said without looking at the pair as he swiped Tony's card after the items were scanned.

  "I wonder if he's still got his super soldier healing," Clint mused as he looked down at a now scared Steve who was thinking about the possibility. Bruce finally looked up and then to Steve who whimpered towards him.

  "I need to start testing right away," Bruce mumbled as he grabbed the bags and ushered the two of them out of the store.

                Steve sat between Bruce and Clint on the ride back to the mansion, he looked up at Tony who was sitting next to Bruce; arms crossed on his chest as he looked out the window. Steve wondered what would make the billionaire so touchy and upset. Steve wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or what but he could have sworn he saw Tony's eyes tear up a bit as he stared out the window.

                Steve leaned his head against Bruce's leg and fell asleep until they arrived home where he was carried indoors by Clint. He was sat on the kitchen table while Natasha took the bag from Bruce and started to sift through it to see what they had bought.

  "I wish to watch the show with the one they call the Doctor and the deceiving blue box," Thor announced when he entered into the mansion.

  "Oh good idea Thor, I'll watch with you. Hey Bruce you want to come?" Clint grabbed a box of Lucky Charms to snack on as he went for the living room.

  "No, I need to start working on Steve," Bruce looked to the puppy who had his ears back and head lowered. "I don't need you physically right now, I know you're tired and needs some rest," Bruce nodded to him as he recognized the sag of Steve's eyes.

  "Come on Steve, you can come watch with us!" Clint grabbed up Steve who yelped again at the sudden flight of his body. He did however get a good look of Tony who looked a bit mournful if Steve's eyes were working properly and he sorely wanted to ask about it. Tony followed Clint to the living room where Thor was already trying to work the TV.

                Steve let his body go limp as he was jostled around for a little while until everyone was settled and he was laying on Clint's lap; stretched out. He was happy that Tony was sitting beside him and eventually in the middle of an episode, got up and moved cautiously to Tony's lap. Tony looked down on him and screwed his face as he tried to swat Steve away. Steve tried to pout up to Tony when he dodged the stray hand.

  "No Steve," Tony mumbled tiredly as he tried again and was again pushed away. Steve huffed and finally squeezed between Clint and Tony's legs and settled with his head on Tony's leg who turned his head to sneeze and sniffle. Steve looked up to see if Tony was okay, Tony rubbed at his nose and just went back to watching Doctor Who.

                Two episodes later found the group of men falling asleep until Clint and Thor knocked out; leaving Tony and Steve nodding off. Steve had pulled himself up more on Tony's lap during the last episode and was working on worming his way fully onto the lap before him. He knew that Tony had noticed but the genius had done nothing other than sneeze a few times.

  "I think you're allergic to dogs Tony," Bruce came up behind their couch; cleaning his glasses.

  "I am not," Tony said tiredly and childishly. Bruce leaned over and pulled Tony's eyelid up to reveal the reddened eyes. Steve looked up and saw the red in Tony's eyes as he brought up his hand to wipe the water from his eyes. Steve immediately pulled away from Tony and suddenly fell off the couch to land with a yip from him.

  "Steve, it's not your fault, he'll just need to take some medicine," Bruce came around the couch to pick up the puppy and face Tony who looked like death from this angle.

  _"I'm so sorry Tony!"_ Steve whimpered and coiled in to Bruce's hold.

  "I don't need medicine, I'm Tony Fucking—"

  "Stark, yeah I know Tony," Bruce cut him off and Tony looked up at him with an almost awed look. Not many people cut him off like that all the time and Steve could see the look of respect on Tony's face as he looked up at Bruce. "Regardless Tony, you are human and since it doesn't look like Steve will be turning back any time soon, you're going to need to take some allergy meds. Jarvis please send out to get some for Mr. Stark," Bruce started to walk away.

  "Noted Mister Banner," Jarvis replied.

  "Hey, where are you going?" Tony looked over the couch to watch the two move away from him.

  "To run some tests, Tony go get some sleep, you've been up too long," Bruce told him before him and Steve went down to his lab. Steve watched Bruce sleepily as he rummaged around the lab looking for equipment before he started.

  "I find it intriguing that even in this form, you've kept your blue eyes," Bruce chuckled and Steve looked up at him, Bruce came back over with a small mirror to show him. Steve really liked the contrast of his crystal blue eyes and golden fur; he even had a small patch of brown surrounding his nose and up his muzzle to stop around his eyes. He admired his floppy, dark ears and wondered if he was actually a full Labrador or not. He had to admit that he did look really cute as a puppy but he already missed his old body.

  "I'm going to give you a sleeping agent to help you sleep while I perform some tests. They will be non-evasive so don't worry about that, you need some sleep as well anyway," Bruce looked fondly over to him and Steve huffed but still smiled tiredly. "Alright, are you ready?" was the last thing Steve heard before sleep overtook him.

                He dreamed, more than he had in a long time. There were days before the serum, when he was going to art school and he was happy. Steve dreamed of the girl that used to be in his class; he'd liked her at the time but knew he could never have her. Good guy's always finished last and he knew this was no exception. His dreams raged on but they were all good, there were no nightmares daunting him and tearing at his heart. When he woke, he had never felt better in his life.

  "Good morning," Bruce smiled fondly again and Steve was happy to see that smile as he wagged his tail.

  _"How long was I asleep?"_ Steve asked as he crooked his head hoping that Bruce would understand as he yawned.

  "So the tests were successful and insightful, you were asleep a total of five hours and I'm sure you're feeling wonderful now. It looked like you were having some nice dreams there," Bruce was cleaning up, there were vials and tubes everywhere as Steve looked around. He barked happily in answer to Bruce's statement.

  "Well there are no scientific explanations as to why you've turned into a dog," Bruce started as he leaned against a table across from Steve. Steve moved his ears back at the news and his eyes grew wide. "I'm fairly certain that Loki may be able to help us though…" Bruce said carefully and Steve suddenly lost all hope in everything.

  "Hey, hey, no don't do that," Bruce came forward to comfort his teammate. Steve cuddled into Bruce's embrace.

  "I told you it was Loki's fault," Tony said angrily from the corner of the room behind Steve.

  "Tony, you can't just go blaming people like that, Loki's done some awful things in the past but you can't automatically assume that it was him," Bruce said calmly but Steve heard the anger in his tone as Tony came forward.

  "I can blame whoever I damn well please," Tony growled, Bruce was about to retort when Steve piped up an barked loudly. "What Steve?" Tony angrily answered. Steve cowered at the piercing look but tried to tell them anyway.

  _"Can someone take me outside? I…I really have to go…"_ Steve whimpered as he danced around the table in hopes to convey his need. He watched the two men stare at him and try to decipher exactly what he was trying to say until Bruce figured it out.

  "Out, he needs to go out!" Steve found himself swept off the table when Bruce spoke. He had to close his eyes as the wind came at him as Bruce nearly ran to get them outside. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the side door open and a cool breeze hit him. "Go ahead Steve, I'll just be inside. When you're done just bark or scratch at the door or something," Bruce let him down as Steve opened his eyes. Steve looked up to Bruce and tried to give his best smile before he waited for the scientist to leave him.

                Steve looked around the outdoors, almost forgetting his urgent need when he saw and smelled how fresh the grass was. But he looked to his left to see inviting shrubs and he trotted over without hesitation.

 _"Okay, I can do this…I just…lift my leg right?"_ Steve asked himself as he looked up at the large shrub before him. He looked around to see if anyone was there before lifting a leg and finally released his full bladder onto the lawn. He'd never felt more relieved in his life than at that moment, he felt warm and fuzzy, he realized that it was just his fur bristling up to bring in the warmth of the sun. When he was finished he backed away and took a deep breath of the freshly cut lawn. He suddenly found himself rolling in the greenery and his tail was wagging. Something in him just felt so free that he couldn't help bounding through the lawn and doing flips and rolls in the grass.

  "Are you done Steve? Oh," Bruce peeked out the door and smiled when he saw Steve on his back, all four paws up in the air and his tail going a mile a minute. "Tony!" Bruce yelled back into the mansion.

  "What?" the irritated reply came from deep within the mansion.

  "Get up here and watch Steve for me would you? I need to finish these test results and he needs someone to watch him," Bruce ordered to the genius. Steve wasn't even paying attention to the words being said as he stalked a butterfly that was stretching its wings out on a blade of grass. One paw forward as Steve intently watched the insect gently flutter its wings, another paw forward and a pounce! Steve opened his paws in search for the captive butterfly but only found the beautiful insect flying away and he pouted.

                He watched as grasshoppers hopped around and hopped after them in hopes to get one, he wasn't sure what he'd do if he did get one but it was fun all the same. He stopped when he heard a chuckle from the patio and looked up to see Tony sitting in one of the lawn chairs, watching him. Steve became quite self-conscious and stopped chasing the bugs. He sighed and just laid down on the grass, facing away from Tony so he didn't have to look at him, he liked Tony but he couldn't get over the fact of how reckless and disobedient he was.

  "You alright over there Cap?" came the voice again and Steve just huffed. He sat up anyway and looked over his shoulder; Tony was leaning forward with his elbows against his knees. Steve rolled off his fat puppy tummy and to his leg's to give one last large sniff to the wind, it smelled wonderful and so exhilarating at the same time.

  _"Are you alright Tony?"_ Steve asked as he came up to the multi billionaire and suddenly could smell the sorrow that came off him. Steve didn't know why he was so sad but he kind of felt bad that he didn't notice before; even in his human form he was very good at sensing people's emotions. But he figured it was because he hadn't really been giving Tony the attention he deserved, he had been too caught up in the notion that Tony was a reckless liability to the team.

  "I don't like the way you're looking at me," Tony cocked his eyebrow and sat up as Steve came forward, "you look concerned and it's never good when you're concerned," he grumbled, tearing his eye's away from the puppy but that was difficult to do when he was so damn cute.

  _"What's wrong?"_ Steve ignored Tony's rambling and went up to stand on his back leg's with his front paws on Tony's legs. He didn't even reach to Tony's knees and it gave him a weird feeling of insecurity, everything was so much bigger than he was, Tony was so much bigger than he was. It made him dizzy thinking about all of it.

  "Don't worry about me Cap, it never ends well when you do, you know that. Go play, I won't stay out long," Tony sat back in the chair completely.

  _"I will find out what is wrong Tony, mark my words,"_ Steve grumbled as he let go of Tony and just sat between the billionaire's feet and leaned against the leg; he was already feeling hungry. _"I'm hungry,"_ Steve actually whined and rubbed against the leg in hopes to convey his feelings.

  "You know I have no idea what you're trying to say, right Cap?" Tony answered and Steve sighed.

  _"Yes…I know,"_ now Steve was feeling sad; it annoyed him how contagious this feeling was. He instead tried to think about how a dog would normally portray that he was hungry, it was going to be difficult since he was still a puppy but he got up and stumbled over to the door and started to scratch on it and whine, it caught Tony's attention.

  "Thought you wanted to play," Tony was slightly confused but he got up nonetheless and opened the door. Steve quickly tried to hop up the step but it was too tall for him and he fell backwards, he felt his heart jump when he was picked up by rough, callused hands and placed inside. Steve looked up at Tony and barked and moved towards the kitchen where he assumed his food bowl was, he looked back to see that Tony wasn't following. He ran back, nearly tripping over his huge paws to grab at Tony's pant leg and pull.

  "Hey, hey! Don’t rip the pants!” he quipped first but then noticed Steve’s look, “follow?" he asked, kind of quizzical and Steve really didn't see how it was so difficult to convey his wants. But Steve nodded all the same and Tony started to follow and Steve ran back towards the kitchen, sliding around the corner and into the kitchen to his food bowl that was just being placed down by Natasha. "Oh, I think he's hungry."

  "Congratulations Captain Obvious," Natasha looked at Tony fondly as she grabbed the puppy chow from the table and filled the bowl half way with the recommended amount. Steve looked at it and sniffed, it smelt awful…at least at first it did. He sniffed again and this time it actually sort of resembled what he thought food should smell like, he cautiously moved forward to lick up a piece of kibble and crunch down on it. After getting passed the initial shock of dry food, Steve found the taste to be rather appealing and demolished the rest of the food. Natasha offered a quarter can of wet food to him of which he happily slopped up and then drank only half of his water, he was feeling contently stuffed.

  "How are you?" he heard Natasha ask Tony softly, Steve turned and sat where he was, watching the way Tony sat there at the table and sipped coffee that she had prepared for him. He looked tired and his eyes still a little red from earlier but seemingly getting better. Why he'd never noticed the horrible bags under Tony's eyes was beyond him, perhaps it was the different height's that made the difference.

  "Could be better," he grumbled against his coffee and closed his eyes as he took a long sip. Steve watched as Tony's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. It was in that moment that Clint came in, instantly smiling at Steve. Steve wasn't sure what was happening but the next thing he knew it seemed like he was flying, he realized after he yelled that Clint was just picking him up.

  "Be careful with him Barton," Natasha ticked at him and Clint pouted, hugging Steve to his chest. Steve just went limp again as he looked down at the pair at the table, silently begging them to take him away, Clint was being just a little more rough that he wanted.

  "Hey Cap, I'm not being too rough, am I? You can handle it right?" Clint asked as he walked around Tony towards the sink area but Steve whined and squirmed, trying to get out of the hold. There was just something about being held knowing that he was really a full grown man. "Whoa, okay, okay," Clint tried to not drop him, which Steve was thankful about but he wasn't thankful being passed off to Tony who just sort of looked at him and didn't know what to do. At least until Tony's face scrunched up like he smelled something bad.

  "Holy shit Steve, I think you need a bath," Tony handed him off to Natasha who sort of gave Steve a questioning look.

  _"How? I just turned into a puppy? There's no way I need a bath already!"_ Steve exclaimed, struggling to get upright in Natasha's hold.

  "I vote Tony does it," Clint pointed to him.

  "Why me?"

  "Steve likes you best."

  "I seriously doubt that."

  "Boy's!" Natasha interrupted them; all three looked at her with respected. "I will give him a bath, besides I need to talk to him," she nodded and they all just nodded back, letting her do as she will. Steve stayed quiet in her hold as she walked them up to Thor's room and knocked on the door, the pair waited until Thor opened his door; smiling.

  "Hello friends!" he greeted them and beckoned them in.

  "Thor I need you to translate for me, can you?" she spoke quickly to him as she sat down on his couch.

  "Of course," he smiled and nodded to her as he too sat down on the couch.

  "Steve, I'm going to explain something and I want you to listen carefully, alright?" she asked as she sat him down on the coffee table in front of them. He laid down and nodded, trying to get back into his Captain America mode but it was hard when so many things were racing across his brain. "I know you and Tony have not been the best of friends but I'm not sure if you realized that just a month ago him and Pepper broke up," she started, the mention of Pepper caught his attention and he looked up at her with his big blue eyes.

  _"I didn't realize,"_ Steve said ashamed of himself as Thor translated. He realized now that Tony had been so reckless because he was hurting, the sadness he'd seen in him all made sense now.

  "I know you want what's best for your team and I know he frustrates you, but you need to listen. He's fragile, albeit stupid, but he's still human and needs the company of a friend," she looked down on him fondly, he could feel the love emanate off her for him and it excited him.

  _"But why me? Why not Rhodes or Thor or…someone else?"_ Steve questioned, his mind still racing. Battle tactics ran through, procedures were brought up and then he noticed the lady bug circling the light, all until he heard Natasha sigh.

  "For all your reputation Cap, you can be pretty stupid sometimes," she gave a small chuckle and he gave a questioning head tilt. "Steve, you are a dog, man's best friend," she explained and he huffed.

  _"Not his best friend,"_ he glowered at the floor.

  "You haven't tried."

  _"I have too, he's the one who pushes me away and does reckless things, which I have to save him from!"_ Steve growled, still staring at that one spot on the floor.

  "He does it for the attention Steve; you should realize that by now. It's all about the attention for Tony Stark and now since he doesn't have it from Pepper; he needs someone else to shower him with affections. If you don't step up to the mission Rogers then I will have to take extreme measures," she said firmly.

  _"I will not 'shower' Tony Stark with affections that's just not right and queer—"_ Steve stopped right in his tracks as his eyes snapped right back to Natasha who now looked like a stern, scary mother. She dropped the gaze before she sighed, realizing what she was going to have to do.

  "Steve…times have changed and I know this is difficult for you, two men can be in love now, it's no longer illegal," she said to him softly.

  _"It's not right,"_ Steve cried quietly, everything he'd ever been taught was now simply being tossed out the window; even his morals had to change and it hurt him.

  "I'll leave you the documents to read tonight—"

  _"Wait…I mean, I can't really focus right now, my brain is all in a jumble and I can barely tell up from down like this—would somebody get that ladybug?!"_ Steve used all his energy to jump up, forgetting he was only a puppy and couldn't jump high but he stared at that bug and growled at it with all the fierceness he could muster. Thor stood up and caught the poor bug and went to the window to release it.

  "Steve, I know this is going to be difficult and I'm not trying to tell you to be in love with him. All he needs is a friend, I'll try to keep him from doing anything stupid in the meantime but you need to help him through this—and stop biting him," she folded her arms as he laid his ears back and looked away from her.

                Soon Steve took a bath, Natasha would watch over him to make sure he didn't drown or anything while he played in the warm water. They had negotiated that he didn't need a full bath but just to get the stains out of his coat, he'd just wade in the water. He eventually wore himself out to the point of exhaustion and barely felt Natasha drying him off with some towels. He woke just slightly when he was handed off to someone else, still bundled in towels and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The First Few Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to adjust to his new life, Tony is't helping him all that much even though he's trying.

                It was dark when Steve awoke but he could make out the sleeping figure underneath him and some objects on the coffee table. He realized that they were in the living room on the biggest couch; Bruce was sleeping peacefully under him and he then noticed that the TV was on but there was no sound. Steve picked up his head more to see that Tony was on the loveseat, mostly asleep.

  _"Tony?"_ Steve crawled his way out of the towels, trying not to wake Bruce who was snoring quite loudly. _"Tony?"_ Steve called again, a little louder. It looked like Tony had eaten an entire bowl of popcorn himself, which wasn't unusual but the more Steve looked the more he noticed the tearstains on his cheeks. Steve's raised tail was lowered immediately when he could feel the strong emotion of depression from Tony.

  _"Tony? Are you alright?"_ Steve approached with caution until he was close enough to smell that Tony desperately needed a shower. Tony was laying on his back, one arm was hanging off the couch. Steve sighed and looked up at the sleeping figure and thought about what Natasha had said, the tearstains on his cheeks only made him what to make things better between them. Instead of thinking about what would happen in the morning Steve used the hanging hand as a ramp and pulled himself up onto the couch and gently curled up on Tony's stomach.

  _"Night Tony,"_ Steve sighed and tried to fall asleep, just before he did fall asleep Tony grabbed him, brought him up to his chest and turned in towards the inside of the couch. Steve squeaked at all the sudden movement and realized he was being held like a teddy bear. Once he moved a bit so he wasn't choking he settled down and fell asleep with the warmth of the larger figure behind him.

                It felt like ages the next time Steve woke up. He yawned and went to stretch out but realized that he was still restricted by Tony's arms.

  _"I swear if he doesn't take a shower today I'm going to vomit on him,"_ Steve growled to himself as he struggled to move again which only prompted Tony to squeeze him more.

  _"Tony!"_ Steve tried to look up into his face to see if he could wake his sleeping captor. He kicked and pushed away from him with all his might but to no avail. Steve looked up to Tony's bandaged hand and sighed, he knew he shouldn't bite him again but he was desperately getting hungry as he felt his stomach twist and turn. Then Tony started to mumble in his sleep.

  "Pep…close the light…would you? Pepper? No, no…please…please don't leave," Steve watched Tony's face go from content to scrunched up as he dreamed about the breakup. Steve felt horrible that he hadn't noticed these signs before; after all he knew all too well what it felt like to be alone and lose the one you love.

  _"Tony…please wake up,"_ Steve quietly nosed at the bandaged hand.

 "Pepper! I swear!" Tony suddenly convulsed and squeeze Steve to his chest, bending Steve's paw in the wrong way. Everyone in the house heard the puppy scream. Tony jolted awake at the terrifying sound, sitting up to look around.

  "Steve?!" Tony looked around, he knew Cap had been there and was wondering why the hell he'd screamed so loudly, he thought maybe it was because of his nightmare and the puppy was trying to wake him from it.

  "Tony? Steve?" Clint and Natasha raced around the corner to the living room to find a confused Stark and a Bruce that was just now waking up.

  "Did I miss something?" Bruce asked looking up at everyone, sleepily. Thor came rushing around the room, hammer in hand.

  "The good Captain screamed and I will vanquish his enemies! Show yourself!" Thor yelled out.

                Steve huddled under the couch; his whole leg burned and hurt him so much. He tried to keep as quiet as he could as everyone started to look for him. He regretted ever trying to help Tony and he vowed to never jump up on a sleeping person again. Suddenly Tony's face appeared as the flap of the couch was pulled up. Steve jumped and tried to run away from the terrifying face. At this point Steve no longer had higher thinking but was running purely on puppy instincts.

  "Steve, no come back! What's wrong?" Tony asked, he then reached under the couch and tried to grab at the scared puppy. Steve jumped back and ran out from under the couch but tripped over his foot which wasn't working anymore. He cried out in pain and his vision went blurry as he felt a hand wrap around him.

  "Steve, Steve it's okay, no one is going to hurt you, hey, calm down it's okay," Bruce's calm voice washed over Steve and he looked up at his holder.

  "Bruce is he alright?" Clint asked quickly and Tony went to go look but the crowding freaked Steve out again and he squirmed until Bruce backed away from them and turned around so Steve could only see him.

  "Guys stop, you're scaring him," Natasha pulled them back, "Bruce, how bad is it?" Steve quieted himself and took a deep breath, he realized even though this situation was bad, it was silly for him to be freaking out like he was.

  _"I can do this, I can do this,"_ Steve said to himself, he looked down at his injured leg and whimpered as he pushed his head into Bruce's warm hand.

  "I think his leg is fractured, he must have been stuck somewhere," Bruce carefully turned around to them, trying to keep Steve shielded from them but gave up when Steve peeked over the hand to look at them with sad eyes. Steve took a deep breath and looked up to Tony trying to ignore the pain, the genius was looking away from them, he looked sad.

  _"Tony, it wasn't your fault,"_ Steve said quietly.

  "Captain says that it was not your fault Tony," Thor translated quickly, Tony looked up and his expression turned possessive and angry.

  "It's always my damn fault, why the fuck wouldn't it be?! I was holding him and I—" Tony stopped, there was a wetness gathering at the corners. And like the diva he was he turned away and walked out of the room, heading for the safety of his workshop.

  "Well he was of no help," Clint sighed.

  _Barton!"_ Steve growled menacingly at Clint who quickly shut his mouth.

  "Bruce can you fix him?" Natasha asked and Bruce looked down at the puppy and the now swollen leg.

  "He needs a vet, I'm not practiced enough for animals to set a bone," Bruce sighed and Natasha nodded.

  "Alright let's go," Natasha pulled whoever wanted to go along which just happened to be all four of them.

                Steve shook nervously the whole way to the vets, licking his leg to hopefully take down the heat that was coming off of it. At the vets they gave him some medicine which knocked him unconscious as they set the broken bone. When Steve woke up he was back home and feeling very good, everything above him was spinning but what was beneath him was solid and cool to the touch.

  _"Home am I leave foot vet hungry car?"_ Steve slurred his words as he tried to open his eyes but found they were very heavy.

  "Hey Steve, how you doing?" a voice washed over him and he tried to smile it felt more like he was just baring his teeth at whoever was talking to him. Steve heard a laugh as he felt his body twitch and tried again to open his eyes.

  _"Feel dizzy,"_ Steve closed his mouth and found his mouth felt very dry, he tried to make himself salivate.

  "Steve, you're drooling, oh look at him he's adorable!" someone laughed and Steve sneezed at something tickling his nose.

  _"Home?"_ Steve asked again, his head was feeling a little clearer as he felt the fog from the meds start to wash away. _"Hungry…"_ Steve whined. He could feel his stomach twist and turn with loud hunger; he hoped someone could hear it. Instead he just fell asleep again, assumingly drooling on whatever he was laying on.

                It was cold when Steve did wake again, and very late seemingly. He felt different and his head was still fogged, he didn't know where he was. He opened his blue eyes and bounced backwards off the couch in fright when he thought he saw a face staring at him. Steve could barely tell up or down and didn't even know if was actually a face or not now as he staggered towards the only light which was coming from the kitchen.

                Steve couldn't remember how to use his legs and kept falling down to his face, his butt and side. He could smell food and remembered that he was starving. His world spun and swirled but he could make out the table, refrigerator and door. As he stumbled towards the place next to the refrigerator where his bowls should be, he heard a voice and it warmed his insides as he looked up at Tony.

  "You're supposed to be asleep," Tony told him quietly as he sat at the table to finish off the left over pizza.

  _"Hi,"_ Steve said quietly as he tried to make his way to Tony but found himself face first into the floor, he stayed there when he heard Tony chuckle lightly. _"Can't…do this…food?"_ Steve breathed but was sad in the fact that he knew Tony couldn't understand him.

  "I'm…I'm sorry about your leg," Tony looked genuinely depressed about it and it made Steve feel all fuzzy inside again.

  _"I'm sorry about you and Pepper,"_ Steve had difficulty saying as he lazily blinked up to Tony. Tony sighed and stood up to go down to his workshop but Steve was still hungry and he wasn't going to wait another five hours to get food. He jumped up and grabbed a hold onto Tony's pants and growled.

  "Steve, stop it," Tony tried to gently push him away but to no avail, Steve held fast until Tony looked down at him to see what was wrong. The fog was moving away from his eyes and he could see just how tired Tony was looking.

  _"Food!"_ Steve yipped and opened his mouth in hopes to convey his hunger. Tony's eyebrow raised up and Steve knew the message wasn't conveying. Steve let go of Tony completely and toppled over to where he saw his food bowl and picked it up to show Tony.

  "Oh," Tony realized, "food?" he asked and Steve put the bowl down to yip and wag his tail. He watched Tony look around and finally found the food in the corner, Steve had never felt so happy as when he was able to dig his nose right into the food bowl and eat. The taste wasn't so great but it was the fact that his tummy was getting filled and this was just a monumental moment in his puppy life.

  _"Tony?"_ Steve looked up after he was finished demolishing his food. The kitchen was quiet yet again and Steve's tail dropped as he realized that Tony left him. He sat down and looked around the kitchen, the table looked huge and menacing. Steve knew that Tony had retreated to his lab and he figured he shouldn't bother him, at least not at this hour.

                Steve whimpered to himself not wanting to be left alone, especially when he couldn't even walk straight or control his body properly. He couldn't help the feeling of abandonment that washed over him and he started to cry and whine for someone to come back to him. He knew it was puppy-ish but he couldn't help it and the impending feeling that his bladder was going to burst. Well, that feeling didn't last long as he started to urinate on the floor involuntarily and that's when he really started to cry in earnest feeling extremely embarrassed as he shook like a Chihuahua. He at least had the decency to pick up his casted paw so it didn't soak up any urine but by doing that he lost balance and toppled over, thankfully out of his little puddle mess.

  "Goddamn it Steve, I can't leave you for—oh!" Tony came back up the stairs but halted when he saw the mess. Steve quickly rolled away from Tony and threw his good paw over his eyes as he curled up to cry, ashamed and hurt. "Hey Steve, hey, it's alright Cap. It happens to the best of us," Tony said gently, Steve still didn't look up as he heard Tony bustle about assumingly getting some paper towels to clean up his mess. He could feel the swipes of the towel when it accidentally caught on his fur and moved away but soon he couldn't smell the intense smell of his own urine and it was only then he heard Tony sigh.

  "Hey…you alright?" Tony asked, kneeling to pet Steve's fur which stood on ends happily at the good feeling. Steve uncovered his face and peeked over his shoulder at Tony who looked exhausted but he smiled at the puppy. "Come'ere," Tony picked him up carefully and brought him back into the living room and gently set him down on the couch, pulling the blanket around him. "There, is that better?"

  _"It'd be better if someone stayed with me,"_ Steve sighed as he laid his head down knowing that Tony wouldn't stay with him even if he wanted to.

  "No idea what you said but, good night," Tony shrugged and waved him night as he went back towards the stairs to his workshop. Steve sighed before he fell asleep for another few hours.

 

  "Steve!" someone said loudly, startling Steve into alertness.

  _"Where's the trouble?!"_ Steve jumped up until he realized he was still a puppy, his ears and tail dropped.

  "Morning Steve, how are you feeling?" Bruce asked as he came down to put a small scoop of food in Steve's bowl. Steve plopped down from the couch and made his way over to the bowl to just sit there to look at it and then back up to Bruce who looked very tired as he pushed his glasses up his nose again.

  _"I'm…I'm okay,"_ he sighed and leaned down to lick up two pieces of kibble to munch on.

  "What's up? Is it just about being a puppy?" Bruce asked as he rummaged in the cabinet for some cereal.

 _"No I—"_ Steve stopped realizing he was more sad that Tony had left him, _"I'll be okay,"_ he looked up at Bruce who had sat at the table and started to munch away.

  "So I've done some research on what breed you most likely are because you are definitely not full Golden Labrador," Bruce started to pour his cereal and talk. Steve cocked his head at the question knowing it was the easiest way to convey his words. "Looks like you might be half Leonberger which is a very interesting breed; I was researching it last night. It's one of the giant dogs like a Great Dane, only you'll have much shaggier fur. That black patch on your face is probably going to fill in some more and your ears will most likely turn more black as well. But you'll probably keep the structure of a Lab, just slightly larger with a slimmer face than the Leonberger. It's a beautiful breed; you should be honored with a mix like that!" Bruce smiled at him as he poured the milk and sat down at the table.

  _"Well at least I can still protect people if I grow up,"_ Steve said bitterly and Bruce stopped to look at him.

  "I wonder if Jarvis could decipher your barks…" Bruce thought aloud. Steve perked up his ears a little bit to show his interest. "Come here, Jarvis, would you be up for it?" Bruce asked as Steve made his way sleepily to his feet.

  "Certainly," Jarvis replied. Steve squeaked when he was swiftly picked up and placed on the table. Steve's manners kicked in and he jumped down to the chair so as not to dirty the table, very mindful of his still aching paw. Bruce chuckled at him as he pressed his glasses up further and pulled the chair out so he could see the golden puppy.

  "Well I guess we'll start with yes, so go on," Bruce took a bite of his cereal as Steve replied.

  _"Yes!"_ Steve yipped and a hologram appeared in front of Bruce, it was the partial results from his bark. Bruce looked at it as he continued to eat.

  "Say it again but this time angry or mad," Bruce said as he poked at the hologram and moved things around as Steve happily obliged. Through a few more emotions Bruce sat back and looked at the results, no longer interested in his food.

  _"What is it?"_ Steve asked as he looked at the results, he couldn't figure out what they meant though.

  "Jarvis, can you extract the emotions?" Bruce asked as he poked at a few more things.

  "Of course," he replied and the screen changed and all the little lines finally matched up, the joy on Bruce's face immediately transferred to Steve as he stood up and started to furiously wag his tail with the positive results.

  "Oh this is wonderful! This is—this is amazing!" Bruce quickly started to blab as a keyboard popped up and he began typing furiously. For the next hour Bruce and Steve worked on translating his puppy barks until Jarvis had a basic understanding of the new language.

  "What's going on up here and what's with all the barking Cap?" Tony entered the kitchen holding his empty coffee cup.

  "We are deciphering Steve's barks! Jarvis can read the language and repeat it back to us!" Bruce said excitingly and Tony just kind of stared at them.

  "Why would we need that? Isn't he going to change back soon anyway?" Tony scrunched his face as he moved to the coffee pot for fresh coffee. Bruce stayed silent for a moment as he watched Steve's mood change and they looked at each other.

  _"Am I?"_ Steve asked, Jarvis translated through the earpiece in Bruce's ear.

  "I…I don't know Steve, I need to run some more tests to be certain," Bruce's voice dropped as he looked down to his forgotten cereal. Steve sat there and let the information soak in, if he could cry he would certainly feel the tears welling up at that moment. He slipped off the chair and sauntered over to the door to go up to his room, he wasn't really in the mood for company at that point. That was, until someone came by and scooped him up.

  "Uh-uh, I don't think so, you're coming with me," Tony held him close and he looked up to see they were heading to Tony's workshop.

  _"But I just want to go up to sleep…"_ Steve pouted but leaned against Tony's chest, relishing in the warmth he was giving off. Tony had an earpiece in now as well which helped to hear Jarvis’s translations of the barks.

  "God Steve, who do you think I am to not let a puppy sleep?" Tony replied as they descended the stairs.

  _"It's going to be a while before I get used to talking to people like this again,"_ Steve let himself hang over Tony's hand.

  "I'm going to assume that Jarvis meant talk or talking and not what he just said to me," Tony snickered and Steve picked his head up to look at Tony worriedly. Steve was then plopped onto one of Tony's various workshop tables. "Stay."

  _"But Tony, dogs aren’t supposed to be—"_ Steve started.

  "Stay," Tony said more firmly when he saw Steve trying to get off the table. Steve sat down, his ears hung back to show his discomfort. Tony went to grab something and finally came back to sit down in his chair. "The other one looked like shit so I wanted to make a new one for you," he said and if Steve wasn't hearing things he would have said Tony sounded almost shy. Tony held up the small metal object to show him. It was a small round shield, not just a shield but in fact Steve's shield, at the sight Steve couldn't help but start to wag his tail. He realized then that it was his new dog tag.

  "So what do you want it to say?" Tony asked, smiling at him.

  _"Oh umm, I guess whatever is on this tag!"_ Steve exclaimed and smiled back at Tony. Steve sat there and watched Tony as he engraved the tiny piece of metal with his goggles on. Steve had never watched Tony work before, there was something enticing about the way the light from the engraver lit up his face and muscles. Steve was pretty much engrossed with staring at Tony that he didn't realize when the engraver had stopped and Tony was now looking back at him.

  "You alright there Cap?" Tony asked, moving his goggles out of the way and lifting an eyebrow.

  _"Oh! Yes! I am, sorry I was just thinking,"_ Steve quickly replied, trying to give a grin.

  "Right, come'ere," Tony beckoned him and Steve happily obliged as he sat in front of Tony and let him change out the dog tags. "There, much better," Tony smiled at him and Steve just couldn't help the excessive wag of his tail. “This one has a tracking device in it in case you decide to wander off and I’ve installed a microchip so Jarvis can help translate even when we’re out of the house,” he explained.

  _"Thank you!"_   Steve yipped and Tony grinned.

  "Alright, off with you, I've got work to do," Tony placed him on the ground, Steve's waging tail slowed when he looked up to see that Tony was just going to ignore him again. Steve whined to try to get back up there; he was craving the attention from the genius. "Go play with Dummy or something, Fury is going to kill me if I don't get this—oh," Tony stopped his sentence when he realized that he was talking to Steve and it was more like Steve was going to kill him for not getting his work done. Steve sighed anyway and shook his head.

                Tony pulled the hologram screen up and started to type in formulas to complete some of the models he had been working on the last week. It wasn't long before the breakup started to play through his head again and he sighed knowing he wasn't going to get much work done. Instead he looked to his left to see Steve sniffing at Dummy's base. Tony sat back to watch what was going to happen.

                Steve sniffed cautiously at the metallic base, he'd seen Dummy before but smelling him was a completely different story. The metallic and oily smell stung his nose and he sneezed unintentionally, thus scaring the robot into alertness. The suddenly jerk of movement from the robot scared Steve and he jumped backward, shortly after he heard a chuckle coming from behind him. He turned to glare at Tony, angry he would laugh at Steve's misfortune.

  _"Tony that's not—"_ Steve stopped when Dummy's "finger" poked him which scared him and he ran to hide behind Tony's chair.

  "Dummy," Tony scolded, "play nice." Dummy looked up at Tony and turned his head quizzically but eventually understood. Dummy looked down at Steve who was still hiding but watching carefully, Dummy turned and went to go rummage through some things.

  "You alright down there?" Tony asked lifting his foot to try and find where Steve was hiding at.

  _"I don't feel very safe in this body…"_ Steve replied as he came out from hiding to look up at Tony's lighthearted face.

  "I don't blame you. You go from being tiny to a huge ass—a very fine ass if I may say—super soldier back to being tiny. That's enough to screw with anyone," Tony looked back at his screen.

  _"Tony…"_ Steve chided him quietly as he felt the blush glow off him. Tony didn't have time to respond; Dummy had come back with a tennis ball in his hand and was baiting Steve. _"Oh come on, I'm still technically hum—ball!"_ Steve bolted after the ball when it was thrown across the room. Tony burst out laughing when Steve pounced on the ball. But in his run he put too much weight on his leg and it was starting to hurt again.

  _"No, please, I don't want to play right now,"_ Steve said after he gave the ball back to Tony who was still chuckling.

  "Well then, what do you want to do?" Tony asked after he put the ball in one of the drawers so Dummy would have a difficult time at getting to it.

  _"Sleep, like I wanted to do before you puppy-napped me,"_ Steve tried to glare but feared it didn't quite translate well.

  "Well there's a couch over there, you're more than welcome to use it." Steve looked over his shoulder to see the red couch; it had grease stains covering it along with a few others that looked questionable. There was a lone pillow and blanket just waiting for him but he didn't want to sleep alone.

  _"Will you sleep with me? I mean, just take a nap on the couch—err you…and me…"_ Steve felt the blush again as he struggled with his wording. Tony just looked down at him and chuckled lightly for a moment until he caught a glimpse of the cast and sighed.

  "I don't think I should, I'd rather not hurt you again. I don't like hurting my friends," Tony rubbed at his tired face and stopped when he felt one paw and one paw in a cast on his leg. He looked down to see Steve looking very happy and wagging his tail. "Is that your version of the puppy dog eyes because that doesn't quite make it…" Tony raised his eyebrow.

  _"No, you called me a friend,"_ Steve couldn't contain his joy.

  "Oh…yeah, so?"

  _"Tony, I lost my friends a long time ago…it hurts knowing they are all dead now and I can never see them again. I thought you hated me with the way you acted, with your words and…and I just thought that I would never have another…another friend,"_ Steve rubbed his head against the knee in front of him.

  "Steve, I never hated you, not one bit. Well that's kind of a lie; my father always loved you more than me, always comparing me to you so there was that bit of jealousy and hatred but that's long gone. You were my hero, still are technically. And I'm pretty sure that if you were human, I would not be saying these things…" Tony realized as he furrowed his brow and then shrugged. "But, I’m not going to put myself in the position where I can hurt you again,” he refused. Steve sighed and took his paws off the leg, he figured it was probably for the best anyway.

                Steve walked over to the couch, Dummy followed him; intrigued at the small dog. Steve tried to scare him off but it didn’t work out so well. He finally got to the couch and looked up at the menacing height of it, he pushed himself up on his hind legs to see if he could possibly jump up there. He determined that he’d never make it and likely hurt himself in the process if he tried. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted gently by Dummy and being placed onto the couch.

  _“Thanks,”_ Steve smiled at him.

  “You’re welcome Mr. Rogers,” Jarvis replied, Steve figured that Jarvis probably talked with him and told him to pick the puppy up, Steve was grateful either way. He sniffed the couch cautiously, Tony had definitely partaken in some devious actions on this couch but Steve was tired from all the work that morning. He went over to the small pillow and pulled it down from its leaning position on the arm. He climbed up onto it and curled himself around, casted paw still sticking out. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep-land. Steve was still partially sleeping off the medication from yesterday.

                Steve was sure he only slept for about an hour, he felt much fresher when he finally woke up and was able to stretch himself out completely. He yawned widely and looked around the lab; Tony was on the far side looking to be welding something. He wondered what time it was because he was hungry again but figured he could wait another hour at least. He did have to go outside though, after his accident the night before, he didn’t want to encounter that again with Tony. He got up and looked down towards the floor, it looked rather far away and dizzying.

  _“Tony?”_ he asked, Jarvis called out to Tony for him. Tony stopped the welding and flipped up the mask to look over towards Steve.

  “Oh hey, you’re awake,” Tony put down the tools and the mask.

  _“Yeah, can you take me outside? I can’t get off the couch,”_ he had to admit, he felt so useless; couldn’t even get off the couch himself. _“And I’m not so sure I can get up stairs?”_ he looked over to the lab entrance where the stairs were. There was an elevator too, he supposed that he could tell Jarvis and Jarvis would then bring him up to the appropriate floor.

  “I’d normally have a snappy retort about being useless or something, but you’re too damn adorable and it’s distracting me,” Tony grinned at him. Steve let his ears hang back as he lowered his head; depressed at that. Tony came closer and carefully picked Steve up, careful of his doggie-manly parts and casted leg. “Hey, sorry for depressing you, but it is true; you’re one damn adorable dog,” Tony tried to cheer him up, clearly it didn’t help. He could feel Steve slump against him as they walked towards the entrance; Jarvis opening the door.

  _“This is the most we’ve ever talked before, why is that?”_ Steve had to ask, he wasn’t always opposed to talking before but they just never seemed to get around it before.

  “We’re different, you know that,” Tony answered.

  _“But that doesn’t mean a thing!”_ Steve perked up, looking up he realized just how close to Tony’s face he was. The arc reactor was at his shoulder and humming pleasantly against him. _“Look at Natasha and Thor, two very different people and yet they talk more than we do,”_ he quipped.

  “Well fine, maybe we just don’t like each other? That’s a possibility. I know plenty of people who don’t like me—hell, the whole world doesn’t like me,” Tony shrugged as they went up the stairs.

  _“Tony, you know that’s not true. There are plenty of people who you like you, myself included,”_ Steve argued with him lightly, trying to raise his spirits now.

  “Sure doesn’t seem like it,” Tony tried for under his breath but since Steve was right there, he could hear him loud and clear. They were finally outside and Steve decided to drop it in favor of going to the bathroom in peace. Tony stayed out with him but let him wander around the side of the mansion to go so he was out of sight. Steve emptied his bladder by his bush, he sighed with relief that he was outdoors this time. He finished and trotted back towards Tony, Tony seemed to be very distant looking. Steve wasn’t sure if he should repeat his sentiments from a couple hours ago but it seemed appropriate.

  _“Hey, I’m sorry about you and Pepper…I didn’t know,”_ he tried for apologetic look, he wasn’t sure if he pulled it off or not, Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

  “Come on,” Tony said as he turns back towards the mansion, ignoring Steve’s apology.

  _“Wait! I can’t get up the stairs,”_ Steve yipped, Tony gave an annoyed grumble and picked him up first and set him inside before following himself and shutting the door behind him. Tony promptly left the soldier on his own. Steve looked around the hall, wondering what to do now. He winced as his paw started to ache and hurt and wondered if they had any medication for him, if anyone knew it’d be Jarvis or Natasha. Steve hobbled towards the kitchen where he hoped that he’d find someone, alas, it was empty.

  _“Jarvis? Where is Nat?”_

  “Currently exercising in the gym, are you in need of assistance Captain?” Jarvis asked.

  _“Do you know if I have any pain medications? My paw really hurts,”_ Steve asked him.

  “Give me a moment and I will fetch Ms. Romanov,” Jarvis told him and so Steve laid down on the floor to take the pressure off his paw as he waited. He tried not to think of the pain but other things, he wondered briefly where his shield and uniform had gotten off to, he hoped that they were just in his closet as normal. He waited a couple more minutes, likely Jarvis had asked Nat to come herself to help him out, he was very thankful for Jarvis. It was only a couple more moments that he heard her very light footsteps approaching the kitchen, his hearing must have been enhanced since he could never hear her before and he had enhanced hearing as a human even. He picked his head up from his paw when she walked into the kitchen, he couldn’t help the involuntary tail wagging.

  “Hey Steve, are you alright? Jarvis said you were having pain in your paw?” she asked, going to the counter space near his food bag to get some sort of small bottle.

  _“Yeah, it’s really sore and very achy, did they give you anything for this?”_ he asked, going to get up but Natasha turned around to tell him to stay as she reached a finger into the bottle to pull out a pill. The vet had given her a small baggie of treats with holes in them made for doggie pills. She pulled a treat out as well and stuffed the pill inside of it before she went to kneel down by him and offered the pill. Steve licked it up and chewed thoroughly, it was an awful taste with a wonderful flavor of chicken from the treat. He chewed it as much as he could and swallowed everything.

  “There you go; it should kick in in a few minutes. Is there anything else you need while I’m here?” she asked, petting him gently as she watched his tail continue to wag once again.

  _“I don’t think so?”_ he asked, mostly it was directed towards himself. _“I’m a little bored since I can’t do anything right now…”_ he sighed and she nodded, continuing her petting.

  “I know, do you want to watch some TV? At least Jarvis can change the channels for you if you’d like,” she offered.

  “Yeah, that sounds good,” he nodded. He was happy when she picked him up gently instead of making him walk there like Tony would make him do. She continued her petting and soothing as she walked him towards the couch and deposited him on the pillow. She picked up the remote and turned it on for him. “Anything in particular you’d like to watch?” she looked down at him as the TV booted up and Netflix came on since it was the last thing watched by them.

  _“I’m not picky, is there a good movie you’ve seen recently?”_ he asked her and she chuckled.

  “Steve, you know damn well that the only movies I watch are on movie night with you crazy guys, right?” she asked.

  _“Right…”_ he nodded in remembering, _“well…I guess I’ll watch that show Firefly? That’s good, right?”_ he asked her.

  “Sure, Clint talks about it in seeming agonized pain, it should be good then,” she shrugged and nodded.

  _“What do you mean by that?”_ he asked.

  “Oh, just something about them cancelling the show or something,” she shrugged again.

  _“Oh! I don’t want to watch it then! I can’t handle something like that. I want something…funny and light…something I don’t have to think a lot about,”_ he explained.

  “There is a show called Parks and Recreation, perhaps you will be interested sir?” Jarvis spoke up and flipped to the show himself. Steve read the synopsis of the show and shrugged.

  _“Alright, I can do that I think,”_ he nodded. Natasha smiled to him and set the remote near him before she left to go back to her workout. He laid his head down again; he could feel the medications start to work and was grateful. He watched the show begin, it was a little confusing at first but he was starting to catch on by episode three. He got the gist that they were a branch of the government that wasn’t exactly the most useful in the governments eye’s and were trying to build a park on an empty lot with a pit. He was really into it by episode five, he was rooting for Leslie Knope and her gang, he really admired and loved her character. He almost forgot that it was just a show and not real life; he congratulated the writers on doing a great job and continued on with the show. He was able to get up to the second season before Bruce interrupted him.

  “Hey Steve, we should run some more tests, I might be able to find an antidote if we keep trying,” Bruce sat facing him on the couch.

  _“I suppose,”_ Steve nodded, he hated shutting the show off but Jarvis had already paused it for him. Bruce nodded and stood back up as he picked the puppy up and carried him back downstairs to Bruce’s lab. Steve kept his patience as Bruce poked and prodded him with science, drawing more blood samples and injecting him with something. Another hour and Bruce was patiently waiting on the blood samples to show him something but Steve was actually hungry now and requested to go upstairs to eat something before he fainted from no food. He wasn’t sure if it was due to being a puppy or the fact that he was still technically human and needed 3 meals a day still, either way, he was very hungry. Bruce fed him and let him go; he could examine the blood samples on his own without Steve present. Steve thanked him and ate his food slowly, he was attempting to savor it but his dog-side told him to wolf it down, there was a reason that term came about and was named for a dog. He controlled himself and lapped up a little bit of water before he hobbled to the elevator to go to the second floor where his room was. Jarvis helped him by opening doors, but that was about as far as he could go when it came to helping him onto things. Dummy was restricted to the basement so he was of no help either. Steve went to his closet and Jarvis opened the back for him where he kept his costume, it was a temperature controlled room for optimal keeping of his uniform. He loved neatness but the temperature controlled room was all Tony’s idea and he kept assuring him that the uniform would keep better. Steve trusted him and loved to step into the room to smell the leather, it was comforting to him. His shield was normally hung up but today it was leaning against the wall on the floor. He pulled it down so the backside was facing upwards; he crawled into the bowl of the shield and laid down between the straps. He laid his head down on the strap and huffed quietly. All the bad things started to flood his mind, he was dangerous to himself when left alone to his thoughts, he knew this too. He started to think negatively, what if he never returned to his human form, what if he died like this, what if his team was hurt because he wasn’t there? He cried to himself, he knew he couldn’t cry human tears but his nose started to run and his eyes became extra glossy as he tried to get warm on his shield. He hated thinking that he was absolutely hopeless and helpless when it came to everything now—hell, he couldn’t even go to the bathroom without help. He hated this and he hated everything.

                Steve dreamed about Bucky, he could feel himself fitting in his sleep, lashing out as he punched invisible Nazi’s. His heart raced as he relived the train, the snow pummeling him, the wind howling. He screamed out when Bucky died, it wasn’t as big of a scream as he’d done when he broke his paw, but he was sure someone probably heard it. He sat up and whimpered as he tried to regain his breath, he’d fallen himself in this dream. Many dreams he had about that night were switched up occasionally where he was falling, sometimes Bucky pushed him off, sometimes he pushed Bucky off and rarely, it was Tony who pushed Bucky. He hated his imagination and how it messed with him.

  “Hey,” someone said through the walk-in closet. Steve looked up to see Tony looking in on him; he looked slightly confused, concerned, and anxious about something. Steve was embarrassed about his scream and turned his head away, he was also embarrassed about being found in his closet and on his shield. “Hey, just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready if you’re hungry,” he offered. Steve didn’t respond but set his ears back and kept his head low. “I know we’re not on the best of terms but…are you okay?” Tony came in, Steve was partially grateful for the act of tried kindness.

  _“No,”_ Steve answered him quietly, he could almost feel Tony’s heart pang at the small woof. Tony sat down against the wall near the suit, next to Steve and his shield.

  “I’m not…I’m not so good at this but, do you want to talk about it?” Tony asked him, looking at the leather suit behind him, he touched it and pet the leather meaningly.

  _“Thank you but no,”_ Steve said just as quiet as before.

  “Well, you must been hungry, it’s been a few hours since lunch,” Tony tried to get him out of his depressed mood.

  _“I don’t want to leave this room,”_ Steve said, laying his head down. Tony pulled the shield towards him slowly, Steve perked back up and looked up at Tony, he still looked concerned.

  “I get that you’re depressed about this whole situation and stuff but have faith in Bruce, alright? He’ll find something for you,” Tony tried, Steve had to admit it was adorable that Tony was trying at least.

  _“It’s not…not completely because of that…”_ Steve replied, he looked away again, his nightmare flashing before his eyes. He felt sick and wanted to vomit because of it.

  “Something else bothering you?” Tony asked, his fingers and snuck onto Steve’s back and was petting him lightly. Steve closed his eyes and reveled at the petting, “feel good?” Tony asked, Steve nodded. “It’s not weird if I put you on my lap and pet you, is it?”

  _“If you want to, it’s fine with me,”_ Steve answered. Tony pulled his knees up to make a cradle for Steve to lay in before he picked up the dark golden puppy and gently put him on his lap. Tony pushed his legs against the other wall, there was only about 3 feet of room in the closet part so he could still have his knees elevated but not have to strain his muscles. Steve laid between his legs with his head more towards the knees, his cheek resting on Tony’s firm leg. Tony continued to pet him gently, Steve felt his back right leg twitch with the pettings and he could feel Tony’s smile about it as he continued. Tony pet Steve right into another sleep, the puppy went completely lax on his lap. Tony did have to grin at the puppy, he couldn’t imagine Steve ever doing something like this to him while he was human.

                Tony watched the puppy on his lap, for a moment in his crazy life he felt calm and actually happy. The smell of the Captain’s leather suit was about ready to turn him on if he stayed too much longer in the room. He was pulled from the smells when the puppy on his lap started to move fitfully, he watched the paws jerk and move and the mouth snap and whine. At first Tony chuckled figuring it was some dream where he was chasing something like most dogs did but Jarvis picked up on a word that made Tony frown.

  _“Bucky!”_ Steve whined out. Tony quickly tried to wake up the puppy on his lap. Steve sat up quickly in response and whined obsessive as he looked around, he seemed like he was lost.

  “Hey, hey, you okay?” Tony quickly pulled the puppy up to his chest to snuggle him.

  _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”_ Steve quickly said, he still seemed out of it and back in 1943.

  “It’s alright, hey, you’re back in 2015 okay? You’re here with me, Tony Stark…in your closet which yeah, that’s kind of weird. I’m hugging you to my chest and comforting you, wow, never thought I’d be doing this to you…are you okay?” Tony spoke to him, Steve seemed to be calming down, his head was pressed against the arc reactor. Tony continued to pet him, there was something about a puppy that always excited him, perhaps it was because he never had the chance to have one as a kid. In this day, he just never had time to own a dog and he’d likely just push the responsibility off to someone else even if he did have one. Steve being a dog seemed like the best thing that happened to them, Steve certainly was soft and fluffy.

  _“I’m sorry,”_ Steve interrupted his thoughts.

  “What?” Tony asked, “Oh hey, don’t worry about it okay? We all have nightmares; you’re crazy if you think you’re the only one,” he said, petting the puppy. Steve pushed himself up so he could look at Tony instead.

  _“Yeah, but not everyone is as vocal as I am…”_ he had to admit.

  “Cap, you heard me I’m sure the other night,” Tony poked gently to the cast. “You know that you can talk to Nat about this any time though, right?” he continued.

  _“You know very well that I’m not the sharing type…”_ Steve looked at Tony, he still seemed concerned. Steve was glad Tony was here with him though; he had to admit that to himself; Tony wasn’t so bad when it boiled down to it. He was also glad that his heartrate was slowing down from his nightmare.

  “Well…you can tell me if you like, not that I’ll be doing a lot of listening but if you…you know, just want to talk,” Tony offered him awkwardly. Steve gave a small nod before he huffed and laid back down on Tony’s chest. “Or you can do that too, that’s…that’s fine,” Tony felt awkward now, Steve actually laid down on his chest willingly.

  _“Are you not okay with me?”_ Steve asked.

  “No, no, you’re fine. I just wasn’t expecting you…to, you know, lay on me willingly,” Tony said, “but it’s good,” he agreed and put his hand over Steve’s back protectively. They were quiet for a few minutes, Tony was worried that Steve had fallen asleep again, he could feel the little head resting on the arc reactor and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable that he couldn’t see the light of it. He was taken out of his trance when Steve huffed loudly.

  _“I dream about Bucky…the night he…when the train and he fell…”_ Start started to say, he choked up at the mention, Tony started to pet him again which made him feel better. _“I’m sorry, I’ve never told anyone…never spoke about it,”_ Steve began to whimper again. _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”_

  “Goddamnit Steve! Stop apologizing!” Tony growled at him and continued in a more hushed tone, “you’re making it out like you’re some sort of fucking angel and the rest of us are demons! We all have things we’ve never talked about before and don’t care to share! We all have monsters in our closet!” Tony shook his head, he looked around and then had to give a chuckle. “Hell, you’re my monster in my closet,” he said softer.

  _“What? How?”_ Steve asked, picking up his head, Tony continued to pet him as he laid his head back to rest it against the well.

  “Well…you know how my dad…well he made you for lack of better term,” he started, not daring to look down at the puppy on his chest. “Well that’s all he could talk about when I was a kid. All I heard about was you and how wonderful you were and how he never wanted to quit trying to find you. I’d show him my new robot, Dummy when I was eight years old and he’d nod and say that it was nice and then talk to me about the time you punched out the mother-fucking Red Skull,” Tony’s jaw clenched at the mention, he heard Steve’s snip of disapproval at the swear. “He’d get drunk and he’d…” Tony stopped and Steve sat up, worried.

  _“He didn’t hit you, did he?!”_ Steve gasped but Tony shook his head.

  “No, no, not while he was drunk—well, there was one time. That’s a different story. No, he’d get drunk and break out the old reels and pictures of you. He started a shrine for you and…I just never felt like I was good enough for him. He never once told me that he was proud of me or that I did good, he never…if I wasn’t Captain America, I wasn’t his son,” he looked to the uniform near him and huffed. “I’d go as you for every single Halloween that I could remember, still would if I could…it was the one night that I could be you and that he’d love me supposedly…” he let his eyes fall to the shield.

  _“I didn’t realize I left such a void, I’m sorry,”_ Steve said, lowering his head. Tony looked down on him and scoffed.

  “Hell, if you’d lived then I would have had an even larger shadow to dwell in. Thank you for getting yourself stuck in ice, at least I could see my father time to time,” he said sarcastically. Steve just looked at him, he wondered how such a brilliant man could forgo his brilliant child so easily.

  _“All the same, I’m sorry,”_ Steve offered him some peace. Tony nodded and took his other hand to rub at his face. Steve took in a deep breath, he was feeling a little better or rather, more awake now that he and Tony had each shared a piece of their past. He looked back up when Tony huffed a smile again and he tilted his head.

  “Look at us, holed up in your closet, crying over spilt milk,” he gave that smile, the one that Steve liked so much.

  _“Who would have thought?”_ Steve nodded in agreement, _“thanks for…you know, looking in on me. This is difficult enough as it is. I’d hoped that with puppy life came puppy dreams, but…that wasn’t the case,”_ Steve nodded to him, dropping back to Tony’s lap, there was something slightly harder underneath his bum and he froze at it, trying to give no notion that he knew that Tony had  a slight boner right then.

  “How about we go downstairs and get some grub before the team thinks we’re weirdo’s for holing up in a closet and confessing dark secrets?” Tony grinned to him, already starting to stand up, he held Steve in one hand as he pushed himself into standing. He stood for a moment to get his balance and stretch out sore muscles; Steve was held to his middle so he didn’t have to walk.

  _“Sounds wonderful,”_ Steve yipped happily and enjoyed the ride he had from Tony to the kitchen.

                The night seemed to go by quickly, Natasha gave him more medication with his dinner and he happily ate while the team gathered around the table and finished up their dinner as well. He had a lot of energy now but he couldn’t do a lot of running, instead the team entertained him with tug-o-war and other puppy games as he flipped and growled and tugged playfully. He wasn’t even sure when he fell asleep, he remembered hearing his team laugh and coo at him and then it was just nighttime and he was asleep.

                Steve remembered waking sometime during the night; he could hear the team playing some card game that he was unfamiliar with. Another time he woke to a movie playing and he was on someone’s warm lap, he huffed out a breath and quickly fell back into slumber. It felt good to not have any dreams or nightmares through the night, he wasn’t sure if he was sleeping on someone or something that was rather cushioned.

Steve was sure that it was nearing seven in the morning when the sharp smell of grease awoke him, he sneezed at the tickle in his nose and quickly wiped at his nose with his paw. He froze when he realized which paw he’d just used to wipe, he looked down to see his once casted paw was no longer casted. He flexed the muscles carefully and rejoiced when it didn’t hurt at all, he wondered if he had kept his super soldier healing powers, but then he wondered who took the cast off during the night. He started to notice the longer tuffs of fur on the backs of his legs, his overall physical state seemed strange to him.

  _“I grew!”_ he exclaimed as he stood up and realized that he was probably at the stage of a 4 month puppy now. He looked up towards Tony’s workshop and wondered where his friend was; he quickly hopped off the couch and marveled at the new agility from his new body. Everything on him was fluffier now; his tail had extended quite a bit as well. _“Tony?”_ he called into the workshop, walking around as he tried to avoid grease stains and abandoned tools on the floor. He heard the yelp of his genius friend and quickly bounded towards the sound, quickly laughing when he saw Tony grumbling at Dummy and cleaning up the dropped cup of coffee. Steve sauntered over, feeling elated with his new form and abilities. _“You know, you’d make a good father,”_ Steve had to admit. Tony looked up at him and seemed shocked.

  “Cap?” he asked, Steve nodded and sat down on his hind legs as he smiled and let his tongue loll out. “Wow…you grew! Did your leg heal?” he pointed down at it.

  _“I did and I’m not sure when, did anything strange happen last night after I fell asleep? I don’t remember anything and yeah, leg feels great. Do you know who took the cast off?”_

  “No, nothing weird happened unless you count Banner winning Cards Against Humanity,” Tony shrugged. “None of us took the cast off,” he tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. “Jarvis, anything on the security footage?”

  “The cast merely dissolves into thin air around six in the morning, at the same moment, Mr. Rogers does indeed have a growth spurt,” Jarvis replied.

  “Thanks bud,” Tony nodded and then shrugged to Steve.

  _“Alright…well, I’m just going to go see if there is any breakfast for me,”_ Steve nodded to him before he stood up to leave the genius.

  “I’ll be…here,” Tony said, it was meant to be sarcastic but Steve could feel just how sad Tony still was. Steve ignored him for the time being, he’d spent enough time with him for now, he figured. Besides, Steve was getting hungry for his breakfast and hoped that Natasha was up for feeding him. He padded up the stairs, how wonderful it felt to be able to walk normally once again. He reveled in the joyous feeling of the morning and entered into the kitchen, no one was around just yet. Steve wondered if he should get Jarvis to call for her or someone, he decided that he could probably get the food for himself. The bag was sitting on a chair next to the counter; his other toys and stuff were up on the counter along with his medicine. He put his front paws up on the chair, he could reach fine now but he wasn’t so sure about his jumping skills just yet. He looked around to see if there was something he could use, unfortunately, he found nothing that was pertinent to his quest. So he did what he could; he jumped up onto the chair where he barely had space to sit his paws since the bag took up a lot of it. He yelped when his back leg slipped off and he desperately tried to grab something, he gasped when he accidentally grabbed the bag; dragging it down with him as they toppled over the chair. Steve found himself under the bag of kibble and a good half of it spilled out onto the floor. It was in that moment that Natasha came into the kitchen, wondering what all the racket was.

  “Oh Steve…” she tried to refrain from laughing at him. He perked his head up through the kibble mess and quickly laid his ears back to show his discomfort.

  _“I’m really sorry Natasha! I didn’t mean to do it, I was just hungry and thought that I could…I don’t know…gee, I’m really sorry,”_ he told her as he stood up, kibble dropping off him as he moved.

  “You’re becoming a high maintenance puppy Steve,” she chuckled at him and came closer to pick him up out of the mess, “hey, where did your cast go? Did you grow?” she asked.

  _“Yeah, just overnight, boom, there is was,”_ he shrugged to her and she laughed but he didn’t really understand why.

  “You reference things that you don’t even know about, it’s fantastic,” she explained and he just looked at her, still confused on what exactly he referenced. “Anyway, I’ll pick up your food,” she shook her head and then picked the bag up to sit it up again and then tried to shove in as much of the food as she could get without getting a broom. Steve tried to help; he picked up a kibble piece with his mouth and was going to move it in towards her but found himself eating it instead. Steve was ashamed to say that he quickly went on to try to eat all the kibble he could before she got to it. Natasha turned when she realized what he was doing and went to push away but Steve’s instincts got the better of him and he flat out growled at her. “Steven!” she yelled at him in surprise as she stood up to tower over him. He quickly dropped the act when he realized what he did.

  _“I’m sorry Nat! I didn’t mean that, I swear!”_ he tried to cower away from him.

  “Bruce, come here and occupy Cap,” she called out, having seen him sneak by the door to try to get by. Steve looked up as Bruce came back in, also looking whipped. “Go play with him outside or something, he needs to run around some,” she shooed them away.

  “Alright, come on Steve, let’s go,” Bruce tried to pull him away from the scene. Steve licked up a few more kibble pieces before Natasha pushed him away and Bruce picked him up easily; he was still a small dog. Bruce quickly took him outside and set him down gently, Steve looked up at him expectantly which confused Bruce. “Well, go run or something,” he motioned to the large lawn before him. Steve yipped at him happily and darted around the lawn, the first time he was really able to experience running on all fours freedom-style. Steve didn’t even feel tired after zooming around the mansion twice, he rolled and flipped in the grass; getting himself dirty but he didn’t really care about it. Steve felt like the happiest puppy in the world at that moment, he chewed on the grass just because he could and then went on to try to catch some insects that he found. He yipped and shrieked when he found a bee’s nest and they swarmed him to defend their nest. He blindly ran out of the swam and back towards the house where two people were now waiting for him on the patio. He ran by first just to make sure the bees weren’t following him like they did in the cartoons, he was never a great fan of the bee’s, he saluted their bravery for protecting their nest every chance they could get, but it seemed too one –sided for his liking. Once he was certain that the bees were gone, he ran around the house again and tried for a skidding halt in front of the people but instead vaulted himself head over heels a couple times, landing on his back finally. He let his tongue loll out as he panted and looked up to his friends, Tony and Bruce seemed amused.

  “It’s nice to see you happy Cap,” Bruce commented.

  _“What?”_ he scoffed playfully, _“who’s happy?”_ he rolled off his back, tail still wagging a mile a minute. He went to the patio edge where he could smell the fresh dirt and quickly started to dig in the loose soil. Bruce got to him before Tony did and pulled him away to scold him, Steve should know better than to dig a hole in Tony’s nicely pruned yard after he so graciously gave them a home to live in.

  “Hey, want to play fetch?” Bruce asked, turning to pick up one of the rope toy’s he had.

  _“Bruce, seriously, I’m not going—rope! Rope! Rope!”_ Steve bounded towards the fallen rope and nearly missed it as he ran to pick it up and quickly bring in back to Bruce. Steve was so intent on the scientist that he plum forgot about Tony until he ran straight into his leg by accident.

  “Hey! Watch it!” Tony scolded him, Steve tried to apologize but Jarvis couldn’t pick up what he was trying to say with the giant rope in his mouth. Tony seemed to understand as he smiled and reached down to grab the other end of the rope and started to pull on it. Steve quickly caught on and resealed his grip on the toy before pulling with all his might against the genius, it wasn’t enough since he was still so small. Steve whipped his head side to side and even tried a death roll to get his toy back. He growled and snarled at Tony but it was all in good fun, Tony seemed to be enjoying himself as he grinned and laughed with Steve’s feeble attempts at getting the rope back.

  “Alright Cap, I’m sure your food is cleaned up by now,” Tony let go of the toy so he could have it and looked over to Bruce who was amused at the whole situation.

  _“Food!”_ Steve quickly bounded for the door, being that the bottom half was glass, he didn’t see it and ended up bounding right into. He sat back, astounded that he’d just run into the glass door and a little confused on why he didn’t see it.

  “Classic move Cap, classic,” Tony was the first to get to the door, Steve didn’t dignify him with an answer but just stood up, toy in mouth, and walked inside like a normal dog. He deposited his toy in favor of the food bowl when he saw it was full. He silently thanked Natasha for the glorious food. His tail wagged harder when he reached to the bottom to find the small piece of wet food underneath it all, he licked it up as quick as he could and sniffed around for more. His sniffing search quickly led to the bag that was back on the chair in the corner, he got his front paws up on the chair as he sniffed the bag and wondered if his devilish scam would work again.

  “Hey, hey, Steve! No!” Bruce quickly caught him and pulled him back from the chair. Steve whined at him and tried lounging for the bag, he was hungry dammnit! “Tony, hold Steve, would you?” Bruce handed the puppy off to Tony’s lap. Tony was stuttering out something but quickly clamped his hold on the puppy when Steve tried to jump off the lap.

  “Fuck! Steve, what the hell has gotten into you?!” Tony exclaimed when he struggled to hold the dog in his arms. Steve went boneless on him, his front half falling forward and it almost worked but Tony caught on quick and pulled him back up onto his lap. Steve whined and tried to walk in a circle on his lap but Tony’s hold was tight now. “Come on, use your words,” he demanded.

  _“I’m still hungry!”_ Steve whined to him as he watched Bruce pick the bag up and put it on the counter now.

  “We’ll have to find a place to hide it later,” Bruce looked back at them.

  “You just ate a crap ton of food, you can’t still be hungry!” Tony said to him.

  _“Increased metabolism times ten now! I’m hungry!”_ Steve demanded this time, turning his head to glare into Tony’s eyes, they still looked sad despite the smile a few moments earlier.

  “I’m not falling for that puppy trick, come on, you need a bath now,” Tony stood up, Steve in his arms.

  _“Noooo!”_ Steve yelled out, the sounds he produced sounded like a puppy dying, or at least in severe pain. Thor came running out to see what the matter was. Tony had to explain that he was only going to give Steve a bath to get the grass and dirt out of his coat. Thor agreed of it when he had a whiff of puppy, he let them pass towards the stairs.

  “What the hell has gotten into you Steve? You’re acting more like a—“

  _“What, a puppy?”_ Steve asked when they got into Tony’s master bathroom; Tony closed the door and locked it to prevent Steve’s escape before setting him down on the tile.

  “Yeah, why is that? Granted yes, I am a genius, I’ve figured out that you are indeed a puppy in this very instance. But why are you embracing it?” Tony asked as he went around preparing for the bath, he realized he forgot the soaps downstairs though.

  _“Why not? What have I got to lose? I’m of no use in this form so why not make others happy in believing that for a couple moments, they own a puppy?”_ Steve answered him, sitting as he watched Tony walk around to find the things he needed.

  “No one here needs that,” Tony retorted quickly.

  _“Don’t you?”_ Steve said deadpan, _“yeah, I know you’ve never really owned a dog before; I bet I’m the only one on the team who has, except for maybe Bruce. No one knows the unconditional love a dog has for a person, it’s truly amazing to feel and I was just hoping that I could help some of you see that the world isn’t all bad,”_ he tried.

  “You’re the one speaking,” Tony pointed out.

  _“Yeah, I get it, I’ve got my own issues to deal with but while I’m here, I mind as well do something! I can’t sit around here waiting for Bruce to try to find a cure for me and not do anything. Tony, you should know me by now, I’m not that kind of guy.”_

  “Says the talking dog,” Tony shook his head before he left the room without telling Steve where he was going. Steve’s heart dropped at the exit of his comrade, everything in the room started to look larger and larger to him. He whimpered at the thought that Tony abandoned him for no other reason than talking and trying to help. Steve quickly went to scratch at the door in hopes that someone could hear him and let him out.

  “Is there something the matter sir?” Jarvis’s cool voice echoed above him.

  _“Where’d Tony go?!”_ he asked frantically, running back and forth in front of the door. He alternated running with jumping up at the door knob even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to turn it or even really reach it at this point.

  “I believe he has forgotten your shampoo, he is headed to the kitchen now where your supplies are being held,” Jarvis answered him. Steve stopped his freaking out and tried to slow his heartrate down. He sniveled and felt like his energy was completely drained now from the momentary freak out session. He went back to the middle of the room and curled up in a ball facing the door, waiting for Tony to come back. He waited for what seemed like forever to him, he almost wanted to chew on his fluffy tail in anxiousness as he waited, thankfully he spared the tail his teeth. Soon, Tony was coming back inside with his shampoo and other small supplies.

  _“You’re back! Oh thank god you’re back!”_ Steve quickly bounded up to him, he was completely uncensored now and running almost purely on puppy instincts.

  “What? What do you mean?” Tony deposited the items near the bath as he started it up.

  _“You weren’t coming back, I swear you weren’t!”_ he cried out, following Tony and sticking close to him.

  “Cap, I was just getting your shampoo and stuff…” Tony looked down at him with confusion.

  “It seems the Captain had an anxiety attack, he believed you’d abandoned him,” Jarvis pipped up. Steve cried out in embarrassment and shame as he curled back into a ball and covered his face with his tail and paws. Tony realized what had happened and felt bad for not letting him know, he quickly scooped down to pick up the puppy and snuggle Steve to his chest.

  “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” Tony told him. “You have more issues than I previously thought—not that that’s bad, it’s not bad, I just didn’t realize how similar…we are,” Tony told him, petting the dog.

  _“I’m sorry, that was stupid and puppy-like of me, I knew you weren’t going to leave me, it was just the heat of the moment,”_ Steve told him.

  “Don’t be ridiculous, and I’m not having any more ‘talks’ with you for a while so just…it’s okay, alright?” Tony told him as he reached down to shut the bath off since it’d filled about a quarter of the way up now.

  _“As long as you’re here,”_ Steve nodded to him which gave Tony a smile and a small chuckle.

  “You’re adorable Cap, why aren’t you this adorable when you’re human?” Tony asked.

  _“I am this adorable, you’re just never around to see it,”_ Steve defended himself as Tony started to lower him into the bath. Tony chuckled at him in response.

  “Well, remind me to be around you more often when you’re back to being human,” he smiled, Steve looked up at him with seemingly a raised eyebrow at his response, Tony gave an awkward shrug and continued to lower him into the water. “How does it feel? I mean the temperature?” he added, he could feel how awkward Steve was about this whole situation.

  _“Fine…I think,”_ Steve nodded, Tony stopped his lowering.

  “Well I can change it if you want me to, just let me know,” he said.

  _“No, no, it’s fine,”_ Steve insisted, so in he went. Steve tried to focus on Tony and not the water that was sloshing around him that was up to his knees. He was still very much riled up from his panic attack earlier, he knew Tony was watching him as he quickly removed his shirt and kneeled down next to him. Steve quickly looked up at him with shock, _“what…what are you doing? Why did you take your shirt off?”_

  "You are still a puppy and with puppy instincts you're going to splash all over the place so I don't feel like getting my shirt wet when I'm just going to be taking a shower after anyway," Tony explained as he threw his shirt in the corner on the floor.

  _"But I—"_

  "No but's Steve, god, it's not going to fucking kill you if you get a good look at my chest damn it," Tony was starting to get frustrated with the ignorant puppy. “Besides, it’s a damn nice looking chest thank you, I don’t care what sex you are,” he added before he started to wash the puppy up. He could feel just how tense Steve was, but he wasn’t sure exactly where it stemmed from. He just continued lathering up the puppy to get out all the stains in his coat. He noticed Steve close his eyes and close them tightly; it was more than just fear of getting soapy water in his eyes.

  "Are you alright?"

  _"Yeah…I, yeah I'm alright,"_ Steve said quietly as he looked around at the water and tried not to shiver at the memory of the plane crash. He stood there stiff as Tony began to try to rinse off his back and legs.

  "You don't exactly look alright Cap, are you sure you're alright? I don't have to wash all of you, you know—"

  _"Just get it over with!"_ Steve snapped at him. Tony wasted no time in getting on the ball, he quickly started to rinse off all the soap he could before Steve decided that bath time was over. Tony could feel Steve shaking and knew that he wasn't alright, but he couldn't tell if he was nervous about another man touching him or if it was something else that he had on his mind. He knew Steve wasn't going to take too much more of this when he began to whine quietly, progressively getting louder.

  _"No! I can't do this! Not again!"_ Steve bolted out of the water, blindly jumped to whatever he could. Tony caught the flying dog and quickly cradled him in his arms knowing he needed the comfort. Tony could barely hold the slippery dog as he quickly became soaked with Steve on his lap; he rocked back and forth as he tried to calm him down.

  "Steve, it's alright, it's alright, nothing's going to hurt you. I'm here for you buddy," Tony said to him quietly in a chant hoping that his voice would bring him back to reality. He had enough of his own episodes of flashbacks to know what this was now about. Soon Steve started to calm down enough that he wasn't shaking like a Chihuahua and breathing was slowing down. They sat there for what seemed like forever, Steve had his eyes closed as he tried to bring himself down and with Tony's warm arms around him to ward off the threatening ice, it was increasingly easier to do than if he were by himself.

  "Are you alright now?" Tony asked quietly when he found Steve was no longer breathing heavily and shaking. It took all of Steve's strength to look up at him and nod.

  _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"_

  "Shut up Steve, it happens…" Tony growled down at him and Steve did as he was told. He looked towards the door of the bathroom and nudged his head into the crook of Tony's elbow to sigh.

                Steve sat there quietly as he allowed Tony to dry him with the soft towel. He thought about what Tony must have been thinking through his episode and which memories he had daunting him. Steve knew the recent memories of Pepper were the ones that were hurting him now but he knew about Tony's past and the kidnappings. He knew that those weren't easy to forget, as he thought about these things he realized that Tony was right; they were very similar men fighting similar battles inside, he sighed.

Steve nearly scoffed at himself when he thought of only a few days ago when he would have not cared as much about Tony's feelings. Of course since he was such a nice person he would have cared for his teammate anyway but he wasn't sure where they would be at, at this point if he wasn't a puppy, he wasn't sure if he would have beaten Tony to a pulp yet or not. Steve barely realized when Tony was done and only completely realized after he heard the shower curtain shut. He looked up to see that Tony was already in the shower and starting to wash himself. Steve sighed and curled up in the towel to try to take a nap while he waited.

                It was about an hour later when Steve awoke again and he sniffed his runny nose until he gave up and rubbed it against his towel. When he opened his eyes he realized that he was in his own room still wrapped in the towel from Tony. He was pretty much dry but he was cold and didn't know why, his muscles felt sore and ached. He sighed and got up from his warm cocoon to stretch and give a big yawn. He jumped down from his bed and exited to go find some people, Bruce was the first one he found.

  "Oh good, there you are Steve, are you ready for some more tests?" he asked and Steve just looked up at him sleepily and yawned again. Bruce chuckled and motioned him to follow.

  _"Bruce, I don't feel well…"_ Steve commented as he followed Bruce down to the lab, _"and where is Tony?"_

  "You don't feel well?" Bruce looked back at him as they continued to the lab.

  _"No, I'm cold and my body aches…"_ Steve replied when they entered the lab, he was happy to see Tony was there though.

  "Tony, did you thoroughly dry him off after his bath?" Bruce asked him and Tony looked up from his tablet to see them.

  "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did, why? What's up?" he asked looking back down at his tablet. Steve was happy to see that he was oil and dirt free for the moment which was also pleasing to his nose which was still running. Suddenly out of nowhere he started to sneeze and did so five times. His head spun until he laid down and groaned at the exertion of the sneezes.

  "Because I think Steve is sick, come on, let's get him to the vet," Bruce went to the wall to grab his coat.

  "What, right now?" Tony looked up from his tablet again.

  "Yes right now, are you coming?"

  "Obviously," he put the tablet down and went to walk passed Steve until he realized that Steve wasn't going to get up. "You alright there Cap?" Tony bent down to pick up the sick puppy. Steve groaned but leaned into the warm hold surrounding him and tried to get a little sleep in before they got to the vet's office.

                Half an hour later they pulled into the parking lot and Tony got out, still holding Steve protectively as they walked into the office. The sudden smell of other animals overwhelmed Steve and he sneezed again, this time only three times.

  "You alright Cap?" Tony asked quietly as he sat in one of the chairs to be able to pet Steve while he held him.

  _"I'm just cold."_

  "I'm sorry I didn't dry you off better," Tony sighed as he hugged him closer.

  _"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault Tony, this could have happened when anyone dried me off. And with the situation we were in…it was fine,"_ Steve nuzzled him and tried his best to curl into a ball.

                The trio was soon seen into a room and Steve was thankful because one of the pitbulls there was starting to stare at him like a snack, it was scaring him but he knew that Tony would protect him.

  "Hello there Captain, so what's up today? Seems like you've got some sort of cold going on?" the kind vet lady smiled at him when she entered. He wagged his tail weakly in response but he didn't want to uncurl from Tony's embrace.

  "Yeah we think so, we gave him a well needed bath earlier and I don't think he was completely dried well enough, thus resulting in what I believe is a cold," Bruce spoke for them as she nodded.

  "Alright well let's do the regular checkup while we're here, can he come up on the table?" she patted the metal plated countertop and Steve groaned when Tony actually moved to set him up there. He sat there patiently while she checked at his eyes, in his nose, at his running nose and in his mouth.

  "Alright, let's check his temp real quick," she said and Steve looked up at Tony questioningly. It had been a long time since he had ever seen an animal having its temperature taken but it was too late when he did remember. Tony quickly jumped to hold Steve down when he tried to jump off the table but was grabbed and slid across it. Steve shrieked at the sudden movement and couldn't move with Tony's hands on his shoulders and chest as the vet lifted his tail and the thermometer was shoved up his ass. Steve sat there in shock, he tried not to whimper as he felt like his manhood was being violated and taken from him.

  "I'm sorry Steve, it's almost done, just hold in there buddy," Tony talked to him quickly and it was only that and the feel of Tony's hands on him that got him through the ordeal. As soon as the meter came out and he was released, he bolted into Tony's arms, tail clamped beneath him and his ears down. Tony gave a small chuckle as he held his puppy close. Steve felt much less of a man as he cowered in Tony's arms, not looking at any of them as he curled into a ball to make himself as small as he could.

  "He's running a fever, from what I've seen he's got a small cold but nothing to take lightly. Keep him inside if he goes out at all, only to go out to relieve himself. Give him plenty of water and really just needs some tender loving care, if he doesn't normally sleep with blankets it would be a good idea to give him a few to sleep with. Make sure his food is nutrient rich in vitamins so he doesn't get sick again and just keep an eye out for him. If he gets worse make sure to bring him back in and we gave give him some meds but he should be fine for now. I hope you get better soon buddy, sorry for the discomfort," she informed them and ruffled his fur.

  "Great, thank you very much, we'll take good care of him," Bruce nodded to the vet and she smiled to him.

  "Oh, one other thing; I know he's still young but you may want to think about neutering him soon. He'll grow up and once those hormones kick in, well you don't want him chasing every girl who's in heat," she told them, Steve was stiff as a board as he whimpered into Tony's hold.

  _"No, no, please say no!"_ Steve whispered, shaking again at the thoughts rambling through his brain.

  "No one is going to touch Steve's—" Tony started.

  "Thanks Doc, we'll keep that in mind," Bruce cut him off and Steve just stared up at him almost in disbelief. He couldn't tell if he was just saying it to make the vet happy or what, of course why would they ever do that to him? Steve was glad when they left.

  "You alright?" Tony asked when they got into the car, Steve was still curled up in a ball but he didn't respond. He only looked out the window as Tony sighed and they drove home.

  "Steve you do realize that we're not actually going to get you fixed, right?" Bruce told him to reassure him and Steve just nodded his head quietly. Tony and Bruce exchanged knowing glances when they finally got home, each felt bad for making Steve go through with it but it was necessary. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Tony asked after Bruce had gotten out of the car, Tony was taking his time opening the door. Steve looked up at him finally and nodded.

  _"I'm sorry…I'm not mad at you,"_ Steve whispered, Jarvis could barely pick up what he said but Tony could almost guess at what he was saying without Jarvis translating.

  "Yeah I know, I wish there had been another way but, as goes the animal technology. Maybe I can invent something to make it easier…" Tony thought to himself as he finally opened the door and stood up; Steve still curled in his arms although he was starting to get too heavy to carry. Tony brought him inside and to the kitchen, Steve knew by the look in Tony's eyes that he was going to be in the lab for a few hours trying to create some technology that doesn't require sticking thermometer's up animal's asses. And while Steve truly appreciated it, he didn't want to leave Tony but he was soon passed off to Clint who had finally decided to show back up.

  "Want to watch some TV?" Clint asked Steve who was still curled up in a ball, tail tucked neatly between his legs. Steve didn't answer him but just allowed himself to be led to the living area where Thor and Natasha were already sitting watching the latest episode of Doctor Who.

  "Cap, you've been pretty quiet since you got back, what's up?" Clint asked when the episode was done and Steve just stared ahead at the screen, he wasn't in the mood to talk. "Steve?"

  "I don't think he wants to talk Clint, he's got a cold," Natasha said lightly to him as she got up and passed them.

  "I know I just have never seen him this quiet, I was worried was all," Clint ran his fingers lightly through Steve's coat. Steve closed his eyes and relished in the feeling as he fell asleep.

                When Steve woke again he was being carried up stairs and tried to talk but his mouth didn't feel like moving. His heavy eyelids threatened to fall back down again as he looked tiredly over the shoulder of Tony. He knew it was Tony from the shape of the hands holding him, he and Clint had similar hands but Tony's were meatier and more calloused, he also had shorter fingers than Clint.

  "We're almost there, go back to sleep Cap," Tony's hushed voice washed over him and he obeyed happily. He awoke again when he felt Tony crawl into the expansive bed and lounge out at the edge. Steve gathered enough energy but not enough brain cells to realize that he rolled towards Tony and laid his head on his shoulder to sleep.

  "Good night Captain…sleep tight," Tony smiled fondly down at the animal sleeping on him. It made his iron heart twist and turn as he thought about everything, he had to see Pepper tomorrow since there was a board meeting, but he could just skip it like all the other meetings. He figured he'd make up his mind in the morning because for now a sick friend needed some comforting he smiled and cuddled to Steve's warm body.


	3. Who's A Good Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts to bond with Tony, unintentionally. Natasha takes him out for a run, Clint takes him down to the beach, they all calm down the Hulk when Bruce reacts with some chemicals. Steve finds out he has puppy love.

                During the night Steve woke up in a doggie sweat, he was up in an instant and shaking from the cold feeling all around him. He looked around the dark room, except it wasn't the room anymore; he was on the train that Bucky fell from. The snow swirled around him, he was human again and for this reason he smiled and laughed as he looked down at his hands and his body. He was taken out of his mind when he heard someone yelling from the side.

  "Cap!" Tony yelled as he dangled from the side of the train.

  "Tony, what are you doing up here?!" Steve quickly climbed down the ladder in hopes he could reach his friend.

  "Cap, when I said I would follow you everywhere you lead us, I meant it now help me up!" Tony yelled at him, frustrated. Steve reached out but just as his finger touched Tony's one of the bolts came loose and Tony swung out of reach, nearly losing his grip on the metal.

  "Tony!" Steve cried out, Tony looked up at him knowing this was the end. The tears that came from Steve's eyes stung his skin in the cold mountain weather; the train shook and rattled as he looked down at his doomed friend.

  "You know Steve; you're not the pretentious dick I thought you were…and, thanks for…for everything. Thanks for being there when I needed you most, as a friend," Tony shouted over the wind as he shed his own tears. "I hope you find a good wife and find that white picket-fence house you've always wanted, raise lots of children and if you think about it, name one of them after me," Tony continued as the train jolted and the bolt started to come out of its hole with the unwanted weight.

  "Tony," Steve reached out again in hopes to grab him at the last second, he couldn't lose another friend over this. Just as the bolt came lose Steve jumped to grab Tony, it happened in slow motion. The bolt flung into the air, releasing the metal bar and Tony. As they plummeted off the cliff Steve pulled Tony close and hugged him, breathing in the scent of oil, grease and musk.

  "I don't want a white picket fence house, Tony all I want is you," Steve whispered to him and pulled to look at his friend, his face reflected Steve's in the awe that they both felt the same way towards each other.

  "Steve, I love you," Tony pulled him in for a kiss, the last feeling Steve would ever feel as they neared the ground.

                Hitting the ground was painful, so painful that it woke Steve up with a shock to his system. He jumped up realizing that he was on top of Tony, they had both fallen off the bed, still rolled in the blankets. Steve quickly got off the half asleep Tony as he started to cry with the shock of the dream, everything had felt so real to him and he couldn't bear to repeat the past once more. He sat there rocking as he hunched his shoulders and curled his tail around him.

  "Ugh, Cap?" Tony finally woke up, realizing he was on the floor now. He rubbed his aching head before he sat up to look around; the darkened sky was now starting to lighten up with the sign of morning. It was then he recognized the sounds of a puppy crying quietly, "Steve? Hey, what's wrong?" Tony carefully removed himself from the blankets and quietly scooted next to his friend.

                Without words Tony gently scooped him up and held him like a toddler against his chest. Steve put his arms over Tony's shoulders and smashed his head into the neck next to him. Tony held his bottom with one hand and gently pet him with the other after he scooted back against the bed. He wondered what kind of dream Steve could have had to make him react in such a way. He knew the signs of PTSD and these were nothing like it.

                About a half hour later Tony opened his eyes to find that Steve had fallen asleep on him, his even breathing was a good indicator he wasn't having any more nightmares. Tony yawned widely and blinked a few times to get rid of the wetness from his eyes after the yawn. When he finally noticed it, Steve had grown another bit and was now looking like a young teenage dog. Tony looked at the darkening paws on him and the bushy tail that was curled around the furred body. He then looked over to the windows to see the sun was almost rising over the ocean, he wondered if Steve would like the beach he had down there.

It was then that he felt a little tongue lap at his neck as Steve huffed, still deep in sleep. Tony was certain that the tongue hadn't been meant to actually touch him as he felt Steve move his mouth a little and swallow, most likely making his dry mouth wet again. But the little touch did wonders to Tony and his feelings as he held his now-best friend in his arms. The little notion made him forget everything that ever happened to him for the past two months and just relish knowing that Steve, the homophobic super soldier from the 40's just licked his neck. Tony happily hugged the growing puppy to him and pulled his knees up to hold him in place.

It was then that Steve sneezed and Tony's happy feelings all went away with the dog snot on his neck. He tried his best to rub some of it off on the bed behind his head but the majority of it was close to Steve's nose who was now starting to wake up.

  _"Tony?"_ Steve woke up to Tony holding him and it gave him these weird fuzzy feelings. Steve picked up his aching head and looked over to the large windows to see the sun starting to rise. Tony took the opportunity to reach over, grab a tissue and wipe his neck. _"I'm sorry, did I sneeze on you? I tried to hold it in but I guess it didn't work,"_ Steve said bashfully. Tony just sighed and leaned back against the bed when his neck was free of dog snot.

  "Hey, you grew again," Tony said quietly, he was still quite tired from the lack of sleep, although he was getting more this week than ever and he figured it was because of Steve.  Steve visibly slumped back down and groaned. "You alright?" Tony whispered as he started to pet him slowly. Steve pushed himself back and laid in the cradle of Tony's lap, right up against his knees.

  _"What do you mean?"_ Steve tilted his head at the man before him before he reached his paws up to stretch. He pushed against Tony's stomach to bend his back over Tony's knees and slid back down.

  "I mean you seemed upset, from a dream or something. Did you want to talk about it?" Tony took the cute paws before him into his hands and started to play with them; making Steve 'dance' side to side. It was enough to make Tony start to smile.

  _"Oh, I did? I don't remember it, what happened? And how did we get down here?"_ Steve asked as he looked up towards the bed, half of the blankets on the floor with them.

  "Oh I fell off the bed and I think I took you with me," Tony chuckled as he looked up to the bed and back down to Steve who looked a bit confused.

  _"Where you holding on to me?"_ Steve asked, his memory was extremely fuzzy from that night, he attributed it to the cold he had.

  "Actually no, for once," Tony said quickly as he grinned, "you were holding me, got a little man crush Cap?" Tony goaded the puppy as he started to pet Steve's stomach.

  _"Tony you know that's ridiculous, stop poking my stomach, it hurts,"_ Steve leaned forward to try and snap at Tony's hand who pulled away quickly.

  "Hey, I'm just having a bit of fun, lighten up Captain," Tony lightly tapped at Steve's nose, Steve growled quietly.

  _"Not if you keep making those accusations,"_ Steve groaned when Tony picked him up. His back feet were placed on Tony's knees as Tony held him upright.

  "I will if you can stay balanced on my knees," Tony grinned and Steve whined with aggravation. "Come on, do it," Tony grinned as he slowly let go of him; Steve knew this was also ridiculous but figured he'd just please Tony and get it over with. Besides, he was feeling the need to go outside soon as he stood there trying to balance between his tail and his front paws. He almost did it too until the knees underneath him became a bit more unstable and he slipped down Tony's knees like a slide. He ended up with his back feet up over his head, he saw from this angle he could bite his tail too if he wanted. But he was yet again annoyed when he heard Tony laugh at him.

  "Good try Cap, good try,"

  _"Tony, would you stop poking at me? You're starting to frustrate me,"_ Steve growled at him as he rolled off of Tony to stand up.

  "Only when you stop being so fucking adorable," Tony grinned as Steve sighed; his ears were back and his tail down hoping to show his aggravation.

  _"Just take me outside would you? Or I'll just find Bruce,"_ Steve walked over to the door.

  "You can go find Bruce, I want to sleep more," Tony started to crawl up into his bed again.

  _"You're lucky I'm not a bigger dog,"_ Steve growled and waited for Jarvis to open the door. He didn't hear Tony's reply and considered himself lucky that he didn't, who knows what Tony would have said anyway. Steve first journeyed down to the living room where there was bound to be someone, he found Bruce sleeping and drooling on a pillow. He was going to wake him until he heard a noise from the kitchen.

  "I don't see why we have to go through with this bullshit," Clint said angrily, Steve trotted into the kitchen and looked up to see Clint and Coulson sitting at the table. Coulson was no longer in his regular suit and tie, but he was wearing instead jeans and a button up tee shirt. Steve was rather shocked to see the change; he figured that Coulson even slept in his suit and ties.

  "Oh, good morning Steve," Clint saw the young dog first.

  _"Good morning,"_ Steve yawned as he came around the table so Clint could pet him. Steve closed his eyes to relish in the warm hand caressing him until he felt a second hand join in.

  "Well good morning Captain, you've grown since the last time I saw you," Coulson was smiling down at him. Steve wouldn't say he was afraid of Coulson smiling and dressed down but he was certainly on his guard, this just wasn't his normal behavior.

  _"Uhh, yeah, kind of happens when I sleep I think…"_ Steve replied, Coulson looked surprised.

  "Did Mr. Banner decode Steve's barks?" Coulson asked Clint who smiled and nodded.

  "Yeah it's pretty awesome, not sure where we'd be if we couldn't understand him," Clint hid a yawn behind his hand.

  _"Can someone open the door?"_ Steve asked, sad to see the hands leave his fur. Coulson was the first one up and politely opened the door for him. Steve wagged his tail and went out into the early morning to find his bush.

                When Steve was done, instead of going back inside he sat on the lawn for a few moments to just watch the world as it passed. He watched a flock of birds coming back from the south after the winter had retreated northwards. He took in a deep breath of fresh spring air and closed his eyes to appreciate the tremendously good feelings he had right now. It seemed like all his worries were just being taken away with the flight of winter, everything seemed well in the world for now.

                When Steve opened his eyes he noted the substantial difference in height that he'd accumulated over night and sighed. He looked down at his paws which had turned a little blacker, and then back to the rest of his body; his shaggy fur was now more golden in color than yellow as it had been before. He was a young teenage dog now, his mood dampened as he made his way back to the door to scratch at it until Coulson came back.

Coulson opened the door for him and let him in, he solemnly walked in as he tried not to think about what was going to happen when he reached the end of his doggy days. Coulson said nothing as he let Steve pass by. Steve sulked back over to Clint and sat by his side, Clint took the opportunity to start to pet him in hopes of raising his spirits.

  "You hungry Cap?" Clint asked as he started to get up.

  _"Yeah,"_ Steve replied, trying his best to not seem so depressed knowing that his mood would affect the others as well. Clint wordlessly went to the food bag to scoop out two cups full to fill Steve's food bowl and took the water bowl to replace the liquid. Steve started on his chow, the taste was starting to grow on him a little more, it tasted more like chicken with every bite he took. He thanked Clint when he set down the water bowl again and went to sit back down with Coulson. Steve noted the sound of lips smacking against flesh and instantly looked up to see Clint just sitting down but Coulson was giving him a stern look. Clint looked smug as they shared a few looks that Steve didn't quite understand.

  "So what are your plans today Steve?" Coulson switched his gaze back over to him. Steve blushed at being caught staring but answered anyway.

  _"I'm not sure, I was hoping Tony and I could do something together but he just wants to sleep right now. I think he's got a board meeting he was supposed to go to today, not sure about that either,"_ Steve answered when he was done with his chow. He sat back next to Clint to receive his pettings as Coulson nodded. Clint took the bag of treats and offered one to Steve, Steve sniffed at it and ate it; relishing in the intense turkey flavor.

  "It's about time Mr. Stark starts to sleep," Coulson chuckled a little. Clint offered another treat and Steve took it with fervor before he answered Coulson.

  _"Oh I was able to get him to sleep with me last night and I’m not sure the night before he slept but that’s okay,"_ Steve said so innocently that Clint couldn't help but laugh. Steve looked up at him confused, unsure if it was something he'd said or not.

  "Good to see you and Stark best friends now…with benefits perhaps?" Clint laughed, "Didn't know Tony was into that whole bestiality thing!" Clint said before Coulson kicked his bare shins and Clint glared. Steve understood what he was talking about and made sure his ears were all the way back to show how uncomfortable he was with this conversation.

  _"I didn't mean it like that!"_ Steve snapped back at him but licked up the treat when offered again.

  “Barton, stop giving him treats for no reason; you’ll make him fat,” Coulson told him sternly as if Steve couldn’t hear him.

  _“I don’t think I could ever become fat,”_ Steve said which warranted another treat but Coulson tried to whack it out of the hand, Steve jumped up and grabbed the treat in air. He tried to forget their conversation and beg for another treat; Clint was in his glory as he directly disobeyed Phil and treated Steve for it.

  “All the same, treats are for when you do something good,” Phil looked down at him.

  _“I’m a good boy?”_ Steve asked which actually made Phil laugh; Clint gave him another treat with a nod of his head.

  “Yes Steve, you are a good boy and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!” Clint grinned at him, “even if you are Tony’s little fuck buddy,” he gave three more treats, Steve huffed but took them into his mouth before running out of the kitchen. He could hear Coulson scolding Clint but wasn't interested in what he was saying. Steve trotted through the house to find the room that he used to draw in, the wall was completely windows that faced the ocean with a few chairs and something Tony had called a flat Asian Hyacinth Sofa. Steve quickly jumped up on the sofa to lay down and watch the sun as it gained in intensity.

                Steve didn't feel like doing anything as he laid there to think, sometimes he thought that when left to his own mind that it really was a dangerous thing. His quick thinking and statistical brain was always turning gears and thinking, sometimes putting him into a funky mood. He honestly didn't care what Clint had said about him and Tony, he just didn't feel like being in the company of others. He was happy enough to lay and watch the calming waves lap at the beach.

                It was an hour later when Steve realized why he was in such a funky mood. He'd remembered that Tony was supposed to go to his meeting today and knew that Pepper was going to be there. He could feel his puppy heart feeling like he was being betrayed and he didn't want to share his Tony. He started to grumble to himself about why Tony should just stay home and play with him than go meet with Pepper.

Steve thought up scenarios where Pepper would suddenly be back in love with Tony and want to start dating again, it infuriated Steve so much that he found he was growling to himself. He realized this and suddenly was ashamed of himself; he gave a huff and laid his head back down on his paws. It was then that Tony appeared at the door of the room Steve had hid himself in.

  "Hey there Captain," Tony announced his presence, scaring Steve out of his mind to look up at the intruder.

  _"Oh…hi,"_ Steve acknowledged him, noting that Tony was in a very appealing suit and tie, making his way over to the windows with him. Tony grinned at him as Steve watched him sit down next to him and begin to pet his head.

  "Hey, listen, I'm going out today, I've got a meeting with the board and all so…I'll be back later, alright?" Tony ruffled his fur and pulled up one of Steve's floppy golden ears to play with it. Steve pulled his head away and laid it down on his paws, looking out the window once more to ignore Tony. Tony didn't even pick up on the depressed mood as he bent down to kiss Steve on the top of the head.

  "Alright, see you later babe. Don't have too much fun without me," he joked as he stood up and blew Steve another kiss. Steve waited until the door was closed to sigh and whine quietly to himself. He knew it was puppy-ish and completely uncalled for as a human being but for the time being he figured that he'd embrace the life of a dog since it didn't seem he was going to change anytime soon.

                Steve found himself at the kitchen door where Tony had left from, he sat there for a while just staring at the door. He could hear some of the other inhabitants in the house pass by every now and then but no one seemed to care that much. He listened to Bruce making tea for himself as he bustled about, Natasha joined him and he heard them sit down and talk quietly. He heard them giggle a little and could smell that both seemed to like the other. He heard them talking about him too but he didn’t care very much, he just wanted to be there when Tony came home.

  “You do realize that Tony won’t be home for at least four hours?” Bruce asked him. Steve twitched his ear in reply but didn’t break his gaze. Bruce looked to Natasha with a shrug.

  “Steve, come here,” Natasha commanded him, he looked over his shoulder at her with a questioning glance. Nat pointed to the ground in front of her, he lowered his head to show submission as he slinked to the point next to her. She offered him a couple treats in her hand and he gladly licked them up but his tail didn’t wag for excitement, she noticed it as well. “What’s wrong Steve? I’ve never seen you so gloomy before,” she cupped his cheek and pet him gently.

  _“Nothing’s wrong,”_ he said and sniffed her hand for more treats.

  “I’ll give you your lunch early if you tell me what’s wrong,” she tried to bribe him; he put his head down on her leg and stayed silent. She sighed and looked over to Bruce because she looked back down to him; he was looking up at her expectantly now. “Is it about Tony?” she asked, setting her hand down to pet him. Steve still didn’t answer her but relished in the petting. “Alight, fine, go back to moping, we’ll be here if you want to talk,” she shooed him away. He picked his head up and looked at the table where the treats were sitting in a small jar. She looked at them and sighed, “No more treats, you’re going to get a stomach ache,” she told him. He whined and looked up at her as he scooted forward to beg for the treats.

  “Well this is very interesting…” Bruce noted, he was watching Steve and noting how Steve was acting more and more like a regular dog. He looked up to Natasha with a concerned look to his face.

  “He’ll be fine,” she tried to reassure him with a small nod. “One more treat and that’s it, okay?” she told him carefully, “but you have to do a trick for me,” she added the clause to the statement. He grumbled about it but nodded in reply as she reached for the treat. He watched her pick it up and bring it towards him; he watched that treat like a hawk. “Speak” she told him, he grumbled but quickly barked and howled for her; it was technically speaking. Natasha quickly rolled her eyes but had to give him the treat since he did do as she asked. He wagged his tail with the treat. “You’re too clever for me Cap,” she patted his head and sent him away.

                Steve went back to the door and sat his butt down, he didn’t really move except to scratch at his collar and the fur underneath. After a couple more minutes of discussing him, Bruce and Natasha left the room which gave him the chance. Steve quickly hopped up onto the chair and then got his front paws onto the table as he reached for the treat bowl; slurping up five treats from the bowl. He chowed them down and quickly lapped for more. He looked over to his food bag in the corner, since he’d been accident free for a few day’s they’d put it back on the chair. He got off the chair and trotted over to the bag and got his front paws up on the chair and stuffed his head into the bag. The intense smell of kibble set his tail to wagging as he picked up as much kibble as he could. He’d quickly eaten about three cups of food when he was interrupted.

  “Steven!” Natasha came back in; he quickly retreated out of the bag and went to the door with his tail tucked between his legs. “What the hell is wrong with you?” she asked, she picked up the treats and put them on top of the fridge. “Steven, I swear if you don’t talk to me this instance, I will chain you up on the treadmill and not give you your dinner!” she threatened him.

  _“There’s nothing wrong with me,”_ he assured her, she quickly folded her arms and stood on one hip to stare down at him. _“I’m just hungry! I need more food, I’m serious Natasha!”_ he tried to tell her. She sighed impatiently and switched hips.

  “Steve, I get that you’re upset that Tony isn’t around but that’s no reason to be throwing a temper tantrum and being a bad dog,” she told him, letting up on her gaze.

  _“Clint told me I was a good dog!”_ he defended his pride, backing against the door.

  “Steve, you are a good human, but as a dog you’re destructive and reckless. You’re adorable, don’t get me wrong, but you still need to follow house rules,” she told him, releasing her arms to hang at her side as she approached him slowly. “I will give you a little extra food as long as you promise not to get into any more trouble, deal?” she asked him, offering her hand to him. He looked up at it and sighed as he gave her his paw to shake.

  _“Deal,”_ he nodded.

  “Good,” she nodded. His eyes grew wide when he felt his stomach rumble and he quickly stood up to gag, he ate much too quickly. “Out! Out!” she quickly opened the door and shoved him out as he continued to gag. She was thankful to get him to the bushes when he finally let loose. Steve was quite embarrassed about the situation when he was done hurking up his food. Nat pat his back as he backed away with his head still down. “Feel better?” she asked.

  _“I’m sorry Nat…”_ he said.

  “It’s alright Steve, it happens to all of us,” she patted him.

  _“While I’m out here…”_ he looked out at the yard.

  “Go ahead, I’ll be inside if you need me,” she stood back up and left him. Steve trotted around back and went on his bush, he figured out that he quickly needed to poop as well and so he did his business as he pleased. When he was done with all his bodily needs, he trotted around the house; the early Spring air felt great to him but he still missed Tony and he wasn’t so sure why. He went over to some bushes furthest from the house and quickly started to dig in the dirt, he got down to about a foot in when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Clint coming towards him with the leash.

  “Hey Steve, want to go down to the beach?” he asked. Steve bounded up and jumped around affirmatively. Clint grinned and attached the leash and jogged down the walk with Steve. Steve felt much more exhilarated once he was on the beach, Clint wanted him to stay on the leash but Steve was pulling him around trying to run. Clint finally gave up and took the leash off after he got Steve to sit down.

  “You’re like a badly trained dog Cap, what happened to sweet and innocent you?” Clint asked him while walking slowly down the beach as Steve ran around him and played in the cooling sand.

  _“It’s just nice to not have responsibilities right now,”_ Steve told him and found a good spot for digging, he quickly went to work. _“I have to say, it’s rather exciting doing things that I could never do before,”_ he shrugged and continued his sand digging; spraying it everywhere behind him.

  “Yeah, like lick your own balls,” Clint chuckled, “hey, watch out for crabs. I will not be picking crab claws off your muzzle,” he said before he walked down towards the water. Steve stopped digging and looked at him, he was right; he could reach his privates very easily. Steve thought about licking himself later when he was all alone, he blushed hard through his fur when he thought about that. Instead, he decided that he wanted to play in the water. He barreled down the beach and ran right passed Clint and into the water. Clint yelled out and had tried to grab Steve as he raced passed him but for once, he missed the dog.

  “Damnit Steve! Tash is going to kill me!” he yelled at the dog who was sufficiently in the water and drenched with the ocean.

  _“Don’t worry, I’ll take the blame,”_ Steve grinned to him and snapped at the waves lapping at him, he went to the edge of the water near Clint and started to dig at the wet sand; it felt amazing and squishy between his toes.

  “You’re one hell of a dog Steve, but you’re an even better person, you know?” Clint patted his drenched fur. Steve looked up at him and ceased everything he was doing to look.

  _“Do you think I’ll ever be human again?”_ Steve asked. Clint sat just out of the waves’ reach; Steve followed him and sat next to him to look out at the ocean.

  “Is that what this is all about? You don’t think you’ll turn back?” Clint asked, putting his arm around the dog to pet him.

  _“It’s been five day’s Clint, I don’t think is any chance of being human again,”_ Steve answered him sadly.

  “Aw Cap, don’t you worry your pretty little face off, Banner will find something for you. And if he can’t, we’ll hunt down Loki ourselves to get you back, okay?” Clint tried to cheer him up. “While you’re like this, you can certainly enjoy being a dog and being free but try not to get into so much trouble, alright?” he chuckled and ruffled the top of his head. Steve looked at him bashfully and smiled with his blush.

  _“I don’t remember the last time when I was this troublesome,”_ he admitted with a chuckled.

  “No shit Cap,” Clint laughed, “I always thought you were some sort of pure god or something, I never thought you had it in you to get into trouble!” he grinned and hugged Steve to him happily. “Thanks for being the best dog I’ve ever had though,” he added quieter.

  _“I was talking to Tony about that the other day. I think I’m the only one who has ever had a dog before besides maybe Bruce. I may not be so useful to the team for fighting but at least I can give a sense of loving and some sort of variety to our life by being a dog. Right?”_ Steve let him in on the secret.

  “Sure can bud, I’m glad you did too. It’s a real nice feeling, even if you are a pain in the ass,” he grinned again.

  _“Thanks for watching out for me,”_ Steve leaned against him affectionately. The moment didn’t last so long unfortunately, a loud crash was heard from the mansion and the Hulk’s yell. _“Oh no!”_ Steve exclaimed as he got up; sand sticking to him and falling off as he moved. Clint followed him as they ran to the mansion to find out what was wrong.

  _"What is going on?!"_ Steve barked up to Jarvis as he ran down the stairs to Bruce's lab and bounced out of the way of a flying metal table.

  "I believe one of the Doctor's chemical solutions have affected him in an adverse way to which he is having a reaction," Jarvis replied as Steve hit the bottom of the stairs, Thor was close behind him. Steve stopped for a moment to watch as the Hulk picked up another table and threw it in the opposite direction, the look on his face was terrifying. Steve's quick thinking led him to the fact that Hulk absolutely loved fluffy animals and small creatures. With that thought in mind he looked up to Thor and stopped him before he went crashing into the lab.

  _"Wait, Thor, lead him outside, I'll be waiting out there,"_ Steve quickly told him and bolted back up the stairs, not stopping to see if Thor understood his directions. With Jarvis opening the doors Steve ran passed Clint and Natasha both with weapons in hand. The two stopped to see the dog blur pass them and out the side door, they soon followed.

  "Steve, what are you doing?" Natasha asked him when they got outside.

  _"You remember how Hulk was so gentle with that kitten we found two weeks ago? He loved it so much that he calmed down? I'm going to play hurt to see if he calms down,"_ Steve explained his strategy.

  "We'll be in the tree if anything goes downhill," Clint pulled Natasha away as Steve lifted his 'hurt' paw and waited. He could hear the god yelling at Hulk and presumably getting him to chase Thor. Steve made sure his tail and ears were lowered, he put his head down to try and give the look of a smaller animal. The minutes were slower as he waited for Thor to finally appear at the door and the Hulk came raging through. Steve immediately began to whine and whimper loudly hoping that Hulk could hear him.

  "Thor!" Natasha yelled over to him, gaining the god's attention as he lead Hulk straight towards Steve. Thor veered to his left at the last minute, leaving Steve exposed to a raging Hulk. Steve prayed that his strategy would work and whined louder than before as he shut his eyes in anticipation of a blow. When it didn't come he opened his eyes to see Hulk's face right up in his.

                Steve jumped backwards, startled at the large face before him, he tripped over his tail and ended up on his back, still whimpering and holding his paw up as if he were hurt. Hulk sniffed at him and inspected with a keen eye.

  "Puppy…hurt?" Hulk started to speak as he crawled forward to poke gently at Steve's back paw.

  "Yes Hulk, he's hurt," Natasha said gently as the other two hid behind the tree. Hulk looked up at her presence and studied her; she stood ready to run in any direction but tried to give him a sense of security.

  "Why is puppy hurt?" Hulk asked bending down further to sniff at Steve's stomach, Steve wanted to push him away claiming that he was too close for comfort but he would sacrifice himself to save everyone else.

  "He…he fell down the stairs and hurt his paw," Natasha looked between the two; Steve questioned her story she made up but went along with it still. Hulk continued to stare down at him, Steve was actually starting to shake in fear of Hulk accidentally hurting him or doing something else horrible. He knew this body was nowhere near as strong as his human form.

  "Hulk like puppy, Hulk help puppy?" Hulk looked back up to Natasha, already starting to pick Steve up gently.

  "Hulk can take puppy to couch and watch TV," Natasha smiled at him, hoping he would do as she said.

  "Hulk like TV, come on puppy!" Hulk finished picking Steve up like a bride and quickly ran back inside the house, the rest of the Avengers sans Tony filed in behind him. Steve sighed a very deep breath of relief as the Hulk sat them on the couch that had been reinforced with steel so he wouldn't break it again. Natasha came by to turn the TV on and to the station they all knew he liked.

  "How you doing Steve?" she asked quietly and he nodded to her as he sat in Hulks hold.

  "Puppy no be hurt! Does puppy like Hulk?" he asked, those intense green eyes stared down at him and Steve had no choice but to wag his tail and lick at the finger closest to him. Hulk's smile wasn't terrifying so to say but most people would certainly run from it if they saw it.

  "See, puppy like you too Hulk," Natasha confirmed it, he looked happily between the two of them and completely settled into the couch to watch the TV. Steve stopped his licking and laid back to get comfortable knowing that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Natasha soon left but Clint and Thor stayed in the room to watch TV with them.

                It was a two hours of watching Teletubies, Clint and Thor were extremely bored and when Steve gave them the O.K. they went into the next room to play on the Wii. Steve watched silently as the Hulk started to fall asleep, just as his eyelids finally closed and his breathing evened out he changed back into his human form, letting Steve out of his green prison. Steve slipped off the couch and stretched his body before trotting into the kitchen to find some lunch waiting for him thankfully.

  "Steve?" he heard his name called and perked up at the call, he looked up to see Natasha coming in.

  _“Yes?”_ Steve answered her.

  “I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a run with me, but looks like you need to be rinsed off first; you’re dragging sand all through the house!” She hooked the leash on him and led him towards the door again.

  _“Sorry about that, Barton and I were down at the beach before Banner hulked out,”_ Steve told her as he followed out into the yard and around back where there was a spigot and small hose. _“I’m also sorry for acting like an ass earlier, I really don’t know what got into me,”_ he told her as she started the water and to spray him.

  “Thanks, I can understand how you feel, being stuck somewhere that you don’t want to be. We all have our issues and I know it doesn’t help yours to be a dog right now,” she told him, rinsing his coat out thoroughly. “You can forgive us all and make up later when you’re human again. I heard Bruce is close to finding something for you,” she smiled as she used her hand to help rub the sand out of the fur; it was really embedded into his very shaggy coat.

  _“Really?”_

  “Yeah,” she smiled at him and they continued to rinse off in silence. "Despite all the trouble you’ve caused, you make the perfect dog Cap," she chuckled lightly when she was done with his coat, he didn't reply but the happy wag of his tail was enough to show his appreciation. She let him go off to shake off his coat to get rid of most of the water and not get her wet. Soon, they were off on their jog; Steve kept himself in check as he trotted next to Natasha.

                The outdoor smell overwhelmed Steve when they finally started to jog around the block. He was used to the grasses, flowers and the trees but the scent of the cement, brick, metal and plain garbage smell of the city left him flabbergasted. It was the ability to smell the more disgusting side of the city that made him really not want to be a dog again.

                With the smells aside, the day was beautiful and sunny. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it felt wonderful to see other human beings once more. Steve easily trotted next to Natasha as she jogged; he always kept a watchful eye out but readily took in everything he saw. The sun felt like it was almost recharging him as his fur grew warmer, he felt the energy of a puppy again and wanted to flat out run at top speed. But he wouldn't do that to Natasha while he was leashed.

                It was all too soon that they were nearing the mansion again and he was visibly less happy about the fact. He hoped that Tony wasn't home yet, he didn't want to interact with him for at least another eight hours. Who knows what would come out of his mouth and he wasn't ready to find out yet. He figured there was nothing worse than being a love sick puppy.

                _Wait,_ he thought to himself, _when did I decide I was in love with him?!_ He could feel his brain suddenly turning 10 miles a minute and he didn't know what to do.

  _"Natasha!"_ he yipped when they arrived back at the mansion but instead of answering him she bent down to pick up a stick, unleashed him and threw it. He perked up and watched the stick land before he looked back up at her.

  "Go on and fetch it," she said, there was amusement in her eyes but he trotted over to it, picked it up and brought it back. "Lame Cap, you can go faster than that."

  _"Natasha wait! I have to—"_

  "Fetch!" Steve zoomed off this time and nearly tripped over himself when he bent down to pick up the stick while running. He circled back and ran back to her; she took it and threw it again. He completely forgot about what he had been thinking and happily ran after the stick, this time catching it in the air to bring it back.

                Clint soon came out and joined in the festivities of playing with Steve. Steve had almost never felt more alive than at this moment in his entire life, well he wasn't exactly thinking about his past anyway, not when sticks were being thrown.

                Around three in the afternoon Clint and Steve were sitting on the bigger couch with Clint sprawled out on it and Steve at the far end resting his head on the arm. Clint was surfing through his tablet while Steve watched TV mindlessly until Clint chuckled and Steve picked his head up sleepily to look at the blonde.

  _"What?"_ Steve had to ask when Clint peeked at him.

  "Nothing, just reading about Labrador dogs and Leonberger dogs," Clint looked back towards his tablet but Steve was interested now.

  _"Read it to me,"_ Steve sat up a little more to see Clint over the tablet.

  "Alright, and I quote from the Lab section, "Labradors are quite an interesting breed, they do require less cleaning than the golden retriever given the shorter coat but the fur has pointed ends and sticks to _everything_. They are _loud_ and bark more, they tend to love to yell and scream while playing," Clint looked up from his tablet to Steve who was now blushing knowing that he had been yelling at the stick the entire time they played fetch. "They are very active dogs and are great for jogging/running and retrieving, making them excellent duck dogs. They are bolder than the Golden Retriever and make superior field training dogs," Clint again looked to Steve.

  _"Well good to know my breed matches my personality…"_ Steve sighed but Clint continued.

  "Labs also are very easy to off leash train once they have a strong bond with you, this dog is what is called a _one-man dog_ , meaning they bond tightly to just one person unlike the Golden who will run up to just about anyone,"" Clint finished.

  _"I have not 'bonded' to anyone, that is completely the wrong and I think I'm more of a Golden—Tony's home!"_ Steve rushed off the couch to run to the door when he heard it open and smelled Tony's scent. Steve was going to run right up to him until he noticed how sad Tony looked and everything on Steve drooped.

  _"Hi,"_ Steve said quietly with bashful eyes but Tony just loosened up his tie and walked right passed to head down to his workshop. Steve had to hold a moment to figure out if he was going to follow; he looked up at Clint who had appeared at the doorway.

  "Go follow him," Clint ushered him down so Steve trotted his way down to follow.

                Tony was just sitting down in his swivel chair when Steve entered the workshop. Steve could clearly smell the hormones weeping off Tony and lowered his head to make himself appear smaller.

  "What do you want Steve," Tony more stated than asked as Steve drew closer.

  _"Are you alright?"_ Steve asked quietly feeling if he barked any louder he'd scare his friend away.

  "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Tony rubbed his face and picked up a stray paper on his desk to look at it. Steve finally edged his way next to Tony to sit down and place his muzzle on Tony's thigh.

  _"No you're not,"_ Steve said and Tony tried to ignore him. _"Tony…"_ Steve picked his head up to nose at his side before him. Tony pulled away, irritated, he stood up and walked over to one of his latest suits and started to work on it. Steve sighed knowing he was completely shut out but he didn't want to give up, he wouldn't be Captain America if he gave up all the time. Steve moved closer to Tony but far enough away so he couldn't see him sit down and stare. After a few minutes Tony sighed again and dropped the mini blow torch to turn around and face Steve.

  "What the fuck am I supposed to tell you? That the meeting went just as planned, and that everything is happy-go-fucking-lucky with Pepper?!" Tony burst out as he crossed his arms to glower down at Steve.

  _"Tony, you told me just a few days ago that we were friends, friends help each other out and tell each other the truth. I don't want you to tell me everything is fine with Pepper, I know that it is not and can clearly smell it from you,"_ Steve trailed off as he glanced around Tony's body, all tense and ready to run.

  "I'm _not_ having this conversation with you Steve," Tony shook his head and went for the door but not without adding quieter words, "friends don't care for me this much, especially for me."

                Steve watched Tony go, off to find a bar most likely and it made him sad. He knew Tony was just upset and didn't really mean the things he said but it still hurt to think that Steve might lose another friend over something stupid.

                Steve didn't know why he did it but in the next moment he found himself chewing on one of Tony's leather boots that he kept around for work. The chewing calmed his aching teeth and made him feel calmer about this whole situation. What was going to happen in just a few days where he was going to be an old dog, would he turn back human? Or would he just die? He could feel his heart rate increase as he thought about these things and it only made him chew the boot to shreds faster.

                The boot was practically gone when Natasha came waltzing through the door, obviously on the hunt for him. Steve barely noticed as he worked on the sole of the shoe, ravenously chewing it.

  "Steven!" a stern voice startled him into consciousness.

  _"Where's the trouble?!"_ Steve instantly stood up, boot half hanging from his mouth as Natasha came towards him with a look of almost disbelief.

  "What are you doing down here alone? Is that Tony's boot?" she put her hands on her hips and he knew he was in serious trouble. He moved his ears back and lowered his head as he placed the shreds on the floor.

  _"I uh…it was…his boot,"_ he said shyly and she just sighed.

  "I heard him leave; did the meeting not go well?" she asked as she knelt down to pet him.

  _"Not that I could tell and then he just stormed out,"_ he sighed to her and leaned into her comforting touch.

  "You took my words a little more serious than I thought you would," she smiled down at him and he cocked his head.

  _"How do you mean?"_ he asked closing his eyes when she scratched under his chin and gently pet the area between his eyes and his cheeks.

  "When I told you to befriend him and be sensitive to him…well I never thought I would see this happen in a million years," she smiled happily down to him but his brain was still in a fuzz.

  _"I don't understand what you're trying to say Tasha,"_ he looked up at her and she just smiled.

  "You love him," she put it simply and he laid his ears back immediately.

  _"I do not, I simply care about how he's feeling as a friend and a teammate,"_ he said defensively.

  "Is that why you were down here moping after he left then? Chewing on _his_ shoe no less?"

  _"No I just—I was just keeping an eye out for—"_

  "Steve, shut up," she cut him off and he whimpered quietly when she did so, "I know that if I say 'it's alright', you still won't listen to me so I won't comment about it anymore, just know that I support you in everything. You are still our leader Steve, even if you are a fluffy, adorable dog," she ruffled his fur and he couldn't help his tongue rolling out with the words of praise. "Come on, it's your dinner time," she stood up and he followed her giving one last look to the shredded boot before they left.


	4. What Are Friends For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief encounters, friends, and a start of something new!

                It was nearing midnight and Steve was still up catching up on some older shows he had been wanting to watch and of course waiting for Tony to get home, which he figured he'd be plastered from. It was no sooner two minutes after twelve that the side door opened up and Steve could hear rustling of clothes and hushed voices. He listened intently after shutting the TV off and letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

  "Wait till da room—I don't—I want to—I have other people—" Tony's voice kept getting cut off by a sound that sounded too much like a kiss to Steve's sensitive ears. He could hear feet running up stairs followed by someone being pushed into the wall. Steve immediately went into guard mode and growled into the darkness. He jumped off the couch and quietly slunk up the stairs to follow the scent of two males, both very intoxicated. Steve was disgusted to find Tony and his new found partner almost to his bedroom. Steve stood there in what he thought was a menacing pose and growled at the intruder, his teeth barred.

  "Holy fuck!" the seemingly younger man jumped at the growling dog, Steve's fur went up on ends.

  "Steeeve," Tony whined back to him, "stop it! Get away! Stop ruining everything!" Tony snapped at him and tried to kick. Steve jumped back when the foot almost grazed his nose and looked up to Tony and immediately went into a shrill whine. "Steve!" Tony barked at him again.

  "Can't you control your dog Stark? Fuck he's scaring me!" the man stood behind Tony in the dull light.

  "Just get in the bedroom," Tony turned to look at him but the guy started to snigger a bit when he could see just how big Steve was.

  "You know what they say about guy's with big dogs?" he whispered in Tony's ear who close his eyes at the touch, "they're compensating for this," he reached in front of Tony to grasp his hard dick. Tony nearly purred at the delight but Steve growled again and lunged forward to bite at the man's hand. Steve was glad he still had his very accurate aim, otherwise he might have hurt Tony and that would be unacceptable. But when the man went squealing back Tony quickly smacked Steve in the cheek that sent him right to the floor.

                Steve whimpered loudly at his stinging cheek, he felt completely and utterly stunned as he watched Tony and his new partner disappear into the bedroom. It had to have been a few minutes later until he could move again, his head and his heart ached. Steve slowly pulled himself to go to his room for once to sleep in it. His vision was still a little blurry when he jumped up onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.

                Steve woke with a headache and his cheek still felt red with the recent contact with Tony's hand only a few hours prior. He could hear someone moving outside his room and was relieved that it was only Clint who poked his head in the room.

  "Hey, you alright?" Clint came in to sit on Steve's bed and pet him. Steve stayed quiet but enjoyed the pettings until he heard his stomach rumble. "I heard someone whining last night, figured it could only be you, what's up?" Clint tried again.

  _"Has Tony's…friend…left yet?"_ Steve asked, finally picking his head up to look at Clint. Clint was going to question when an unknown man walked by Steve's partially opened door and Steve growled quietly. The man turned when he heard the dog, he grinned and flipped the dog off. Steve growled louder and went to jump off his bed to chase the man out but was caught by Clint and held tightly.

  "Chasing him or hurting him will do nothing for you Cap," Clint actually had a point for once. Once the man was out of view Steve settled down and licked his mouth since it had been so dry from the night. "I've never seen you so riled up before Cap," Clint commented quietly as he let Steve go.

  _"Is my food bowl full? I'm hungry,"_ Steve asked as he got off his bed to stretch, his head seemed a little clearer from that adrenaline rush.

  "I'll get it for you," Clint happily offered and led his friend downstairs to the kitchen where Natasha was already eating breakfast.

  "Hey there Cap, how are you doing? I heard Tony's excursion last night," she didn't look too pleased about it either.

 _"I'm…alright, I'm just disappointed,"_ he told her and happily waited for Clint to fill his bowl and then to eat it.

  "The man also had the nerve to ask if there was breakfast being served," she looked up at Clint who went to find some food.

  "What'd you do?" he asked.

  "Kicked him out, like any other sensible person would do," she smirked slightly and Steve couldn't help but laugh at her.

  _"Natasha, have I ever told you I love you?"_ he grinned and she chuckled back.

  "You're welcome, is the asshole still sleeping?" she asked and the boys nodded.

  _"Tasha, can we go out for a run today again?"_ Steve asked as she let him outside to relieve himself.

  "Of course, it will help clear your mind as well," she smiled down to him and shut the door as he went around the corner to find a different bush. He’d grown a little during the night but it wasn’t a substantial difference compared to the other days. He stayed outside a little longer, it was a great day today and he wanted to enjoy every last second he got of it.

                When he heard his name being called he trotted back inside to greet his friends but stopped when he saw Tony sitting at the table nursing a cup of black coffee. Steve's ears went back as he steered clear of Stark and sauntered into the living room to continue catching up on his new favorite show.

                It was about an hour later that Tony showed up beside him, Steve let his fur bristle in warning without ever looking up to his supposed friend.

  "I'm sorry about what I did to you," Tony said quietly but Steve ignored him. "Steve please, I know what I did was stupid and I know I hurt you…I didn't mean anything I said—I was—I…" Tony said but trailed off when Steve didn't even respond with a twitching ear. Tony even dropped to his knees in hopes the movement would cause Steve to look at him but Steve stayed vigilant. As soon as Tony reached out a hand Steve hopped off the couch and to the smaller one further away from Tony, still not making eye contact.

  "Steve, you can at least accept his apology, he is trying you know," Natasha said softly when she entered the room and stood next to Tony, her hand mindlessly combing through his still damp hair from what seemed to be a shower.

  _"Apology not accepted,"_ Steve finally looked over to Tony with a nonchalant look and Tony just sort of gapped at him.

  "Steve…can't we talk this out or something? Come on, you know I didn't mean to do it," Tony begged, he almost looked pathetic.

  _"Tony…what is there to talk about? You hit me and I deserved it,"_ Steve said nonchalantly.

  "But you didn't and what I did was stupid, please Steve, please forgive me," Tony started to inch forward, still on his knees.

  "Stark, you _hit_ him?" Natasha asked quietly. She went over to where Steve was sitting to check him out to see if he was concussed or something.

  _"Tasha, stop it, I'm fine. I was the one who bit his…partner's hand anyway,"_ Steve pulled his head from her touch and she actually let him go.

  "Steve," she scolded him lightly.

  _"Not my fault he brought a stranger into our home,"_ Steve defended himself and then Tony snorted.

  "Why does it even matter who I bring home? It's not like I butt into your love life Cap so butt out of mine," Tony growled, giving up his pleads.

  "He doesn't know?" Natasha looked down to Steve half-expectant.

  _"Oblivious as the day he was born,"_ Steve sighed and laid his head on her lap waiting to be pet. Tony looked between the two getting more furious with the secrets being kept from him.

  "I'm done with this; I don't need _friends_ to keep me occupied."

  _"Is that what you think friends are only for? To keep YOU occupied?!"_  Steve snapped at him, knowing he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

  "It's the only thing they've ever been good for," Tony got up off his knees and stormed his way back up to his bedroom.

  "Steve," Natasha sighed as she continued to pet him. He whined quietly and pushed further onto her lap to bury his head.

  _"Can we go out for that run now?"_ Steve asked, head still buried in her lap and she chuckled.

  "Of course," she began to stand up, he followed her.

 

                It was a beautiful day out, the sun shining bright, the city smelled better than it had yesterday too if that was possible. Steve was happy to be out of the house and to stretch his aching muscles. He'd felt the need to let go of his energy again. He let his tongue roll out of his mouth with a happy smile as he ran with Natasha.

                He decided that there was nothing like running and he never wanted to be stuck inside again. It was about half an hour until Steve realized where Natasha was taking him, they were going to the dog park and Steve felt his body buzz at the excitement and his nerves at the same time. He hadn't really had any other interactions with dogs so he was curious as to how this was going to play out.

                Half an hour later Steve was huddling behind Natasha as some of the dogs were trying to sniff his behind and he was feeling extremely uncomfortable with this.

  _"Natasha, isn't there something you can do?!"_ Steve squeaked when he felt a wet Chihuahua nose sniffing his backside. He jumped and pressed his back to Natasha's leg as she just chuckled at him.

  "Try talking back to them, act more like a dog Cap," she suggested and he gave her a doubted look. He looked back at the dogs wagging their tails in front of him.

  _"Hi,"_ Steve gave a quiet woof and suddenly the dogs were all surrounding him, licking at him and nudging. He freaked out and ran away, half way across the park when he realized that the dogs didn't chase after him. He could nearly hear Natasha snigger at him as she went to go sit down at one of the benches. He whined to her when she didn't rescue him, he then looked around the park to see all the dogs running around with their owners, some playing fetch, others were just jogging around and more were sitting with their people. Steve shyly scampered back over to Natasha to sit between her legs and try to hide.

  "Steve, you wanted to run around, so go run. The dog's won't bother you," she pet his head and he sighed, laying his cheek against her leg.

  _"Tasha, I'm still human, I don't know how to act like a dog,"_ he looked up at her.

  "Can you talk to them?" she asked, he looked out to the field of dogs and their owners and sighed once more.

  _"I don't—oh,"_ he stopped himself when he saw a gorgeous Golden Retriever female and her owner walking towards the bench.

  "Mind if we take a seat next to you?" The man asked Natasha and she shrugged. The man looked a bit confused for a moment but sat down anyway. Steve was too busy staring at the girl, he could feel the heat building up in him and spreading across his cheeks as she looked at him. It was almost like someone smacked him again but his ears perked up, finally hearing trace sounds and he could hear other voices.

  _"Hey, what are you staring at?"_ a voice in front of him asked, he suddenly realized it was the girl dog sitting between her owners legs.

  _"Oh, I uhh…I—hi,"_ he stuttered and threw his ears back with his shyness.

  _"Hi,"_ she giggled and looked out towards the field, slightly shaking her head.

  _"I'm…I mean, my name is Steven, what's yours?"_ he asked and she looked back at him.

  _"Maddie,"_ she told him and he started to wag his tail.

  _"Nice to meet you Maddie,"_ he could barely contain his excitement as she giggled, or what he thought was a giggle.

  _"You are unlike any other dog I've ever met before,"_ she quickly stood up to sniff at his nose and then bat him on the head.

  _"Hey!"_ he smiled at her and felt the puppy in him come out as he butted his head onto hers. She quickly grabbed at the excess fur on his neck and pinned him down to the ground, both of them laughing in their own doggish ways. He pushed at her as she flopped herself on him and they rolled over and he fit his mouth over her muzzle playfully. She pulled away and lightly chewed on his leg, he got up and grabbed her to tumble over once more and he landed on top of her.

  _"Do you want to mate?"_

  _"Excuse me?!"_ Steve suddenly stopped everything to look down at her in surprised.

  _"You know, mate…breed? We dogs do this…even my owner does it!"_ she smiled up at him and he could suddenly smell she was in heat. He quickly sat up and away from her as she talked, he was still in shock and unsure of what to do.

  _"What are you talking about?!"_ he squeaked but tried not to sound too undignified.

  _"What, you and your owner never do it?"_ she asked, now she was confused and this comment just made his ears raise even higher.

  _"Your owner?! He…he…I mean, he and you and you…I uhh,"_ he was completely lost for words as he looked over to the man trying to sweet talk Natasha and the thought of him being into bestiality made his head spin.

  _"Natasha, Natasha, we need to go now,"_ Steve quickly stood up by her, took the leash into his mouth and pulled for them to go. She looked down at him with a questioned look but quickly said a farewell to the man before following Steve.

  "What was that about Steve? I thought you were having fun?" she asked when they were exiting the park.

  _"That man…he…she, they—I can't even say it!"_ he panted, his mind in a whirl as he whimpered quietly.

  "What about them?" she asked.

  _"They…do it, I mean he does it to her!"_ he squeaked again, looking up at her, she raised an eyebrow but for the most part her expression didn't change.

  "I thought he smelled funny," she commented but said nothing else as they jogged back towards the mansion. Steve tripped a few times, his mind would not stop racing around as he thought about her and then to Tony. He wondered if Tony ever wanted to do that to him as a—and that's where that trail of thought ended.

                So Steve and Tony were back to the no-talking-or-I'll-kill-you basis and it hurt Steve. He knew it probably hurt Tony as well but Steve couldn't help but to feel betrayed by his best friend. He laid on the couch as he relaxed and tried to get a nap in, it was difficult when Clint and Thor were in the next room playing on the Wii. But soon he went into a deep slumber.

                He dreamed long and hard while he slept, it was mostly about Peggy and his poor broken heart could hardly contain his sadness as he watched her fade from view, remembering the last fragment of her broken voice talking to him. When Steve woke the entirety of the Avengers were in the TV room with him watching a movie, Tony was sitting next to him and was the first to notice that the dog had woken.

  "Hey, you alright? You were twitching quite a bit," Tony asked quietly and Steve folded his ears back when talked to. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes and tried to pet him but Steve quickly picked up his head and growled, baring his teeth while he did. Tony quickly retracted and genuinely looked scared. Steve huffed when he realized what he was doing exactly and hopped off the couch to head to the kitchen.

                Steve sat by his food bowl waiting for food to magically appear since he didn't eat lunch and was very hungry. He sat until he heard the familiar pad of footsteps coming his way; he knew it was Tony by the sound.

  "Ignoring me isn't going to help," Tony grabbed the bowl and grabbed some food for the dog. Steve didn't care about what Tony said but quickly started to gobble down his meal when it was offered to him.  Tony sat down in one of the chairs behind him and just sighed.

 "Look, I'm sorry I fucked up Cap but it's not like you're my boyfriend anyway so I honestly don't see where I am at fault here. You are the one who bit his hand…" Tony started to talk and Steve had to freeze at his words.

  _"How are you not at fault?! You brought a stranger into our home, OUR home and you think it's okay to just bring them home?! Of course I was going to bite him, he was touching you and—"_ and that was where Steve stopped and stomped his way up the stairs and away from Tony. Well, he was trying to get away but Tony lounged himself at the dog to grab the collar, nearly choking Steve in the process.

  "I don't think so, you're coming with me," Tony forcefully directed him towards the stairs and towards his workshop. Steve fought with him the entire way down until they were in the shop and he went boneless on Tony who nearly tumbled forward with the weight of the dog under him. "Damnit Steve, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

                Steve stayed there on the ground, eyes closed, not moving. He could feel his breathing was still elevated and his brain was spinning again, he felt too close to Tony.

  _"Can you just leave me alone already?"_ Steve popped open an eye to see Tony actually sitting on the floor next to him.

  "No, because I want to know why, _why_ does it even matter to you Cap," Tony growled back, he poked Steve's nose who sneezed back in reply.

  _"Don't do that and no I'm not going to tell you why because you wouldn't care anyway. You can go back to hating me now,"_ Steve flipped over to face away from Tony.

  "How do you know I wouldn't care? You don't even know me Cap, you know nothing about me. You're the one who doesn't care, all you care about is getting the job done," Tony rolled to his knees so he could move to kneel over Steve.

  _"Says the man who almost gets everyone killed every damn time! At least when I get the job done there are no casualties!"_  Steve snapped back, his anger was beginning to blind him but he didn't care as he gave into it.

  "Forget it, this conversation isn't going anywhere," Tony rocked back to sit and lean against the red couch.

  _"No Tony, keeping going because we obviously need to get this off our shoulders, so go on. Talk Stark, it's what you do best anyway, isn't it?"_ Steve rolled over to stand up and growl at his teammate.

  "Only if you explain why the _fuck_ you care so much," Tony crossed his arms and looked away from Cap.

  _"You wouldn't like it even if I told you Tony,”_ Steve started to pace as he talked; furious with Tony now and he couldn’t understand why Tony didn’t understand. _“You care too much about yourself to even start to see what other people needs. You didn't care about me until I even tried to understand you and I still can't. Nothing you do makes any sense to me and it's frustrating, frustrating that I would even begin to think that you loved me back—"_ Steve froze mid-pace and looked over to Tony who looked stunned to see a dog pacing before him and yelling at him.

  "Wait—" Tony got out but not before Steve was already dashing for the door, realizing his mistake. Steve quickly ran upstairs calling for Natasha on his way by the TV room where he knew she still was. He ran down passed the stairs to the room he painted in, his escape room. He was breathing heavy and all higher functions had been turned off as he paced back in forth, nearly tearing a hole in the floor.

  "Steve?" Natasha's voice found him as he panicked. She quietly closed the door behind her as she came to comfort her teammate, not even knowing what was wrong. She quietly stopped his frantic pacing, kneeled down, took his front paws up onto her shoulders and hugged him. He was fairly certain that he was whining but he couldn't hear anything over the panic of his heart and head.

                It was a few minutes later at she asked what happened; she gently massaged his coat to comfort him further.

  _"I said it, I told him, it just slipped, I didn't mean to actually say it! He just frustrated me so much and I was just angry and I told him that he would never love me back and I just stopped and he looked at me and I bolted!"_ he felt sick to his stomach as he talked.

  "Did he do anything?" she asked, still smoothing his fur out.

  _"I don't know, I couldn't hear him as I ran out. He didn't move, that much I know,"_ Steve was feeling a little calmer but he was jittery as all hell.

  "Jarvis, don't let Tony into this room," Natasha commanded him.

  "Yes Miss Romanov," he obeyed as he locked the door with the bolt.

  _"What do I do? What do I do, I mean I can't just let him think that I actually—"_

  "Hold on," she cut him off and he stopped as he let his paws down to sit down properly and look at her. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't love him?" she raised an eyebrow and his mouth went dry.

  _"No I just—"_

  "Steve," she quieted him gently and pet his head. "I know I said it before, but it's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. And Tony more than anyone else will understand," she whispered to him. He just pushed his ears back and looked towards his last painting that he had yet to finish.

  _"There is something to be afraid of when the person you like hits you,"_ he glowered at the painting and she sighed.

  "You know Stark is sensitive, he doesn't know what to do with himself when he's got no one to love. But trust me, he would _never_ cheat on you or anyone else he was dating, but he didn't know you liked him. Even Stark can be naïve sometimes," she chuckled as she cupped his cheeks to bring his focus back to her.

  _"I thought I was being obvious but apparently not! I would have picked up on it right away!"_ Steve exclaimed and she just smiled.

  "Tony doesn't have super senses like you do Steve, he's just an ordinary man with an above average intellect," she shrugged and he thought about it.

  _"But I'm still a dog,"_ Steve growled down at the floor after a few minutes, breaking away from her hold to go pace again.

  "Bruce is working on it, he's in the lab nearly every day trying to find some answers for you," Natasha told him, hoping it would console him a little more. Steve was growling at himself at every turn of his pace, frustrated at himself, frustrated at the world and this happened to him, he was just frustrated at everything. And it only got worse as the Avengers alarm went off.

  "I'm sorry Steve, I'll take care of him," she bent down to kiss his head before running off to fight whatever it was.

  _"But!"_ he got out before she closed the door on him, telling him to stay. He stared at the door, dumbfounded. His heart raced as he thought about his team going somewhere without him, he wouldn't be able to stand it if one of them came home hurt or worse.

                He tried not to think of anything as he paced more. He tried soothing music but nothing was working for him. He figured out he needed to chew on something and he'll be damned if he chewed on any of the furniture. He looked around, the pillows looked rather inviting but he knew better. Then he had an idea. Steve ran down to Tony's workshop which had its lights off but Jarvis quickly turned them on for him as he entered. Steve slunk around until he found the pair to the boot he had already chewed up. He quickly laid down and started on the hard leather, the soft texture was comforting. The sounds of the boot ripping really hit the spot.

                He didn't really know how long he was down there or even if the Avengers were done Avenging but he was happily chewing on the boot. He'd worked his way down to the sole again, unaware of what was even going on around him.

  "You look stressed," a voice scared him, he leapt up still holding the remnants of the boot in his mouth to see Tony standing there in the Iron Man suit. He began to back away in a sort of shock and daze, tail tucked between his legs.

  "Hey, hey, wait, no stop running away from me damnit!" Tony reached out to try and catch his dog. Steve just hopped away from the grasp and backed away until he hit one of Tony's many tables. "Steve, please stop," Tony tried again, this time catching a hold on the boot still hanging out of his mouth and quickly pulled the dog in for a hug. The suit retracted and dropped off of its owner and gathered behind Tony. Steve was stiff in his hold, but Tony held tight and pulled him in close to bury his nose into the fur on Steve's shoulders.

  "I'm sorry Steve, I didn't know," Tony whispered, Steve melted a little and relaxed in his captors hold, "I'm a fucking idiot I know, I don't know when to stop and you're right, I don't think about others like you do, I've never been able to yet you still seem to like me. Believe it or not but you confuse me too, how can you love someone that is incapable of loving back like a normal human being? Pepper couldn't so what makes you different?" Tony basically vomited words into Steve's fur. Steve could only understand half of it but felt all the words and the sincerity behind them, especially when Tony held tighter at the mention of Pepper.

  _"How do you know I am any different?"_ Steve finally spoke, dropping the sole to ask his question and Tony huffed.

  "Steve, you haven't killed me yet, I take that as a good sign," Tony chuckled and kissed at the shoulder blades in front of him. Steve huffed.

 _"I was going to…"_ he remarked and Tony just laughed. The tremors of laughter ran through Steve's body and it felt almost like his spirit has been lifted, he felt good again.

  "But you didn't so there," Tony rubbed his face in the fur, Steve felt a shiver run down his body when he did that.

  _"But I'm still a dog,"_ Steve whispered, hating that he was and that he couldn't hold Tony back like he wanted to.

  "We can work around that," Tony grinned and that was where Steve stopped it and tried to get out of Tony’s hold, Tony let him go as he sat back against the table. Steve didn’t run but had his tail down and ears back to show his depreciation about the topic.

  _"Oh no, don't even tell me that! I already met a girl today and her owner is into bestiality and she ask me to—"_

  "You met a girl today? What, did she ask you to fuck her?" Tony was grinning, he could tell.

  _"Yes…"_ Steve whispered, feeling guilty.

  "And did you?"

  _"No! I grabbed Natasha and ran out of there!"_ this was where Tony laughed again, Steve kept his ears back and looked away from Tony until he stopped laughing.

  “Hey, come here,” Tony held his arms around with the smile still painted on his face. Steve glanced at him before he inched his way to Tony’s hold again; Tony quickly wrapped his arms around him once more and sighed contently. "God, why are you so fucking adorable?" Tony chuckled and kissed Steve's head, making Steve feel a little gooier inside than he would have liked. For a few minutes the pair sat in silence, Steve had closed his eyes, resting in Tony's hold. "Oh, by the way, you owe me a new pair of boots," Tony grinned and Steve threw his ears back.

  _"Sorry! I didn't mean to, but they were, and it was just—"_ there he went, not being able to get his words out again until Tony cut him off with two fingers around his muzzle.

  "Don't worry, I'll just get a new pair, it's not like I actually used them anyway," Tony went to let go of Steve but Steve pushed back into his hold so he decided not to let go but instead moved to sit on his butt and lean against one of his tables to hold his dog.

  _"Apparently I chew things when I get stressed…there was a few times that…well, the furniture almost didn't make it…"_ Steve was embarrassed to say so as he kept his eyes away from Tony. Tony laughed again; he apparently couldn't get enough of holding Steve. Tony sighed and his fingers began to move just slightly, petting Steve.

  "I wish you were human right now so you could fuck me," Tony whispered, making Steve feel very uncomfortable and he squirmed a bit to show it.

  _"Tony please don't—I don't even know what I'm doing as it is, I don't need any more confusion and I certainly don't want to be involved with bestiality!"_ he exclaimed, he was pretty sure he squeaked a few times too.

  "Aren't you curious?" Tony grinned.

  _"That's the reason I'm in this mess!"_ Steve growled lightly at him but Tony just smiled. Steve leaned his head back to exaggerate his frustration but Tony took the opportunity to kiss Steve's neck making him shiver. _"Oh, please don't…"_ Steve whispered bringing his legs up to fend off the shiver.

  "You like it, don't deny it."

  _"That's the problem,"_ Steve whined back, turning his head away from Tony again. Tony just sighed and leaned his head against the dog.

  "Sorry," the genius said a few minutes later and Steve just huffed a reply. "So what do we do then?" Tony asked as he took in a deep breath, making Steve's fur rustle and it rather felt nice.

  _"I…I don't know."_

  "Of course you do, you're the one with the plans," Tony shrugged and continued to slowly pet Steve's stomach. Steve tried to roll his eyes as he rolled his head inwards to rest in the crook of Tony's neck. Tony reached a hand up to gently and softly touch at his muzzle and work his way up his face. Between his eyes and then around it to go back up and then down to his cheek, Steve had been pet like this before but it felt completely different when Tony's gentle hand was doing it.

  _"What time is it?"_ Steve asked and Tony had to clear his throat to answer.

  "Eleven."

  _"At night?"_

  "Yep," Tony went back to petting him normally as Steve tried to push into him more and turn to actually try to hug him.

  _"Can we go to sleep? I'm tired,"_ Steve still had his face shoved into Tony's neck.

  "I have work to do," Tony sighed and Steve actually whined which made Tony chuckle. "You can sleep on the couch though," he shrugged and Steve huffed.

  _"Can you join me?"_ Steve pouted and tried to use his puppy dog eyes but he was no longer a puppy. Tony was just grinning at him.

  "Maybe eventually, you're not going to be able to get me to bed every single night you know," Tony leaned a bit to kiss right under Steve's cold nose. The mustache hairs tickled Steve's nose and he turned his head away to involuntarily sneeze and then to rub his nose in his fur to get it to stop tickling.

  _"Oh…how was the fight? No one was hurt right?"_ Steve asked when he looked back towards his…well not quite boyfriend he guessed.

  "Unless you count a truck thrown at me then no, no one was hurt," Tony smiled gently, Steve could get used to that smile he thought as he laid his head down on Tony's shoulder again. He experimented when he stuck his tongue out a little to lick at Tony's neck, it was Tony's turn to shiver and Steve could feel Tony's erection sitting hard against his knee. He wanted to help, but not in this form.

  "Stop," Tony's halfhearted reply came which only invited Steve to do it again, plans were formulating for when he would turn back human and it only made him smile.

  _"You like it, don't deny it,"_ Steve whispered, using Tony's words against him which made Tony grumble something incoherent. And of course Mother Nature had to interrupt the tender moment. _"Oh…"_

  "What?" Tony asked, seemingly in a daze still.

  _"I need to go outside,"_ Steve grumbled and tried to pull away from Tony but that wasn't exactly easy.

  "Why?" Tony's face scrunched up as he finally let Steve go to stand on his own.

  _"Bathroom,"_ Steve said simply and started to walk away.

  "Jarvis, can you open the doors for him?" Tony told more than asked as he went to get up. Steve quickly ran back to him to stand up on his hide legs and lick his cheek in a kiss. Tony just grinned.

  _"I'll be back soon; sure you don't want to come along?"_ Steve chuckled as he backed down and started for the door again.

  "Kinky bastard, no I don't want to watch you piss on a bush," Tony shook his head as Steve laughed, he was embarrassed but laughed anyway as he trotted out the door and up through the kitchen to the great outdoors.

                It was getting really cold outside but Steve had to brave it since he couldn't exactly use toilets. Well, he was sure he could learn but there was no point in doing that when he was certain he was going to change back soon, he could feel it in his bones. He quickly lifted a leg when he found his bush and sighed with relief when he relieved himself.

                No sooner than he was done, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was a quick flash and he went over across the yard to investigate, ready to attack if it was something bad. He sniffed the air, the familiar smell of metal and leather was still fresh in his nose though, making him a little less useful. He quickly shoved his nose into the bush still and jumped back when something jumped out at him.

  _"Oh hey there little guy, sorry, didn't mean to scare you,"_ Steve sniffed at the bunny that was looking up at him, irritated. Steve watched contently as the rabbit bounced off in search of its rabbit hole. That's when the flash blinded Steve. He involuntarily growled and backed away from the bush.

                Steve had no idea what happened but three people with cameras jumped out of the bush and he quickly screamed in fright, well as much as his dog vocals allowed him to scream. He snapped at them and quickly ran up to the house yelling for Jarvis who initiated the pulse of electricity that might have zapped the paparazzi.

                Safely inside, Steve was able to slow his breathing down; his fur still on edge and teeth was still slightly barred.

  "Steve! Are you alright?! Jarvis sounded an alarm!" Natasha ran into the room, knives in hand. Steve briefly wondered where she pulled those out from but quickly decided he didn't want to know.

  _"I'm fine! There are people out there…uhh, paparazzi I think? It just scared me is all,"_ Steve explained, Natasha still opened the door to threaten the people with knives but they had long hightailed it out of there with Jarvis's shock.

  "Steve!" Tony was the next to come up the stairs, looking very confused; he quickly knelt down to hug his dog. And then all the rest of the Avengers burst through the door asking where the danger was. Steve had to laugh, looking up at his family who was so quick to protect him. He turned in Tony's hold to hug him back and press his head in the crook of Tony's neck.

  _"I'm fine guys, really I am. It just scared me was all, they kind of popped up out of nowhere,"_ Steve huffed before he sighed.

  "They could have hurt you though, or kidnapped you," Tony said quietly.

  _"I think they would have thought twice about kidnapping the Avenger's dog,"_ Steve smiled up at them who had since put their various weapons down or settled back into their original human state.

  "I don't think you should go out unsupervised Cap, there had been some speculation about the attack earlier. The press wanted to know where Captain America was and why he wasn't leading his team," Natasha led them into the TV room to flip it on and show them the news.

  "—oh and we have some breaking news coming in from the Avenger's mansion. Apparently what is being called as a Guard dog or possibly Captain America's dog, has ferociously attacked two camera men who claimed they were only strolling passed the mansion. Here is one of their photos they were able to snap before the dog bit them…" the newscaster faded to show Steve's dog face, he did look mean. He was barring his teeth and you could see the whites of his eyes, but he knew it was just because he had been frightened.

                All six of them stared at the screen, the picture zoomed up to show Steve's dog tag which was clearly his shield and then the newscaster speculated about the mansion needing a guard dog and why it wasn't on a leash. Was it also possible this dog could be the carrier of rabies? We'll find out from the man himself, Tony Stark leads us through the discussion.

                Tony found himself gaping at the TV, sure the press often switched the truth around but this one had gone too far. It continued to go on to show when Tony had been getting out of the limo while Clint was carrying Steve as a puppy way back when they had first gone to the pet store. Then again when he and Natasha were jogging, the press asked if each of the Avengers had a dog in their care and were all of them recorded in a database with the appropriate ID's. And finally it stopped to Natasha sitting on the bench with that man at the park only yesterday while Steve had been playing with Maddie.

  "This is disgusting," Clint was the first to say, each had sour looks as they looked on. It took Thor a few seconds until he realized that Steve had gone missing.

  "Where has Steven gone to?" Thor asked, each looked around but Tony sighed as he went off down the hallway towards the room he knew he was going to find his friend in. Tony pushed the door open to Steve's art room and was saddened to see him lying on the fancy couch just looking outside. Tony quietly shut the door and walked over.

  "I'm sorry," Tony said quietly and Steve just lifted his head to look at him as if he hadn't heard him walk in.

  _"For what? It wasn't your fault they popped out at me, it's just…disheartening to see the media go this far,"_ Steve sighed and laid his head back down, Tony went to sit on the other end like humans were supposed to. Steve immediately stood up and Tony thought for sure he was going to run away but Steve just looked back at him and turned as he was trying to lay on top of him. Tony quickly propped himself with a pillow under his back and propped his legs up. Steve was careful about stepping on Tony and finally just plopped down on top of him when he couldn't figure out how to actually crawl onto him.

  "Careful there," Tony hummed as he pulled Steve up to have him completely cover the smaller man.

   _"Sorry, I just didn't—"_ Steve stopped himself when he saw Tony's raised eyebrow. Steve huffed and laid his head down next to Tony's. _"So what are we going to do about—"_

  "Steve, shut up," Tony shushed his boyfriend as he laid his head back to feel all of Steve pressing down against him. He liked the feel of this and could definitely get used to it, well he'd prefer it if Steve were human again but this would work for now. He traded everything he thought he was going to work on, to sleep with Steve and he was okay with this.

  "Steve?" Tony asked, starting to feel a little out of breath but it wasn't because he had a 80 pound dog laying on him, he couldn't see his reactor.

  _"Hmm?"_ Steve responded.

  "Can…can you just move to the side…a little? I can't…I need to be able to see my reactor," Tony asked quietly and Steve happily obliged, pushing himself towards the inside of the couch to squish himself between that and Tony. "Thanks…good night."

  _"Night,"_ Steve said quietly, already falling into a deep slumber. Tony did stay up a little while longer though, his brain didn't quite want to shut off yet but eventually the equations lulled him to sleep.


	5. Princess Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve becomes an adult, Tony gives him another bath, and they paint a picture.

                A few short hours, well it felt short anyway, later Tony was waking up feeling suffocated again. He quickly opened his eyes to see golden brown fur everywhere. He quickly sat up knocking Steve back as well, the dog fell off the edge of the couch.

  _"Oww…Tony why did you—"_ Steve shook his head and looked up to find Tony looking very startled, _"Are you alright?!"_ Steve quickly stood up to sniff at him and lick his cheek.

  "Steve, Steve, stop!" Tony pushed at him for a moment so he could swing his legs off the couch to sit on it. "You grew again," Tony's panic looked turned a little softer until a small grin was growing.

  _"I did? Oh—oh I did…oh gosh,"_ Steve looked down at himself and sat there, nearly eye level with Tony.

  "I think you're finally a full grown dog now Cap," Tony grinned and reached out to pet his dog. "Geez, you're probably around 115 pounds now too!" Tony sunk down to his knees to examine him. He picked up a paw to examine it, spreading out the toes and looking at blackened claws and then to his chest. A splash of white made almost a star on his chest which was surrounded by a golden red color which became redder further down his body. And finally his black mask had filled in, completely offset by his still striking blue eyes. "You're beautiful Cap," Tony said quietly, grinning to his partner as Steve chuckled, bowing his head to press it under Tony's neck. Tony quickly held him and kissed him where he could.

  _"Can…can we go for a walk today?"_ Steve asked quietly although he never actually wanted Tony to let go of him.

  "If you want the press to eat up some more garbage then sure," Tony said sarcastically and it immediately dampened Steve's mood. "Sorry, didn't mean that," Tony quickly added quietly.

  _"No it's okay,"_ Steve sighed and looked up to lick Tony's check gently.

  "You should stop doing that unless you want every dog that licks me to turn me on," Tony grinned and Steve immediately stopped and scrunched his face up and Tony just laughed. "Love you too, come on, I think Bruce had said something about finding a cure," Tony slowly stood up, mindful of his aging body.

  _"Really?!"_ Steve bounced up, accidentally hitting Tony and sending him back on the couch, _"Oh gosh, Tony I'm so sorry! Are you alright! Sorry, sorry!"_ Steve quickly leaned over him to sniff at him and cruise his nose over his upper body to make sure he was alright.

  "Steve, Steve, stop it's alright," Tony giggled when Steve's nose hit a particularly ticklish spot. Steve picked his head up to look at Tony who was just sitting there, admiring his dog. Steve decided to be daring and leaned forward to give a tiny lick to Tony's lips, it neither phased nor seem to shock him.

  "I don't know how I feel about that, it felt normal enough…" Steve could clearly see Tony's gears turning as he started to grin. Steve groaned and turned away, partly in embarrassment that his first 'kiss' to Tony was as a dog.

  _"Come on, let's go find Bruce,"_ Steve sighed hoping that Tony would follow him. He did eventually though, Tony caught up to him and followed him through the house and finally to the lab where Bruce had been working in. Jarvis let them in to find the Doctor sleeping on his very own couch and Steve had to chuckle a little.

  "Aw, how cute," Tony said half-jokingly as he went to poke the Doctor to wake him up. Steve looked around, he certainly couldn't wait until he could see the full spectrum of colors again, well the ones at least visible to humans. He was sick of not being able to see reds, oranges or purples.

  "Tony, get off me," Bruce said sleepily and Steve turned to look at the pair. Tony had climbed up onto of Bruce to straddle him and lay on him, Tony was laughing though so Steve knew it wasn't serious. However he still went over and tried to pull Tony off him.

  _"He's mine,"_ Steve growled playfully as he stood over Tony who had fallen to the floor giggling like a maniac. Bruce actually looked scared for a moment until he realized what was going on between them and loosened up a bit. _"Just kidding with you Bruce,"_ Steve said and happily licked at the outstretched hand before pushing his head into it to get Bruce to pet him.

  "God, Steve…imagine if you did that while in human form, I mean you can still do that around me but if you just walked up to someone, licked their hand and expected them to pet you," Tony couldn't help but to continue to laugh, "You're such a dog," Steve quickly turned his attention back to Tony and began to lick his face porously until Tony was nearly peeing himself laughing.

  "Are you sure you want to be human again Steve?" Bruce chuckled seeing the two play.

  "Yes!" came both of their replies and Bruce just chuckled some more as he sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

  _"So, did you find a cure?!"_ Steve had to ask, excited while Tony still lay below him.

  "I think so," Bruce had to smile that half smile he always gave.

  _"I'm going to be human again!"_ Steve cried triumphantly as he looked back down to Tony who was just looking up at him with a soft smile. Steve was too happy to even contain his joy as he started to lick at Tony's face again.

  "Okay, okay, yeah I get it, Steve, stop really, okay you're happy I get it," Tony turned his head away and scrunched his face up at the dog slobber now on him. Steve could care less though as he laughed down at him. "That is so not sexy," Tony grumbled and Steve just plopped himself down on him again. "Okay, now this is torture, you're just being mean to me!" he tried to get Bruce to help him but he was just laughing. Steve moved himself lower so that he wasn't suffocating his boyfriend and just let his body go lax again.

  "Steve! Ugg, you're too heavy! Get off!" Tony groaned but Steve just licked at his neck, "Oh come on, this is abuse!"

  _"If you think this is heavy how are you going to handle all 220 pounds of—"_ Tony quickly clamped his hand over Steve's muzzle and the pair just giggled.

  "Alright come on, I have a few more tests to run to make sure this actually works," Bruce finally stood up to stretch and start his morning.

                After a few more blood work tests to make sure, Bruce still wasn't convinced of his work and called it off not wanting to hurt his friend if anything went wrong. Tony tried to argue with him but eventually Steve just pulled him away and told him it was alright, he could wait a few more days.

  _"Tony, I need to go out again,"_ Steve told his boyfriend a little after lunch time. Tony sighed and went out with his dog. _"Can you just…go back inside or something…I don't really—I mean,"_ Steve was really embarrassed that he had to go number two and definitely didn't want Tony watching him. Tony just grinned at him devilishly. _"No Tony, please don't,"_ Steve begged him as he began to back away from him and Tony just shook his head.

  "Go around back so if any paparazzi come around they don't have to see you taking a shit," Tony pointed and Steve threw his ears back but went anyway. Trotting around the corner, he made sure no one was looking before he squatted down by another bush and pushed. He found out that he needed more fiber in his diet when he had a hard time getting it out, adding to his horrible blush that he had. He thought about what Tony would do if he saw him and he felt so ashamed of himself and wish that he could use the toilet again. But finally he found relief when he was completely empty again and for a safe measure he wiped his bottom on the nearby grass and trotted around the other way of the mansion to try to sneak up on Tony.

                Steve kept low around the bushes when he rounded the corner to see Tony texting on his Stark Industries phone and flicking at it; most likely surfing the web. Steve prowled around the bushes next to the mansion and smiled when he was just behind the concrete of the stairs from the door, only about seven feet until he could get Tony. Tail swishing just slightly as he watched his boyfriend carefully, just as Tony looked to his left where he expected his dog to come trotting around soon Steve jumped out from behind the porch to tackle his friend. Tony shrieked but would never confess to that as the pair went down.

  "Goddamn it Steve!" Tony yelled at him and playfully slapped his cheek as the dog atop him panted and smiled before he started to lick at the open neck before him. "No, no, no, no stop please! Stop!" Tony started to giggle like mad and squirm underneath his excessively large dog. Steve did let up for a bit and happily laid on his boyfriend, tail wagging and smiling at him happily.

  "So…you took a really long time…." Tony grinned, making fun of him.

  _"Shut up,"_ Steve got up and went to romp around the grass, rolling in it and basically getting himself all dirty.

  "You keep that up and I'm going to have to give you another bath mister, I will not be sleeping with a dirty dog," Tony sat up and leaned back on his hands to watch his dog.

  _"I don't want a bath,"_ Steve whined childishly and giggled as he laid upright to look at Tony who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

  "Well you're going to get one tonight whether you like it or not," Tony smiled, sitting up further. Steve found the opportune moment and bounded over to the dark haired man to lick him again as Tony tried to push him away.

  _"Looks like you need a bath too,"_ Steve said between a lick and Tony just stared at him for a moment and smiled.

  "Come on, let's go," Tony immediately got up and when Steve didn't follow he looked back at his confused counterpart. "Bath. Us. Now." Tony simplified and pointed and Steve smiled.

  _"Oh, right, sure,"_ Steve followed but was shaking nervously. Tony led them through the house and back to the master bathroom next to Tony's master bedroom. Into the room they went, lights flicked on and off Tony's shirt went. _"Wait,"_ Steve stopped in the middle of the doorway, Tony turned to look at him; questioning. Tony could see the concerned look on his canine's face and sighed.

  "Steve, I'm not going to hurt you and I won't ever do anything you don't want me to do…okay?" Tony reassured him and gently ushered him into the bathroom to close the door and start the bath.

  _"I know, I know,"_ Steve huffed and lowered his head to the side towards the shower. Well, he kept it down until Tony came in front of him, knelt down to take his head in his hands. Steve looked up at his genius and wanted to pull his face from his hands but they were firm.

  "So why don't you trust me?" Tony asked and Steve threw his ears back and had to look away.

  _"Tony…I do trust you to make the right decisions and all that but I…I don't trust myself,"_ Steve felt ashamed and pulled his head out to look back towards the shower as Tony sighed.

  "Alright we can do your bath first and I'll take a shower after, okay?" Tony compromised, not wanting to hurt his puppy either. Steve nodded to that and Tony reached over to shut the tap off. "Alright, in you go then," Tony ushered him to the bath. Steve cautiously stepped in to the warm water and relished in the warmth that surged through his body when he was in the half filled tub. He crouched down to get the rest of his fur wet and noticed all the dirt and grime that fell off him and chuckled and looked shyly to Tony who was just shaking his head.

  "You are one dirty dog," Tony grinned as he grabbed the shampoo and poured some in his hand. He quickly went to work lathering up his dog, careful not to get into his face too much. Steve loved the feeling of Tony's hands working through his coat and the warm water beneath him. He closed his eyes and let his partner work away.

  "You like this too much," Tony chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bath to reach him and lather up his coat more. Steve barely opened his eyes to look over his shoulder, smiling which made Tony laugh even more. Steve was thinking that seeing and hearing Tony laugh were becoming one of his favorite things about his resident genius. More lathering and then some rinsing of the coat before Tony asking him to stand up so he could reach his legs.

  "Alright, come on and get up. As nice as your legs are, I still need to wash them," Tony winked at him before sliding off the edge of the tub to kneel again. He grabbed the shampoo and started to work the lather into Steve's chest and front legs and at his stomach. He was about to warn Tony to be careful the he felt the hands pull away from any of his manly doggie parts before he could do so. He silently thanked him and let him wash away all the dirt and grime. "Is it alright to wash your back legs and tail?" Tony asked as he started to rinse off the lathered up legs before him.

  _"…yes,"_ Steve decided, Tony had the look of concentration on his face and knew he wasn't going to try anything right now. So onto the back legs he went, carefully lathering around parts he knew he shouldn't touch quite yet. Tony didn't want to scare off his super soldier dog now.

  "I think you're going to need a good brush after this, look at this, your fur is all tangled!" Tony exclaimed looking at the gnarled tail before him. Steve turned and gave him the shy look and Tony just shook his head. Rinsing was soon done and Tony started to drain the tub filled with nasty dirt, dust, bugs, grass and other things he wasn't quite sure about. Tony got up to get a towel but before he could even turn around fully Steve purposely shook his coat loose of all water which sprayed it everywhere in the bathroom, including partially soaking Tony. "Goddamn it Steve!" Tony yelled playfully and Steve just laughed as he jumped out of the tub to run up and hug his boyfriend, soaking him even more. "STEVE!" Tony shrieked as he giggled and tried to stop his dog. Steve got him backed up to a wall as he pushed his head into Tony's chest and wiggled all around to get him as soaked as he possibly could.

  "I hate you; oh I hate you so much!" Tony glared playfully when Steve stopped squirming and just smiled at him. Since Steve was pretty much full grown, he stood almost eye-level with Tony.

  _"Love you to,"_ Steve nuzzled his nose into Tony's neck to give small, gentle licks and huff quietly. He could feel Tony's erection against his thigh and continued to lick, not like a dog would but like a human. He licked down to Tony's clavicle and back up under Tony's chin.

  "Steve, I told you to—to stop, I—mm," Tony shook and quieted himself as he bowed his head to rest on Steve's muzzle. Steve could smell the come in Tony's now soaked pants, he watched Tony breathe heavily and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw just how blown they were. "You're going to be the death of me you know," Tony said quietly and Steve just huffed at him again, pushing his muzzle more to cradle Tony's head as he regained his footing.

  _"Sorry,"_ Steve said quietly, nuzzling the hairs at Tony's neck.

  "Don't be, please don't be," Tony hugged him and pulled him in closely, Steve decided to stay quiet and just try to balance on his back legs as well as he could; it was easier when Tony held him. It was a few more minutes of Tony recovering and petting his dog that he finally spoke again and announced it was his turn for a shower; especially with his recent happenings which his legs were still feeling gooey about. Steve decided he wanted to watch Tony get undressed and couldn't help but to turn his head while Tony shed his boxers and threw them to the side. He caught a large whiff of Tony's come and immediately started to pant, hormones nearly seeping out of him as he felt the urge to mate with something, anything but mostly with Tony.

  "I won't be long," Tony said as he stepped into the shower. Steve silently cursed as he looked around but his head was too clouded to think about anything else, that is until he heard Tony start to hum. Steve perked his ears up and wetted his dry mouth as he listened. He couldn't figure out the tune but that was too common that he almost stopped caring about picking out songs, but Tony's voice was soothing to him. Steve turned to lay on his stomach properly and let his head rest against his front legs as he listened to the voice coming from the shower.

  _"I didn't know you sang,"_ Steve had to comment, smiling to himself but regretted speaking when the humming stopped.

  "I don't," Tony said, "but I hear you do," he poked his head out of the curtain and Steve groaned as he turned his head downwards and shook it remembering his day's on stage with the USS girls kicking up their heels behind him.

  _"We are not talking about that,"_ Steve said, muffled in his own fur as Tony laughed and went back to his showering. Steve uncurled his head to roll his eyes and place it back on his legs to wait for his man to come out. Soon the shower was turned off and he watched the towel disappear over the rung, he listened to Tony drying himself off and sighed. Finally he pushed the curtain back and stepped out; towel around his waist already.

  "Alright, I'm getting dressed and then will dry you off with the blow dryer this time, stay," Tony pointed at him and Steve stayed unmoving except for his wagging tail. He realized just how much he liked to be bossed around by Tony now although he was certain that if he were human, it would be the other way around. He would have to experiment with that later on.

                Around five minutes later, Tony came prancing back through the bathroom door in just some old faded jeans and some socks, Steve happily lifted his head and wagged his tail harder making Tony chuckle. "You're such a good boy Steve," Tony bent down to give a quick pet before he went to grab the blow dryer. "Come'ere Steve," Tony beckoned him and he obeyed, going to sit by Tony who plugged the dryer in. Steve braced for the loud sound that was about to come as Tony turned on the dryer and immediately went to drying out his fur. It took a good ten minutes or so until all his fur but his tail was dry, another five minutes was spent on his fluffy tail alone.

  _"Can you brush me now?"_ Steve asked after the dryer was off and Tony rolled his eyes.

  "When did _you_ become the high maintenance one?"

  _"Since I became a dog and lost the mobility of my thumbs,"_ Steve replied.

  "Looks like we've got some snark going on, I've got to say that I'd love to see that in bed when you're human again," Tony pushed them along as he bit his lip and patted Steve's hip. Steve didn't reply but trotted down to the living room, Tony in tow with the wire brush.

  "Steve! You grew! Holy shit!" Clint was in the living room watching My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic.

  "He's an adult now, it's about damn time," Tony sniggered as he flopped down on the couch.

  _"Watch it Stark, I'm still your Captain,"_ Steve warned as he stepped up on the couch and flopped himself down on Tony, earning him a grunt from the billionaire.

  "Take it easy Cap, 115 pounds is still enough to kill me with," Tony poked Steve's nose getting him to sneeze again. Steve sat up quickly to snap at Tony's nose and growled only to lick the scared man. "You fucking suck, don't do that," Tony pushed the head away and back down to the couch as Steve chuckled.

  _"Glad to know I can still scare you."_

  "You never scared me before, perhaps intimidate a little but nothing can scare me," Tony goaded and Steve just raised his eyebrow at him.

  _"We'll talk about that later, for now, brush me please,"_ Steve said which got Clint to snicker on the opposite couch.

  "Yes Princess Rogers," Clint laughed.

  "Hey, hey, hey! He's _my_ Princess so leave him alone!" Tony threatened Clint with the brush in hand before he went on the start brushing out the tangles in Steve's fur. "Just so you know, you'll be doing this to _me_ when you're human again," Tony chuckled and Steve just smiled his doggie smile and took a deep breath in. It took almost half an hour just to get Steve's left side done, not including his tail but by then the Captain was already sleeping.

  "Is…is he snoring?" Clint asked as he flipped through TV shows.

  "Yeah, has been for the last five minutes," Tony said quietly as he stroked the fur in time with Steve's snoring.

  "So I see he's forgiven you," Natasha came around, running her hand through Tony's hair as she went passed. He closed his eyes at the gentle touch and shivered when he focused on it too much, that was when Steve woke up with a slight jerk. Steve wetted his mouth again and looked around before he took a deep breath and exhaled.

  _"How long was I asleep?"_ Steve asked as he stretched out, reaching both ends of the couch with ease.

  "Only about a half hour," Tony replied, resuming his pettings. Steve wordlessly flipped over and Tony chuckled, "you pain me Rogers," he said jokingly as he took to brushing that side of him. Steve grinned and looked over to Natasha who had sat down next to Clint with some papers but she winked at him when he smiled to her. Steve then settled in and focused on the soothing brushing that Tony was providing him with.

  _"Is it dinner time yet?"_ Steve asked only about ten minutes later. Tony scoffed and flicked at Steve's floppy ear, _"hey! That hurts,"_ Steve picked up his head and looked at him in what he hoped was a glare. Tony just smirked at him and winked; Steve huffed and laid back down. _"I am hungry though."_

  "Steve you just ate lunch only 3 and a half hours ago!" Tony exclaimed as Steve turned onto his back and pushed his paw into Tony's face who giggled.

  _"And I'm hungry again, so what? It's not that uncommon for me,"_ Steve grinned as Tony grabbed his paws and pulled them away from his face. Steve quickly turned all the way around and stood up to shake out his fur, purposely whipping Tony with it but almost fell off the couch when he nearly lost his balance. The pair was giggling and Steve turned his head to lick Tony's cheek affectionately.

  "You eat any more and you're going to get fat," Tony patted the obnoxiously fluffy stomach before and Steve tried to nip at the hand playfully but Tony pulled away and smacked the hip which made Steve buckle and fall back on Tony, "what the hell was that about Steve?" Tony exclaimed and Steve looked up at him just as shocked as his companion was.

  _"I have no idea, my hips don't feel very good…"_ Steve wiggled them and felt a little twinge of pain, _"I really want to go run, can we go down to the gym or something?"_ Steve sighed.

  "Fine, you can run and I'll just watch," Tony patted his back gently for him to get up. Steve stood up and got off the couch. The pair traveled down to the gym where Tony pulled out one of his tablet's and sat down on one of the chairs they had, putting his feet up on another. Meanwhile, Steve stretched out his aching limbs and shook his fur once more before he started to trot around their indoor track. Half way around the track he started to run and then run at full speed.

                Steve grinned as he felt the power in all four of his legs let loose finally as he straight out ran around the track. The wind whipping through his mane of fur and ear's simply felt amazing and so good. It wasn't dissimilar to riding a horse at a gallop through a beautiful rolling grassland. He kept running for a while feeling his energy levels heighten and finally start to fall down again. Back to trotting after a few laps around the track and he was panting happily.

Steve looked over to Tony to find him hunched over his tablet, knee deep in his work. Trotting his way around the track he slowed to a walk to watch Tony; intensely and furiously poking at the tablet. Then he'd tilt his head, turn the tablet; bring up the holographic image to surround himself and began to take apart whatever it was he was working on to only assemble it once more. Steve got about fifteen feet from his partner and stopped to sit and watch Tony who was so focused on his work that he didn't notice the large shaggy dog watching him. Steve tried to pant as quietly as he could but being that his body felt like it was on fire, it was sort of hard to do but he didn't want to disrupt Tony.

  "I can feel you watching me," Tony finally said as he turned his head to smirk at his dog. Steve took the invite and walked up to his boyfriend, sat back next to him and laid his head on the leg before him. Tony smiled and started to gently pet the blackened head that faded to a beautiful golden red. Tony hooked his hand under Steve's jaw as he bent down to conjunctively bring Steve's head up to kiss just behind his nose on top of his muzzle. "So that was a quick run," Tony noted as he let go and went back to poking at his screen after he reduced the hologram.

  _"Quick? I went what…21 laps?"_ Steve raised his eyebrow, glad that that one emotion at least translated well to human.

  "Actually, sir, it was 23 laps with a warm up and cool down on each end," Jarvis piped up and Tony just looked slightly bashful.

  "So I got in deep with my work, it happens," Tony defended as Steve just chuckled before he nosed at Tony's arm and licked it.

  _"I think it's time for a nap,"_ Steve noted, trying to pull at his human's shirt.

  "You already took your nap," Tony rolled his eyes but in a playful manner.

  _"You try running 23 laps,"_ Steve said, he gently wrapped his mouth around Tony's arm to try to pull him along but the man stayed put.

  "Steeeeve, I just got into it," he motioned to his work and pouted.

  _"You can get back into it when we go sit on the couch to take a nap—actually can we have dinner first?"_ Steve asked giving puppy dog eyes and laying his muzzle on Tony's arm to watch him sigh and rub his face with the free hand.

  "Alright, alright, fine let's go," Tony said as he stood up quickly, knocking Steve's muzzle off his arm. Steve could feel the little bit of agitation that ran through Tony's body but ignored it as he led his human back towards the couches, "dinner first?" and Steve immediately remembered his growling tummy and switched directions to the kitchen. He could hear the chuckle of his companion behind him but he was too hungry to care too much and he did think it was funny himself. He quickly trotted into the kitchen and went straight for his bowl which Clint had so graciously filled up for him. He couldn't remember being this excited before, his tail was wagging and nearly shaking his whole body as he scarfed down his chow and then went on to slurp up his entire water bowl. He turned his head around to look at Tony who was still standing behind him but not looking a little more shocked. Steve tilted his head in question but then looked back at his bowl and then up to Tony again and realized why his resident genius was so shocked.

  "You just downed all of that in under a minute…" Tony said looking slightly aghast, Steve let his ears droop back as he realized he wasn't getting any more food either.

  _"I was a little hungrier than I thought I was…"_ Steve said quietly and Tony had to chuckle lightly as he shook his head. Tony didn't say anything but went to rummage through the freezer and the fridge to find his own dinner. Steve sat patiently at Tony's seat and laid his muzzle on the table which he could easily reach. He watched Tony grab some sort of dish, unwrap it and throw it into the microwave to heat whatever it was up. Tony turned to lean against the counter and fold his arms as he waited and then caught eyes with Steve. Steve watched Tony's lips curl up in a smirk and wondered what the genius was thinking about and tilted his head to show his question but the smirk grew into a full smile and then a small chuckle.

  _"What,"_ Steve finally asked, needing to know what was going on in his head.

  "You, you just look…I don't know, good I guess," Tony actually looked bashful when he said it and it rather surprised Steve into perking his head up off the table to observe better. The continued smile provoked Steve into standing to come around the table to sit in front of his human.

  _"Well that's very unlike you to compliment me…what are you trying to get?"_ Steve put on his skeptical face and Tony rolled his eyes.

  "Does everything I do have to be about something I want?" Tony asked and Steve just tilted his head to the side again, this time with an accusing look. "Oh come on, I'm not an asshole all the time you know," Tony defended himself, about to get defensive but Steve quickly stood up on his hind legs to more or less pin Tony to the counter and lick his cheek.

  _"Shut up Tony…"_ Steve held a more compassionate expression as he looked at his slightly flabbergasted genius, _"thank you,"_ Steve pressed his dog lips to Tony's in what he tried to simulate as a kiss. Tony looked a little more lighthearted after that and pulled Steve in for another hug and a kiss right below his ear just as the microwave dinged. Steve looked into the microwave to see three pancakes from the other morning in there and just chuckled a little at Tony who turned to get the food out of the microwave.

  "Oh Steve," Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he pushed his ass back towards Steve's genitals and wiggled it.

  _"Tony!"_ Steve said sharply nearly biting a hole in Tony's ear as he was forced back with Tony's ass wiggling on him. Tony grinned and pushed back forcing Steve's paws off the counter and to his hips.

  "Oh," a female voice entered into the kitchen, the pair quickly looked up to see Natasha with a little half smile going on and Steve could feel his entire body heat up with embarrassment.

  _"Natasha! It's not what it looks like, damn it Tony let go of me,"_ Steve pulled away from Tony who had grabbed his paws to keep him up. Tony was grinning and starting to chuckle at Steve's embarrassment as he let go of the paws when Steve pulled a little too hard. Steve huffed at his boyfriend and went up to Natasha to be pet.

  _"Can you get me some food? I'm hungry,"_ Steve said to her, sitting down and wagging his tail as her slender fingers ran through his fur.

  "Don't let him fool you, he's already had a full bowl," Tony got to preparing his pancakes.

  "So? He's a growing dog, he can have two bowls," she went to the bag and he quickly stood up, tail continuously wagging.

  "I was actually going to give him one of my pancakes but fine, I'll eat them all by myself," Tony sat at the table and started to dig in. Steve hadn't had real people food in what seemed like forever so he immediately stop wagging his tail and looked up at Natasha who had froze while getting the food. She gave him a questioning look and he looked longingly at the pancakes.

  "It's your choice Cap, one or the other not both," she said and he sighed going up to Tony to sit at his side. She smiled and left to back through the door in which she came. Tony looked down at Steve and arched his eyebrow; Steve inched forward with his mouth already salivating at the thought of pancakes.

  "Open," Tony commanded and Steve happily obeyed as Tony cut a fourth of the large pancake up. He took the piece and placed it on Steve's tongue. Steve closed his eyes and relished in the taste of the pancakes, syrup and butter. He missed people food so much; he leaned against the table with the satisfying tastes still in his mouth as he swallowed. "You alright?" Tony asked.

  _"It's so good,"_ Steve said sadly as he opened his eyes and looked up at Tony, expression saddened.

  "Do you want more?" Tony started to cut another piece but Steve stopped him with a paw before he just plowed his head into Tony's stomach to whine.

  _"I just want to be human again,"_ Steve cried and Tony quickly put his fork down to pet and to comfort his dog.

  "Hey, hey, it's alright Steve, Bruce is working on it right now, you know that," Tony brought Steve's head up to kiss the top of it and then kiss just under his nose. He hated looking into those sad, bright blue eyes and never wanted to see that look as a human. Tony was pretty sure it was break him if he saw Steve this sad as a human. "Let me finish and we'll go do something I know you love," Tony started to dig into his food again and Steve cocked his head.

  _"Tony, I told you that we're not—"_

  "I did say, something _you'll_ love," Tony cut him off and Steve sat there and tried to guess what exactly Tony had in mind other than sex. He sat there confused and racking his brain as Tony finished while watching the expressions on the dog, he had to hide his chuckle and smirk behind a pancake piece when Steve looked up at him.

  "Alright, come on," Tony pushed his plate back and stood up, Steve quickly following suit and forgetting that Tony didn't put his plate in the sink, he was too intrigued with what Tony had in mind. Steve obediently followed at the heels of his boyfriend down the hall and to the room that Steve used as his painting studio. "Sit," Tony commanded when they were inside, he watched Tony push the door shut and start to move around the studio looking for things. Finally with a sheet laid down on the floor and a large piece of un-stretched canvas on the floor Tony looked up at his dog and grinned, still noting the confused look.

  _"Tony, what are you doing?"_ Steve asked, perplexed.

  "Come here," he motioned and Steve hesitantly walked up to the large sheet on the floor. "Okay, I know there's something about prepping a canvas, what do I have to do?" he asked and it finally clicked in Steve's little doggie brain, they were going to paint or at least try to.

  _"Oh um, well first we have to gesso it with this stuff,"_ Steve quickly got up to walk to his large gallon can of white gesso acrylic paint and grabbed the handle in his mouth to bring it over to Tony. _"Just paint it on with this brush."_

  "All over?" Tony asked and Steve nodded. So Steve oversaw Tony painting the canvas with the bright white paint, correcting the paint strokes when needed. Soon the canvas had turned white with the gesso and they had to wait for the paint to dry. "How long does it take for it to dry?"

  _"Well considering that big glob of paint in that corner…it might be a while, and then we have to sand it,"_ Steve looked longingly at the canvas and wishing it was ready now.

  "How long is 'a while'?" Tony asked, Steve knew all too well how impatient the genius was.

  _"Could be an hour or more,"_ Steve sighed and sat down in front of the canvas to envision what he wanted to paint on it.

  "Well what happens if we painted now?"

  _"All the colors would mix with the white and be lighter than we want and the canvas would be rough,"_ Steve answered, still looking at the canvas.

  "Okay, let's start then," Tony reached for the can of Cadmium Red Hue paint.

  _"What? Why?"_ Steve asked looking up to Tony.

  "Because I want to see what it will look like," Tony grinned as he uncapped the can.

  _"Well do you have something in mind?"_ Steve questioned.

  "Yep, give me your paw," Tony held his hand out to Steve and Steve just had to chuckle.

  _"Oh,"_ was all he could say as he grinned and gave his left paw to him and shivered when the pad was dipped in paint, _"oh wow, that's cold,"_ Steve shivered again as Tony lifted the paw out.

  "Other paw," Tony opened the can of Gold and Steve just grinned as he held the painted paw up still and sat on his back haunches as Tony dipped his other paw, "now walk on it," Tony commanded and Steve did as he was told. The paint squishing between his toes gave him a weird feeling and he couldn't help the giggle that came out in the childish painting he was doing as he paced over the wet canvas, the paint on his paws mixing with the white and with each other to make some interesting effects. "Come here," Tony was grinning as he took the blue out and uncapped it.

  _"Wait, clean off my paw first, I don't like to dirty my paints,"_ Steve told him as he held up his red paw and Tony arched his eyebrow.

  "Really?"

  _"It's a thing,"_ Steve rolled his eyes and waited for his paw to be cleaned off. Tony reached for the cloth nearby that had paint stains on it and quickly rubbed off the excess paint that was between Steve's toes and in his fur. He then dipped the paw back in the paint and told him to walk. Steve watched as his paws created a painting below him, amazed at the colors and how they mixed, he couldn't wait to see the final product.

  _"Ow…my legs hurt and I feel sore all over,"_ Steve whined when they were just about to finish the paw painting half an hour later.

  "How do you mean?" Tony asked knowing all too well the pains of aging.

  _"I don't know…just achy I guess, and I'm really tired too,"_ Steve gave a big yawn and looked at him sleepily.

  "Well…off to bed then?" Tony asked and Steve was confused.

  _"Why? It's only nine thirty,"_ Steve motioned to the clock on the wall and Tony just gave half a glance and nodded.

  "Yeah, well you're tired and I'm tired so let's just go to bed. We can argue about it in the morning, besides we have to let this dry right?" Tony got up and motioned at the large painting.

  _"Well…yeah, alright fine,"_ Steve huffed and followed Tony upstairs painfully to their bedroom. Steve walked into the room, closing the door behind him and walked straight up to the bed. He was thankful for his height because he didn't have to jump up far to get into it and even still his back foot slipped off the edge of the bed causing him to face-plant on the bed. He groaned and scooted himself up to the pillow to lay on it and huff loudly in irritation.

  "You alright Cap?" Tony asked as he slipped out of his clothes just to his boxers. He walked around the bed to lay on top of the covers with Steve to pet him and eventually pull him close. They both knew that Steve was rapidly aging and usually it only happened at night but today it was getting worse while he was awake as well.

 _"I think…I think tonight is my last night,"_ Steve whispered and watched Tony's eyes start to well up with the thought.

  "As a dog, yes but we'll just wake up and you'll be human again, I'm sure of it," Tony spoke up, breaking through to try to lie to himself as he cuddled up to his dog.

  _"I love you Tony,"_ Steve said quietly and picked his large head up to lick at the corner of Tony's mouth.

  "Yeah, I like you too Steve," Tony said, hugging his dog tightly to him and disregarding the fact he couldn't see his arc reactor this way but it honestly didn't matter at this point. A few times in the night he felt Steve whining and whimpering quietly but he brushed it off; there was no way that Steve was going to die on him, not now and not here.

                Steve laid awake for most of the night knowing the Tony also wasn't sleeping or at least not well. He could feel when Tony's breath became uneven again and he'd wake up. He couldn't help but to think about that song by Maroon 5: Daylight. _And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go. But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close ‘cuz in the daylight, we’ll be on our own but, tonight I need to hold you so close_. It pained his heart. He was pretty sure his heart was going to give out, not from old age but from breaking as he slipped out of bed. It was four thirty seven in the morning and Tony had fallen soundly asleep so this was his chance to slip out unnoticed.


	6. The End and The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks he knows what's best for him and Tony, they run into trouble.

                Tony woke up cold and not feeling well like he had a cold; it wasn't until he fully opened his eyes and looked around to notice that something wasn't right.

  "Jarvis, where did Steve go?!" He instantly jumped out of bed but regretted that when pain from his lower back shot up and made him cringe and hang onto the bed for dear life. "Oh what the fuck," he grumbled and slowly got back up to start walking for his closet to get dressed.

  "Captain Roger's has fully embraced the animal within him and with that comes the knowledge of when it's time to go—"

  "As much as I loved hearing the words 'fully embraced the animal within him', not from you Jarvis! Now where is he?" Tony barked at him, growling when his shoes wouldn't slip on like he wanted to. "Use his dog tag, I put a tracking device in there for a time like this," Tony finally got his shoes on and bolted out his door and down the stairs only to run face first into Natasha.

  "Steve's missing!” he quickly told her, “Jarvis doesn't know where he is yet but I put a tracking device in his dog tag's so—" he stopped when she held up the blue dog collar and Tony cried out. He went to grab at the dog collar; tear's already falling from his eyes as Natasha reached out to hold him close; petting him.

  "It's alright Tony, we'll find him, I swear it," she whispered to him and held him close. Bruce appeared behind the two and held up a questioning eyebrow until he saw the blue collar and quickly put a hand to the quivering shoulder. Tony shot his head up to look behind at Bruce and then back to Natasha.

  "I'm sorry," he whispered, motioning to her now wet shoulder but she just shook her head.

  "We will find him Tony, you have my word."

  "And mine," Bruce spoke, nodding his head to them. So the Avenger's minus their Captain soon readied themselves for the search and out they went.

                The search took them nearly all day, looking in every nook and cranny and using devices that Tony wasn't even sure they were ready. But everything held up for them as they searched the city and everywhere they thought their beloved dog would be. But it finally came down to one alleyway and Tony, he landed in front of it with his Iron Man suit which was folding away behind him as he ran into the alley to a golden-red mound of fur. He cried out when he reached to the mass of animal and fell to his knees. He quickly scooped up Steve's upper half to hug it to him, the body was still warm which made Tony cry even more into the drainage soaked fur. It was then that the body groaned, scaring the shit out of Tony.

  "Fuck!" he yelled as he dropped the body and scrambled a foot or so away until he realized that Steve wasn't dead! "Fuck, shit! Steve, oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Tony scrabbled back over to pick up his dog and hug him to his chest.

  _"Tony…Tony…damn it Tony!"_ Steve said, increasingly louder at each word until he pushed away from his boyfriend to sit up, looking weary, _"You were choking me,"_ Steve coughed.

  "Fuck, I'm so sorry, why did you leave?!" Tony asked, tears falling once again. He was used to people leaving, but the people he cared about leaving was a whole different story. Steve looked up at him when he heard the quiver in his voice.

  _"Shit…"_ Steve looked away knowing he'd gone about this all wrong. _"Tony…I'm so sorry but I—"_ he stopped talking when he felt ashamed of himself and looked down at the puddle he was sitting in. _"Tony, I know it's my time to go and I didn't want to hurt you so much so I thought that getting away was the best thing to do,"_ he looked shyly over to his hurting boyfriend. His heart broke at the sight of Tony just kneeling there, tears following out of his eyes, the hurt expression told Steve all he had to know. _"I'm so sorry Tony,"_ Steve scooted forward, afraid he was going to scare away the man before him.

  "You left because you thought that 'going into the wild to die' was the best way to handle it?! Goddamn it Steve! You really don't know what that did to me, waking up alone in my bed! You of all people should know why!" Tony yelled at him as he started to get up, Steve followed suit but with his ear's hanging back.

  _"Tony, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, I really am but I can't do this again,"_ Steve yelled back at him and Tony started to walk away.

  "Oh, oh I'm sorry, _you_ can't do this again?!" Tony turned around sarcastically, "You don't need to go all brave and heroic on me Cap, if you were going to die then I'd rather you be in my arm's not out in some godforsaken alley way in a sewage puddle."

  "Hand's up Stark," a gruff voice said behind them and the pair quickly turned to see a man dressed in black holding up a gun to them.

  _"Tony, run!"_ Steve said, Tony's heart stopped when he realized what was going to happen. The slow motion started, he could hear his breath and his heartbeat pounding in his ear's as he looked down at Steve who was already leaping into the air. "Steve, no!" he could hear himself yelling out but the gunshot overruled him. A scream for bloody murder was heard and Tony couldn't feel anything as he fell to the ground on his knees. He looked up as rain started to sprinkle down, both the dog and the gunman were on the ground but one was moving again. "Steve!" Tony yelled out as he lurched forward to run to his golden dog who was breathing shallowly, but breathing nonetheless.

  "Goddamn it Steve, don't you dare leave me, you can't leave me!" Tony screamed at him and Steve just looked up at him with a smile on his face. The blood dripping from Steve's teeth and the bloodied neck of the shooter was a clear indicator for Tony that Steve had basically chomped down on the guy's neck and killed him.

  _"What was that…about me dying…heroically in your arms?"_ Steve asked, seemingly pained as he squeezed his eyes shut to cough and groan.

  "Shut the fuck up Steve, you hear me? Don't even talk like that!" Tony growled at him as he searched for the bullet wound.

  "Stark! Did you find—oh my God!" Natasha came running around the corner nearly skidding to a halt when she saw the golden dog in his lap, still breathing but now it was labored. "Come on, we need to get him back to the house, come on Steve let's go," Natasha helped Tony up who called for his suit, he then picked Steve up like he weighed nothing and they ran to where Bruce was waiting in a car, they called Thor and Clint on their way to tell them to meet back at the mansion.

  "I'm sorry," Tony whispered to Steve who was contently curled in his lap.

  _"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, it was me who stepped over the border, me who bit your hands, me who fought for baths, me who ruined your shoes, and me who left you Tony. There's nothing that you did that I would ever consider to be wrong,"_ Steve whispered to him, Jarvis made sure that the conversation was just between the two of them. Tony scoffed.

  "Me, not doing anything wrong? Well that's a first," Tony grumbled as he looked out the window, angry that he let Steve get away, that wasn't going to happen again.

  _"You know, you're not the sadistic asshole I thought you were, I'm glad I gave you a chance,"_ Steve smiled at him and Tony just groaned. He used what energy he had to lick up the salty tears from Tony’s face.

  "Steve, shut up, we are not talking about this. Bruce will fix you up, right Bruce?" Tony looked up front to the pair who exchanged glances.

  "I have to try my best Tony but I can't make any guarantee's," Bruce shook his head and Steve took a sharp breath in and cried when he shifted in the wrong direction, make the bullet hole finally start to bleed as it broke blood vessels and nerves. Tony swore and quickly found the matted red fur and pushed his hand over it, in hopes to slow the bleeding.

  "Can't you drive any faster?" Tony yelled at Bruce who flashed a little green for a moment, scaring Tony into shutting up. Soon they were entering into the garage of the mansion, Clint and Thor were there to meet them already; Coulson in tow as well.

  "Come on, get him out, get him out," Natasha instructed as the three practically fell out of the car to get Steve to Bruce's lab. The seven ran down to the lab where Steve was placed on one of the table's, a blanket thrown over his lower half to keep him warm as he whimpered.

  "Steve, hey, hey Steve, hey look at me. Look, you're going to be fine, okay?" Tony held the fluffy cheeks in his bloodied hands but Steve was too tired to open his eyes completely.

  "Hold him down," Tony could hear Bruce say, the other's quickly went to work getting the bullet out but time stopped for Tony again. His heartbeat slowed down, wait, that wasn't his; it was Steve's he was hearing. The tired dog opened his eyes enough to look at Tony, those piercing blue eyes just looked right through him. _Thump, thump…thump, thump…thump, thump_. Tony felt a solid pain run through his chest as he watched his dog die.

  "Steve, no," Tony whispered to him, tears rushing down his cheeks. _Thump, thump…thump…thump,_ Tony started to shake his head no, he pulled on the fur trying to get Steve to stay awake but it wasn't working. _Thump…thump.._.that was it. "No!" Tony screamed as he lurched forward, head resting on Steve's as he cried. He sobbed uncontrollably as the team backed away from the table, giving the two their space as they realized. Bruce checked the pulse just to be certain; he shook his head to the team, tears in his eyes already. They watched as Tony cried horribly and ugly, his bloodied hands still clenching the fur of Steve's cheeks.

  "Tony, let go of him, come on," Natasha eased him away from the no longer breathing dog. Tony curled up in her arms balling his eyes out like a little kid whose candy was just taken from him. He felt like vomiting and he just hurt all over but mostly his chest and his arc reactor throbbed and hurt. He looked one last time over to the greying dog, the process of changing started to affect him quicker. Steve's lifeless furred body started to grey faster and faster as if they had hit fast forward on the player. The team watched as the body began to wither, becoming slim with old age until it just stopped in a moment. The team froze as they watched, Tony picked his head up to look, having to wipe away his tears to see that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The dog was turning man, golden red fur turned to blonde hair, limbs stretched out and bones moved to revert him back to biped. "Steve," Tony whispered, wondering if this was real and if his Steve was going to wake up.

  "Steve!" Tony went back to the table to brush his hand against the cheek but it was cold and clammy. And just as fast as he turned back to his human self he was gone, disappearing off the table to leave just the blanket behind. Tony stood there in disbelief, he was trembling and shaking his head as Natasha came back up to him.

  "Tony, he's gone," she whispered to him.

  "No!" he yelled out and slammed his fist down on the table, scaring everyone in the room including Coulson. "No, he can't be, he can't be gone. He promised, he can't—" Tony fell to his knees again but Natasha quickly caught him to cushion is fall, she quickly began to rock him in hopes to calm him down but Tony kept rambling and kept mumbling about his dog.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                It was about a week later of pitiful mopping around his workshop that Pepper came by to see if she could talk to him. Jarvis let her in and she looked around, everything was neatly put away and in its rightful place. It actually frightened her a bit to see that Tony actually cleaned up his own workshop, his space. She saw him across the way leaning against one of his tables with his head in his arms, assumingly sleeping.

  "Tony?" she asked quietly, fearing she would scare him. He quickly picked his head up to look at her, she immediately came forward to hug him and let him nestle in her hold. The pair didn't talk; they just held each other and spoke through soft touches of the hand, never sexual though. That part had been long gone and now it was just a friend consoling another of his loss.

                It stayed like this for another week, each day painfully going by and Tony hanging on by a thread. He had drank himself under the table multiple times that they had to have someone watch him nearly 24 hours a day even with Jarvis's watchful eye he couldn't exactly take the bottle away from his creator.

                Tony was in no condition to fight but always wanted to, and in the end it was him sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard with his knees pulled up tight to his chest crying. He hadn't cried like this since the day his father hit him for the first time. There had been no real reason for crying but there had been no reason for living much either. But he didn't know that until after he met Steve.

                Multiple times he had to be talked out of suicide and anything that could be used as a weapon had been placed out of his reach so eventually he was banned from his own workshop that had been set into super lock down security mode. So the only thing Tony Stark did these days were drink coffee and mindlessly watch cartoons that Steve would have liked if he had gotten the chance to see them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                The cold was getting to him, he couldn't bring himself to care either, he didn't care if this were heaven or hell. He'd just lost the thing that had meant the most to him. Rolling to his side he coughed until he couldn't feel his lungs and then coughed some more. The cold was really starting to bite at parts it shouldn't have been able to. Steve looked down at himself and then around to see he was naked in the middle of Canada.

                Groaning, Steve pushed himself up as he felt his metabolism kick back into gear and start to unfreeze parts of his body that he would need soon. He didn't quite know how he got here but he was almost sad to see his fur covering go now that he was stuck in the middle of the artic, or so it felt. He pushed himself up onto his knees to get a look at where he was. It was back in that old village that everything had started in.

                Struggling to stand but he was finally able to get to his feet, glad for super enhanced healing and that wonder metabolism that was going to keep him going for a little while longer. He hugged his arms to his chest and struggled to walk towards the village when he heard a familiar sound. Helicopter blades.

                Steve could almost smile when a Helicopter landed in the near-by clearing, a man ran out with some clothes, bless him and helped Steve dress with ease. Finally onto the carrier and slowly warming up, Fury was there.

  "It's good to see you sir," Steve grinned stupidly at the Director and Fury only gave a half smile back like normal, "If I may ask, how did you find me?" Steve huddled in his thick jacket trying to warm himself up.

  "The sensors up here threw off a huge signal and it wasn't the normal kind so we came up to investigate and just happened to find you wandering around ass naked in the middle of Canada…welcome back Captain," Fury finally smiled at him with that one eye but Steve had to ask.

  "How long has it been and how are the Avengers?" He asked, particularly interested in Stark.

  "Two weeks and it's been a mess, I've had to call in the X-Men several times now," Fury did not seem happy about the situation.

  "Is Tony still—,"

  "Yeah he's fine, still kickin' the bucket around," Fury nodded and looked out the window. Steve could finally see the Heli-Carrier in view but he wanted to be home, home with his Tony to finally be able to hold him. But he decided he could wait another hour or so for debriefings and a routine checkup to make sure everything was functioning properly.

                He was finally heated and warm with a full meal in his belly, he couldn't wait to see Tony. He knew his boyfriend was going to be in rough shape when he got to him, he just didn't know how rough. He hoped that the team and Pepper had kept him busy enough so as not to injure himself. He really hoped this was the case at least and was anxious to get home.

                Finally the time came when Fury let him go, he was escorted down to the front steps of the mansion, and he stood there for a moment looking at the door. He was thinking about home and how much this really was home. He smiled before opening the door to his home and stepped in. Clint was the first he met.

                Clint sat at the kitchen table eating what looked like lunch but he stopped all functions when he saw the ghost step into the kitchen. Even the food that was previously in his mouth fell out and Steve grimaced a little.

  "This is real right? I'm not hallucinating?" Clint stood up finally when Steve smiled.

  "Apparently whatever happened to me sent me back up to Canada so I was partially frozen for a little bit again," Steve finally spoke and braced himself when Clint ran around the table to hug him, giving him a big ol' smooch on the cheek. Natasha was the next to come in, pretty much dropping her book to the ground. The same story was told and ended again with a hug.

  "Bruce has been feeling pretty bad himself lately since he couldn't help, he hides in his lab more and more. Kind of reminding me of a certain resident genius," Natasha informed him and he felt bad now.

  "How is Tony?" Steve found his throat was dry at the mention, fearing for the worst.

  "He's holding on, barely, but he's still here. We had to ban him from the workshop and pretty much make the mansion child safe for him. He hasn't exactly taken your disappearance lightly," she still had a hand on his arm. Thor had been out of town visiting Jane but he was extremely ecstatic when he found out the news via text from Clint.

  "Bruce?" Steve entered the lab which was quiet. He wanted to see Bruce before he went up to Tony's room knowing he was going to spend some extra time up there. "Bruce?" he called again and finally found him Hulked out in the corner of the lab towards the darkness. Hulk looked up at Steve and his eyes grew wide, suddenly dashing forward and Steve quickly got into a fighting stance ready for anything.

  "Steve?" Hulk had stopped and sniffed at the smaller man. Steve smiled up at him and Hulk just looked shocked as he gave way to Bruce finally. Bruce lunged forward to attach himself to Steve, apologizing more times than needed.

  "Bruce, you did all you could and I could never not forgive you for doing what you could," Steve had to tell him before he straightened up and tidied himself.

  "We haven't exactly been taking it easy around here, Tony is the worst of us as I'm sure you knew," Bruce was finally able to say when he cleared his eyes of tears and straightened his glasses.

  "Speaking of Tony, I need to go find him," Steve gave him one last hug before he left to jog up the few flights of stairs to finally the Master Bedroom. It took all of Steve's courage to open the door and step inside. He looked to the bed where Tony was sitting with his head on his knees which were tucked up neatly against his chest.

  "Tony," Steve called softly knowing he was going to frighten him anyway. Tony's head quickly snapped up, he was horrible looking. But he was clean and everything around him was clean and neat, clothes were tucked away or hanging and even his bed was made up properly. It rather scared Steve to see that Tony was actually thinking about him so much.

  "You can stop taunting me already, I've had enough," Tony tiredly put his head back down and Steve had to look down at his boyfriend sadly.

  "Tony, I'm real," Steve came forward until he stood at the edge of the bed.

  "You said that last time, now leave me alone," Tony picked his head up again in anger but this looked different than the other hallucinations. He quickly unfolded himself and stood up, staring at this new version of Steve, it looked so much more real than the last one had.

  "You've been hallucinating? Tony, I'm so sorry," Steve could feel his heart wrench as he looked at his boyfriend. Finally Tony was close enough to reach out and poke him, Tony's expression changed to something angrier and Steve wasn't exactly ready for the punch to the nose.

                The fist to face contact hurt a little more than Steve had been expecting and he stumbled backwards a little bit and covered his aching nose as Tony rushed forward to help his boyfriend.

  "Oh my god, Steve! I'm so sorry! What the actual fuck—where the fuck have you been?! You fucking scared me and I couldn't—" Tony's ramble stopped there when Steve leaned forward to kiss him. It wasn't long but it was enough to stop Tony from talking and embrace him back. Tony quickly framed Steve's face with his hands and leaned into it as Steve moved their bodies closer to hold him tightly.

  "This, I like this," Tony smiled up at him when they broke and Steve just smiled at him.

  "I'm sorry, I woke up back in the village where the light thing happened, I have no idea what even got me there and I'm so sorry to frighten you," Steve whispered to him, his voice still hadn't quite found him yet after that punch.

  "Did Shield find you?" Tony asked as they rested their foreheads together, Steve pecked his lips quickly.

  "Yes…how did you know?" Steve asked, taking his head away to question him.

  "I sent them," Tony smirked knowing something none of the rest of them knew. Steve was rather shocked but honestly, he didn't care as he bent down to kiss his boyfriend again. Finally, finally they were able to be together. After all that waiting, patience finally worked out. Tony ran his arm down Steve's shoulder to where the bullet wound would be.

  "There's nothing there," Steve whispered and the pair smiled.

  "Don't you ever fucking take a bullet for me again, you hear?" Tony commanded him sternly.

  "Sir, yes sir," he whispered back, lips close for another kiss, "I love you," Steve whispered to him and Tony giggled at him and shoved his face into Steve's neck much like he used to do.

  "I love you too super-soldier," Tony said, Steve could literally feel his body buzz at the words. He'd finally found his home.

 

                Steve held onto him tightly, determined not to let go for a while. While Tony's head was buried in his neck he did the same back and started to kiss at the flesh gently.

  "Steve I—" Tony stopped himself when he felt a hot, wet tongue lick his neck and his shivered. More licks and Tony had to melt in Steve's strong hold. It was a few moments but Steve was backing them towards the bed and just before he was pushed down on it, Steve bit his neck.

                Tony gaped up at his boyfriend in wonder as Steve smiled down at him, putting a hand to his chest below the arc reactor and pushed down. Tony went willingly and scooted himself up onto the bed more until he was laying on it completely. Steve quickly climbed up to kiss him slowly.

  "Steve," Tony whispered, still not completely believing that his teenage wet dreams were finally happening, the sheer thought of it nearly making him come in his pants. The licks at his neck and the sucking made him melt and feel all gooey inside. Steve sighed contently as he worked at the neck before him while his hand started to pull Tony's shirt from his pants. He pushed the shirt up until he couldn't and had to move away from Tony to help pull it up and off his arms. Before Tony could even throw the shirt on the floor Steve was at his nipple; kissing, licking and flicking at it with his tongue.

  "Oh fucking hell, Steve," Tony half whined, twisting beneath the super soldier, hands went up to play in the blonde hair and to his shoulders. Tony squirmed under the hot tongue, panting already and so ready to get rid of all their clothes and let Steve fuck him silly right here and right now. However Steve wouldn't budge when Tony tried to reach for his own pants but the body was in his way. Frustrated, the next best thing that he could do was rip up Steve's shirt that was so neatly tucked into his pants. Steve made a sort of surprised noise at the shirt being tugged up his body but let Tony do what he wanted, he had to chuckle when Tony stopped pulling just as the shirt got to his shoulders; going further would have meant that he would have to stop playing with the reddened, perky nipples. Steve decided to give the writhing man a break anyway and sat back up on his knees to remove his shirt the rest of the way.

  "So…how do you want it?" Steve asked quietly and watched the look on Tony's face knowing that he was close to coming right there in his pants once again. It took Tony's brain a moment to click and understand what Steve was asking.

  "I—uh…whatever way you want to I guess," Tony was grinning by the end of his sentence once his mouth wasn't dry anymore. He laid there completely open for Steve and feeling very vulnerable but fantastically amazing at the same time. He watched as the blonde looked him over and he shivered in anticipation.

  "Well…pants off then," Steve started to unbuckle his khaki's and Tony quickly tried to follow suit with his worn out jeans. Pants off, socks thrown on the ground and then boxers peeled off, Steve quickly bent down to kiss Tony open mouthed and hot. Tony had to grant it, it was sloppy but that was exactly the way he liked it and coming from Steve, it made it all the better.

  "Steve, babe, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that," Tony had to push him off and enjoyed the faint glow of a blush and Steve smiled.

  "So…do you have…?" Steve asked, still hovering over his dark haired lover.

  "Oh, in the first drawer," Tony pointed to the nightstand and hungrily observed his Adonis while he reached over to the drawer. Tony had to grin a little when Steve stopped at the drawer seeing exactly what it was filled with and then enjoyed the high blush that ran across his cheeks. "We'll have to try a few of the things I've got in there sometime," Tony was so ready for him, legs splayed.

  "Umm yeah," Steve said quietly as he came back with the lube tucked in his closed fist to warm it up. He thoroughly enjoyed kissing Tony no matter how embarrassed he was at his lover's comments to him. Steve let his hips rest against Tony's open ones while he let the lube warm up still, he could feel the aborted thrust against his hips from Tony and had to smile at him. Instead of going back to lips he went down to Tony's neck and basked in the sharp breath that Tony took in.

  "You are such a bastard, you're thinking about how many times you can make me come tonight," Tony growled but embraced the hot, open mouthed kisses at his sensitive neck.

  "…I was not…maybe…" Steve said between kisses, he liked the feeling of Tony writhing beneath him.

  "Oh—oh, that's…yeah, that's good—oh you fucking suck you sadistic bastard," Tony had trouble saying when he was breathing so hard. It took one more nip to the neck before he was arching his back and coming hard against Steve's hot flesh. Steve quickly soaked up all the little noises and twitches Tony had to offer but quickly ceased his passionate kissing on his neck to just peck little kisses to Tony's shoulder.

  "You okay?" Steve asked gently after he knew the shocks of the initial orgasm had passed and Tony was coming back to himself as his breathing started to even out again.

  "Okay? Am I okay? I am _more_ than okay Steve," Tony breathed, eyes still closed as he licked his lips and took a deep breath in and exhaled before he opened his eyes. He looked down at Steve who looked innocent as all hell and it was quite frankly turning him on again, but then again, what didn't turn him on about Steven Rogers?

  "Good," Steve smiled against the bare shoulder and Tony realized what Steve really had in mind.

  "Fuck, you're going to make me into a quivering mess aren't you?" Tony pouted and nearly wanted to smack that grin off his partner's face.

  "Maybe…just a little," Steve couldn't help the grin and it only made him want to grin more when Tony groaned and perhaps whined a little. "Come on, up," Steve pulled away to get up on his knees and patted Tony's hips.

  "You dirty dog you," Tony quickly got up to his knee's to kiss his dog, he hadn't felt this passionate about anything in a long time, it honestly felt wonderful and made his stomach do flips when he thought about it. "I love you," Tony whispered the three little words against Steve's lips, he noticed the flushed look on Steve's face when he pulled away a little. It wasn't an embarrassed flush but a sex flush and he was so proud of himself to bring that out before they even had sex.

  "I love you too Tony," Steve whispered back and pulled at the hip before him. Tony was nearly a blur of movement when he quickly turned so his ass was in the air and he was down on his elbows. Steve felt another ball of fire settle in his gut when he finally looked at Tony's wonderful ass, nice and plump but fit. Steve couldn't help but to bend down to kiss the cheeks before him and then nip the globes earning a twitch from Tony and a giggle. Steve quickly flipped the top of the warmed lube up and smeared a generous amount onto his fingers and didn't waste time getting to the point.

  "Oh Steve!" Tony squeaked but pushed back against the finger that breeched him.

  "Come on, up," Steve tapped his shoulder and moved perpendicular to Tony's left hip so he could bend over to kiss Tony while he continued to probe his ass. Steve used his other hand to cup Tony's cheek to drive his tongue into his mouth to play with Tony's tongue. He relished in the high pitched sigh that Tony released. Tony started to get frustrated with the finger that wasn't moving much so he started to rut against the digit which caused his hip to brush against Steve's dick earning him a deep moan. Steve couldn't help as his hips began to move against their own accord and rut against Tony's hip.

  "Fucking hell, hurry it up Rogers I can't stay like this all night," Tony growled but keened when the second finger breeched him carefully. He could feel the come that was leaking from Steve's cock and could feel his skin start to get slick with it making it easier for Steve to rut against him. He was now at full attention and weeping pre-come as well but not with as much fervor as Steve was. "Steven," Tony warned, Steve broke away and grinned at him, he liked hearing Tony use his full name.

                Steve forced himself to stop rutting as he threw the lube to the side after slicking himself up; he carefully aligned himself and eased his way in. He knew he didn't stretch Tony as much as he should have but the billionaire didn't seem to care much as he moved and tried to move back against Steve to force more of him into his ass. It took a few moments of careful pressing in to finally get his cock to slide in to fully seat him inside Tony who was moaning with is head tilted back and his back arched so his ass was in the air and at the perfect angle for Steve. Steve found his self-control but practically blacked out when Tony squeezed him, he quickly fell forward against Tony and started at a brutal pace. He could hear the discomforted noises that Tony was making but they quickly turned into pleasure filled ones.

  "Fucking hell fuck, I knew you were going to fuck me doggie style. Just imagine what it would have been like if you were still a dog all hot and ready for me, dripping with dog cum. I would have given you everything—anything you needed or wanted, I would have been so good for you—I will be so good for you baby," Tony started to babble as he sweated. Steve growled at his lover and continued his pace as he listened to what Tony had to offer him. He turned Tony's head to the side so he could kiss him again, one of his favorite past times he figured now.

                It wasn't long before Tony was speaking again, something about a doggie dick and his ass or mouth or something like that. Steve sort of tuned him out a little as he focused on the pleasure he was riding on. He leaned forward again, holding Tony's hip with his left hand and clunking his forehead down on the open shoulder where the hickies were already starting to show up. He reached around Tony's front with his right hand to grasp the hot cock; Tony keened forward with the touch and whined. Tony wasn't speaking anymore, at least not coherently but all the sounds he was making made Steve want to just fuck him into eternity.

  "Steve!" Tony tensed up, "so fucking good, babe don't stop please don't, don't leave—please don't," Tony was too far gone to even know remotely what he was saying as he helped Steve along and started to push his hips back into the thrusting hips and then forward into the warm, giant hand that was wrapped around him. A few more strokes and Tony was gone as he came into Steve's hand, a second for the night. His mouth was hung slack as he let his head drop forward, arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up against the brick wall that was still thrusting behind him. His arms gave out and he fell forward, Steve following but he had enough control to catching himself so he didn't crush his human.

                Steve stopped himself painfully, wincing as he pulled out, still hard as a rock but he didn't want to hurt Tony either. He gently pulled on Tony, getting him to lay on his back before pushing in to settle himself again. The look of pain and pleasure rode across Tony's face when Steve reentered his fucked out hole to sit there. Steve felt a surge for warmth go through his body and it wasn't because of sex, but the way that Tony was looking at him like he was the only man in the world. It pulled at his heart strings and made him smile down at his boyfriend.

  "Hey," Steve leaned down on his elbows to gently kiss Tony's lips who was still in a sort of blissed out mode.

  "Hey," Tony whispered back, feeling the same warmth that Steve was feeling. He tried not to wince when Steve started up again but this time much slowly, almost painfully slow but there was something behind it, some feeling that Tony couldn't quite read. Tony instead just reached his hand up to cup Steve's cheek and up to run his hand through the golden hair. Steve closed his eyes and pressed his head into the hand, another surge of something he came to realize as love went through him. He kept pushing his head into the hand that now played with his hair, it felt even more amazing than when he was pet as a dog. He realized that his hair was much more sensitive than any fur would be, especially when Tony's hand got down to the tiny hairs at his neck that he was just barely touching. It made Steve shiver and finally release his building orgasm against Tony's prostate as he pushed in.

  "Tony," Steve moaned just before he reached to kiss him, just lying there. Tony didn't realize he'd wrapped his legs around Steve but he held him tight, not wanting him to pull out just yet. Arms went around Steve's warm shoulders as they made out, tongues dancing between lips and teeth. A fervor that hadn't been felt before, it wasn't rushed but the fire was burning hot between them. Tony hadn't felt this blissed out in a long time, actually he wasn't sure if he ever felt like this before; being kissed by Steve who had an amazing learning curve by the way, was just too much but it was a good too much.

                Steve was the first to pull back but it wasn't very far, he looked down at his lover through half lidded eyes just to look. Tony's lips were love bitten and swollen red, hickies on his neck were quite prominent now and the glossy look over his eyes were all proof for Steve. He bent down to lick at Tony's lips just a little, Tony complied quickly to open his mouth for his stud, Steve dove in again; sighing happily.

  "I love you," Tony said first, it even surprised himself but Steve smiled down at him.

  "I love you too." Small touches shared as they laid there to kiss, Steve felt like he could kiss Tony forever and it almost felt that way. He could feel himself soften but he was still buried deep in Tony, the heat was almost becoming too much for him and he had to actually stop kissing to lay his forehead down on Tony's shoulder and close his eyes. "Tony, I need to pull out, I can't stay like this," he whispered and he could literally feel Tony pout at him, "I'm sorry, I won't leave, I promise you," Steve knew why he hadn't unwrapped his leg's yet.

  "I know," Tony whispered back and finally detached himself from Steve, allowing the man to pull out slowly, the pair groaned at the loss; one for the loss of heat and the other feeling empty. Neither felt like getting up to clean themselves and knew it was going to be hell later on trying to scrub themselves but it would be worth it, especially if they could shower together and both were thinking the same thing. Steve grinned at Tony as they maneuvered under the messed up sheets and blanket to cuddle, Tony was still only looking at him with eye's half open.

  "I love you," Tony said again, needing the confirmation and that this wasn't all a dream because the last four weeks certainly felt like it. He was on his back, Steve wrapped around him. Tony turned his head to look at Steve, both searching each other's eyes and Steve finally just smiled back.

  "I love you too Tony," he whispered and pecked his genius's lips before settling in each other's arms to sleep for a while.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting back to his life is hard, Tony helps Steve through it.

                Steve had a lot of trouble adjusting back to human life; he had grown used to being a dog and told Tony about his issues knowing that Tony could help to at least remind him to put clothes on in the morning. They were officially dating and both were loving every moment of it. Steve had stretched and framed the paw painting they had done together, he actually really enjoyed the texture of the paint and the colors and how everything mixed up to show just what they had gone through that week. It was now hanging in Tony’s room above the California sized bed, Steve liked to sit and look at it from the end of the bed sometimes, it made him happy.

  “Steve?” Tony padded into the kitchen in his sweats and socks; most of the gang was out and about that day. Tony looked up from his tablet to see Steve swallow and hide something behind his back as he tried to hide the deer-in-the-headlights look. “What are you hiding?” he asked, coming closer to his muscular boyfriend.

  “Nothing…” Steve said as he backed against the counter to keep what he was hiding from Tony. Tony grinned at him as he advanced on him.

  “Oh, you want to play?” Tony said quietly, he put his tablet down and placed his hands on Steve’s chest before he moved them up to his shoulders. One went to cradle the neck and the other went down the arm sensually as he pulled Steve into a kiss. Tony pulled back after he had a taste of Steve’s lips, Steve’s blush grew over his face when he knew Tony knew what he was eating.

  “I was expecting you to be sneaking Natasha’s chocolates after being a dog so long, not dog treats!” Tony said to him, clearly Tony wasn’t a fan of the taste.

  “I’m sorry Tony, I can’t help it,” Steve said, Tony could smell the treats on his breath and quickly backed away.

  “You’re disgusting Rogers,” Tony chuckled as he picked up his tablet again. Steve came away from the counter to try to follow him towards the lab.

  “They just taste really good, I’ll stop eating them, I promise,” Steve said as he tagged along. Tony stopped as they got to the edge of the kitchen.

  “You can do what you want Steve, really, I don’t mind,” Tony tried to reassure him, “if eating dog treats is good for you then have at it, but don’t go kissing me with that doggie breath is all I ask. Brush your teeth and rinse before hanging out with me, okay?” he chuckled as he cupped Steve’s cheek and brought him down to kiss the blushed forehead.

  “Thanks for understanding Tony,” Steve hugged him, “and…sorry for being weird,” he said. Tony chuckled and pet the small hairs of Steve’s neck. Steve sighed contently and let his hairs bristle at the touch; he pushed his nose into Tony’s neck and nuzzled it as he whined with the pettings. Tony grinned, he knew it was completely unintentional from Steve and half the time he didn’t even realize he was doing it. Tony found Steve’s hands at his hips were gripping him hard and as he whined; pulled Tony’s hips against Steve’s. Steve stopped everything when he realized what he was doing. “Oh gosh…oh, I’m sorry, I did it again,” Steve started to pull away but Tony stopped him when he framed Steve’s face and kept him there.

  “Steve, I like it when you act like that, granted maybe not in public, but around here, it’s okay,” Tony grinned at him, “it makes me feel…good, loved, I like it secretly,” he confessed. Steve was still blushing hardcore; Tony moved to kiss Steve on the lips regardless of the taste of the treats on him. Steve smiled at it and nodded.

  “Can we…” Steve started but paused with embarrassment once more.

  “Can we what?” Tony asked, moving his hands down to the shoulders where the tee shirt was stretched thin over muscular shoulders.

  “Can we um…I really want you, want to make love to you,” Steve said, he was sure his blush was just about as red as could be.

  “Oh?” Tony grinned at him, “want to fuck me silly against the wall, pound me into the mattress?” he asked quietly. Steve shook his head to him.

  “No, I want to make love to you,” he smiled. Tony was used to him asking for sex randomly now but he was sure he’d ever get used to how innocent he still seemed even though Steve was rather experienced when it came to sex.

  “You’re going to kill me, you know that?” Tony chuckled at him, he felt his heart beating quickly and out of rhythm for the fact that Steve loved him and wanted to show him that he loved him deeply.

  “Only with love,” Steve grinned and nuzzled his nose back into Tony’s neck; licking and kissing him as he pulled Tony’s hips back against his.

  “Alright, here’s the deal: you brush and rinse your mouth out and you can have me whichever way you want me, okay?” Tony said, melting to Steve’s gentle touch.

  “Mm, okay,” Steve agreed but was preoccupied with licking Tony’s neck and lavishing him. Tony couldn’t help the raging erection pressing against Steve’s own; he tried to back away but found himself pressed against the wall behind himself.

  “Steve!” Tony breathed out, he was trying not to focus so much on the lavishing he was receiving from his partner but it was difficult when he was as hot as Steve was. Steve didn’t let up his endeavor either; he kept going as he pressed Tony against the wall and started to slide his hands up the slender hips and the sides until he reached his destination; the nipples. Tony moaned at the touches and let his head fall against the wall behind him with the stimulation. “Fuck! Steve, I already said yes, take me to my room damnit!” Tony said impatiently. Steve smirked as he pulled his mouth away from the neck and moved to kiss Tony full on. Tony tried to move his lips out of the way but he only succeeded in being pinned to the wall as Steve kissed him; doggie treats on his breath and all. Tony was grossed out at first but when Steve licked his mouth open he started to become accustomed to it; the chicken flavor really wasn’t so bad after all. Steve started to gently roll his hips against Tony’s; or rather he rolled their erections together as they made out. Tony moaned loudly and participated in the kiss; one hand pulled at Steve’s tee shirt while the other cupped the back of Steve’s neck to keep him there. The treat flavor of Steve’s mouth made little difference to him now; besides, he’d probably made out with people that had worse morning breath than he could count, a couple of doggie treats weren’t going to hurt him.

  “Lab, lab is closer,” Steve said when he pulled away; sex flush already covering most of his body where it could.

  “Fuck yes, let’s go,” Tony was able to scoot out of the hold and pull Steve down into the lab.

                Daily love making seemed to be on the top of Steve’s list other than trying to adjust to normal human life again. In just a couple days, his treats were all gone and he was jonesing for more. Natasha wouldn’t let him buy more but Tony secretly got him a pack of them for him. Tony had gotten over the whole treat breath thing even though he did prefer when Steve tasted like himself better, but he’d deal with it in favor of making out with his boyfriend.

                Other than eating the leftover kibble secretly, Steve had been caught whining and growling. A few times he’d gotten onto all fours after waking before he realized that he was human. Tony had found him playing with some of the rope toys as well. Tony had found his boyfriend asleep on the couch once all curled up against the arm of the couch with a pillow under him. He’d been watching that show; Parks and Recreation, he seemed to like it quite a bit. Tony had smiled fondly down at his boyfriend before he set down his cup of coffee and knelt down in front of Steve. Tony reached his left hand up over the arm of the couch to gently pet Steve’s hair back. Steve stirred at the pet but didn’t wake just yet; he sighed, wet his mouth and swallowed the excess saliva. Tony smiled, eyes crinkling into crow’s feet with his age. It took Steve a few more minutes to realize what was going on, the blue eyes fluttered open and focused on Tony’s face before him. Steve smiled to him as Tony moved closer to kiss his forehead affectionately.

  “Enjoy your nap?” Tony asked him quietly, Steve nodded and began to stretch out from his curled up position. He stopped when his legs stretched all the way out and he realized he was human.

  “Oh…” he said quietly as he looked down at himself and quickly tried to get up and try to be more human-like. Tony stopped him from moving.

  “Hey, it’s okay babe, you don’t need to move,” he said to him. Steve instead moved onto his back and took in a deep breath.

  “Sorry, it’s still…new to me. I mean, I was only a dog for a week but it seemed to last forever for me,” he rubbed at his face and looked at his hand afterward, “god, I missed these,” he kissed his thumb and smiled to Tony who sat at the edge of the couch with coffee in hand now.

  “I missed them too,” Tony took his hand and kissed the thumb as well with a grin. Steve smiled and looked up at him fondly.

  “Thanks for helping me through this…what a strange month…” he said, Tony let the hand go and Steve let it fall down Tony’s side; resting at his hip.

  “Always, I know how it feels to wake up and not know where the hell you are or what month it is or who you are practically. I assume that’s kind of how you felt,” Tony nodded before he took a sip from his coffee and patted at the hand resting on him.

  “Yeah…kind of,” Steve nodded as he closed his eyes and rested for a moment, losing his smile. Tony set his coffee down on the coffee table once more before he went to run his right hand through the blonde locks again, Steve almost purred in delight at the touch. Tony let his thumb caress his forehead and eyebrow, tracing his facial features with gentleness. Steve turned his head into the hand and licked a stripe up Tony’s hand; he froze and opened his eyes with horror. “What the hell is wrong with me?!” he looked up to Tony apologetically. Tony bent down to kiss his forehead to keep him calm.

  “There is nothing wrong with you Steve. Yes, you have super healing power but that’s only physical, not mental. You’ve suffered a very serious mental trauma and it takes time to get over that! Stop beating yourself up about it!” he said as he kept close to his face, watching Steve soak it in and the tears begin to well in his eyes. “Aw Steve, it’s okay babe, it’s alright,” he quickly got his arms around Steve and pulled him into a hug as he cried. Steve let himself be handled and caressed by his boyfriend.

  “Why does everything you say make sense when I’m upset?” Steve sputtered out which made Tony chuckle.

  “I’d say that’s an improvement! Nothing I say makes any sense,” he whispered to Steve and kissed his cheek gently. Steve did smile momentarily at the statement since it was mostly true. “There’s a smile, that’s what I like to see,” Tony rubbed his forehead against Steve’s affectionately. “You know that stars are only visible in darkness,” he looked down at his boyfriend; Steve tilted his head in question to that statement, the tears still falling steadily. “Even in something that is supposed to be bad; nightfall, we can’t see jackshit and we stumble and fall and trip over everything, there is still some good. We can only see the stars at night when everything else bad is happening, so you just have to look for those stars in your darkness, okay?” he told him, kissing Steve’s lips chastely.

  “That was extremely profound of you,” Steve said quietly which made Tony grin once more.

  “I have my moments,” he shrugged; Steve gave a hint of a smile at that. “Come on, I have a gift for you,” Tony stood up and offered his hand. Steve looked skeptical but he took it all the same and stood up. Tony put Steve’s hand on his shoulder as he held it still and pulled him upstairs to their room. Tony wanted to show Steve the new suit he’d bought for him to help him along since Steve only had one nice dress suit; Tony wanted to help expand his wardrobe. He even made Steve try it on; tears and all, the suit fit like a glove and Tony couldn’t help to be turned on when he saw Steve in it. The blues and brown really accented his eyes and hair; the curves hugged to him and showed off his physical state. Tony couldn’t help but jump him and initiate it; they were able to get everything off without damaging the suit except the shirt; Tony tore it open and said he could buy him ten more if he wanted. Steve was right behind him and was happy to get out of his rut and make love to Tony normally; no doggie style this time, Tony wasn’t complaining about sex of any type.

                Another few days and Steve requested that Tony give him a bath.

  “Only if I can bathe with you,” Tony looked up at him from his workstation; Steve was standing over him with his hands on his shoulders.

  “Can it fit both of us?” Steve asked honestly, he bent down; letting his hands smooth down Tony’s front as he moved. He then pulled his hands back up to cross them over Tony’s chest, and kissed Tony’s neck.

  “It can expand to accommodate us,” Tony told him, trying to finish up some coding for some programs.

  “Really?” Steve exclaimed, Tony laughed and looked around at him.

  “Yeah, it can,” he replied and pressed forward to kiss Steve square on the lips. “You’re adorable.”

  “I told you I was,” Steve grinned widely, making Tony laugh again. There was no way he could finish his coding now, he was much too intrigued with Steve. He looked up at his boyfriend just to observe him; Steve looked back at him and raised his eyebrow in question to the look. “I’m not sure if I like that look or not…” Steve said.

  “Don’t worry,” Tony chuckled lightly, “it’s a good kind of look. I just didn’t realize that you really are adorable and I’m so glad I gave you a chance,” he smiled and kissed Steve again, “come on, let’s go get washed up,” Tony stood up; letting Steve’s arms fall away from him before he took up his large hand to pull him up to the master bathroom once more.

                It took Steve a few weeks to fully gain control of his mental state and get out of his dog days. He thanked his team for helping him through the difficult time and made sure to tell each one of them that he cared for them deeply and wasn’t sure where he’d be without them. He was happy to get the reactions he’d hoped from them; Natasha rolled her eyes at him but secretly winked, Clint was disgusted and told him to save it for Tony, Bruce blushed and nodded, Thor joyously boomed his love for the Captain and hugged the stuffing out of him, Tony showed him just how much he loved him later when they were alone in his Master bedroom. Steve would never again trust a sparkling veil of light, no matter how harmless it seemed to appear. 


End file.
